The Journey Ahead
by Warstang
Summary: Kili and Tauriel's relationship is slow to start after the battle. With the world working against them, together they attempt to figure out if a life between a dwarf and an elf could ever be possible. Picks up after BOTFA, AU everybody survives. Hints of Fili/Sigrid
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my story!  
><em>**

**I refuse to accept that ending... everybody lives! This is my version of what I thought could have happened with Kili and Tauriel if he survived. I feel like the relationship would be very slow to start, with her being an elf. There will be slight spoilers but if you don't know the spoilers by now than you live in a hole...which means your a hobbit. This story picks up right after Bolg threw Tauriel up on Ravenhill just before she finds Kili. I am not entirely familiar with all of Tolkien's work, so if something seems very out of place, feel free to send a message to inform me. I'd love to learn, just please be polite. I am writing this for fun. With that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel's POV<strong>_

My vision faded after slamming into the side of the mountain. I raised my head, searching for something that could help me fight but my daggers were out of reach and Bolg began walking towards me. He retrieved his weapon from his back. The unbearable realization crept into my mind. I was defenseless, exhausted, and searing pain rushed through my back. I was going to die, I would not reach my dwarf. Perhaps it is for the best, for nothing good could come between us in a world full of so much hatred.

It was then that I heard rushing footsteps above where I lay. Kili yelled as he leaped onto the orc, his sword just missing the beast's head. My heart involuntarily fluttered as the sight of him. He struggled to keep his hold and was almost immediately thrown from onto the staircase. Quickly recovering, he got to his feet and with a growl threw himself back into the fight. He dodged an attack and was able to get one good swipe at him before receiving a strong blow to his face. I forced myself up, ignoring the pain shooting through my back, and grabbed my dagger. Kili was dazed and unable to attack from under Bolg's grip and I refuse to just lie here and watch him die. As Bolg went to deliver a final blow on the dwarf, I leaped upon him and drove my dagger into his flesh.

The orc howled and within moments I was thrown away once again. Kili took advantage of the distraction and drove his sword upwards into the belly of Bolg. He pushed himself away from the orc and watched it fall to the ground howling. Within a few moments the orc drew its final breath. With the danger temporarily gone, I relaxed my muscles and laid on the cold ground for a moments rest.

"Tauriel!" Kili rushed to kneel by my side.

"I am alright," I whispered tiredly. He grabbed my shoulders and helped me up so I was sitting. His hands never left my shoulders. If it were anyone else, I would have shrugged the assistance away, but instead I welcomed his touch. My heart was pounding with emotion upon realizing that we were both still alive. Before I realized what I was doing, my head was falling forward until it fell comfortably on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my back and he held me closer. I clung to his shoulders and his name escaped my lips in a whisper. I could feel his cheeks curling into a smile at the sound of his name but the moment was quickly interrupted by roars of the advancing orc army not far from where we sat.

"We cannot stay here," he sighed. "There are more coming, can you stand?"

"Yes," I attempted to pull away from him. The pain returned from being thrown against the mountainside earlier but with his help I made it to my feet. He made certain I could stand on my own before turning away to retrieve our weapons. He returned to me with a smile on his face.

"I never thought I would be fighting alongside an elf at anytime during my life," he said as he handed me my daggers. His eyes met mine and his tone turned serious. "Promise me you'll remain by my side?"

"Such little faith in me?" I teased. His smile returned.

"I have nothing but faith in your skills as a warrior, however you are injured and I am very tired." He said. "We will work much better as a team."

A smile involuntarily took over my face. I began to remember the events that lead me up here to this very mountain. _What you feel for that dwarf, is NOT real_. My king's harsh words tugged at my heart. _Is my heart truly lying to me? _Before I could dwell any further, I caught movement on the slabs of rock above us. I pushed aside the king's words and my complicated feelings for the time being.

"I would be honored to fight beside a dwarf," I smiled once more at Kili, before turning my attention to the advancing orcs that were now descending the stairs towards them.

_**Kili's POV**_

It was incredible how well we fought together, as if elves and dwarves were designed to work with each other from the very beginning. She would strike high, I fought low, and together we struck down every orc in our path. The problem was there seemed to be no end to the army. I tried to ignore the exhaustion that tried to take over my body. I knew Tauriel had many more bruises than I and yet she would not allow it to show. I also had to fight off the thoughts of my fallen brother. I would become useless if I allowed them to linger.

"Eagles!" Tauriel exclaimed excitingly from beside me. I followed her gaze up to the sky and smiled. The great eagles swooped down and swarmed the area, killing every orc in their path. "We can survive this."

I met her eyes and her renewed spirit was contagious. We returned to fighting but the eagles did most of the work. In very little time their work on Ravenhill was complete. They began migrating towards the battlefield below, where the armies of every race continued to fight with everything they had left.

I collapsed to my knees when were awarded with a few moments of rest. The adrenaline faded and exhaustion finally took control of my body. As I struggled for breath, the thought of losing Fili burst to the surface and this time there were no enemies to take my emotions out on.

"My brother," a sob escaped my chest. Tears silently began to leak from my eyes. "He's gone."

Tauriel remained quiet, however she knelt down beside me. I felt her hand fall softly on my shoulder and she allowed me to grieve.

"I am sorry Kili," her voice was small. I get the feeling that she is not put in this position often of having to comfort others in times of great grief. Her movements were hesitant but her presence was more helpful than I could ever explain. I reached a hand to cover hers to try and show her my appreciation for being with me. It was then that a new thought occurred to me. _ I almost lost her too._ Bolg had been ready to deliver a final strike just moments before I reached her. Then she repaid the favor before he could end my life. I will never be able to repay her for everything she's done for me, not that it bothers me to be in her debt.

"I can't explain how happy I am that you're alive," I told her. I turned my head to look at her. She was trying to be strong but I could see tears threatening the spill from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could not form any words. I could see it in her eyes that the feeling was reciprocated. Afterall, she had spent so much effort to keep me alive this far. Yet she remained reserved, still unwilling to fully accept her feelings for me. As much as I wanted to pull her in and hold her, the last thing I want to do is rush her. I was raised with stories of elves who were selfish, evil, and cruel. She was nothing like the elves in the stories I grew up with. Uncle would tell…

"Thorin!" Tauriel jumped, startled by my sudden outburst. I jumped to my feet in an instant. How could I have forgotten about uncle? "We must find him!"

I began running and she fell in stride beside me. We made our way down the steps to where Fili… I would have to push away the fears of seeing his body if we had any chance of reaching Thorin. However when we reached the exit, there were three figures kneeling over the body. I expected to see some of the company mourning him, but instead Thranduil, the elven prince who Tauriel called Legolas, and Thorin all gathered around the body.

"Uncle!" I gasped. He was covered with cuts and bruises, but nothing seemed to be life threatening. He glanced up at me and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling us to remain quiet. It was then that I noticed the elf king chanting something in elvish as he held his hands over Fili's wound. I glanced at Tauriel and she gave a reassuring smile. He was trying to heal my brother.

I then noticed the elf prince staring at us. He did not glare accusingly as he had before at the beach, instead this time he wore a soft expression. He looked annoyed but also… sad.

"He will live," the elven king stated. My heart lit up with joy and I could not fight the smile taking over my face. "He needs much more work. Tauriel, I will need your assistance."

I felt her stiffen beside me. She looked nervous but she slowly made her way to the king.

"I will return to the fields below," the blonde prince spoke. "There is still a battle to be won."

"Kili," Thorin glanced at me. "You should join him. They will need all the help they can get down there."

I glared at my uncle. I only just learned that my brother may yet live and he expects me to leave him behind to join some elven prince back on the battlefield? I glanced at Legolas and it seemed that he was just as annoyed as I was.

"Your brother is in good hands," Thorin stated. His tone made it clear that there would be no more discussion. I grumbled before turning towards Legolas. I glanced back to Tauriel who gave me one final smile before turning her attention to her king. I ran to catch up to the prince, who didn't seem to care if I could keep up or not. _Fine by me._

"Having trouble keeping pace, dwarf?" He taunted. I was surprised to hear the slight hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Is that a challenge, Sir Legless?" I retorted.

"It's Legolas," he growled. "and I would not bother challenging someone who can hardly keep pace."

"Afraid of being upstaged by a dwarf are ya?" I smirked. "What do you say we make this interesting?"

_**Tauriel's POV**_

Thranduil continued to heal Kili's brother while I sat awaiting orders. I had a frightening feeling that he only asked for my assistance so he could continue his lecture on my supposed false feelings for a dwarf. For the time being, he remained focused on the task at hand. Thorin paced eagerly nearby, however he kept his distant to avoid distracting the healing process. I wondered how Thranduil came to agree to heal the nephew of his most despised enemy. Whatever miracle was sent from above, the two kings honored each other's presence for the time being.

"He will need many days rest before he can be expected to wake," Thranduil explained after finishing his work. "And many more after, until he can be expected to be of use."

"Aye, rest he shall have," the dwarf king stuttered. He was uncomfortable, that much was evident. However, he was also grateful for the life of his nephew being spared. "Lord Thranduil, I… I thank you for this kindness."

"Your gratitude is misplaced," my king stated dryly. "It appears my son has a newly found interest in healing the rift between our peoples. Something I am not ready to agree to. However, perhaps this can be proof to him that I am willing to try for change."

Thorin's jaw clenched. He seemed unsure if he should be offended, but his gratitude for his nephew's life outweighed any anger because he gently bowed his head.

"Never the less, I thank you. Now if you will leave him in dwarfish hands, we can take it from here." As if on cue another dwarf made his way to the scene, along with a halfling. "Dwalin, Bilbo, come help carry him."

The newcomers nodded and made their way to the injured dwarf. My king rose from the ground and motioned for me to follow. A lump formed in my throat as my fears were confirmed. He hadn't needed my assistance, he only wanted to scold me. This time, Legolas was not here to intervene. He waited to speak until we were far enough away from the others to eavesdrop.

"It appears I have been placed in an awkward position," he sighed. I cringed, knowing what harsh words were bound to follow. "To push you away, is to push away my son. I must admit that my judgments against you may have been a bit rash. I will allow your return to Mirkwood, but you will be stripped of your title as Captain."

"Thank you my lord," I lied. The thought of returning home did not feel comforting. It felt like I would be returning to a prison, especially now that I had no title to my name. "I'm not sure I can return. So much has changed and I am not sure I will find comfort confined in those woods."

"Or perhaps the problem is you will find the return journey to be lonely, due to the lack of a certain dwarf" he said. I glanced up at him expecting to be met with disgust, however his expression appeared troubled. "I will not pretend to approve of any feelings you have for a dwarf. However, I will withhold judgment… For the time being. My offer still stands, if it is your wish to return. For now, return to the battlefield and assist in what was you can."

"T-thank you," I stuttered. The last thing I expected from the king was kindness, well as much kindness as one can expect from someone like him. He bowed his head and took his leave, heading towards the city where he had left his army.

My heart remained troubled. I don't know what I expected, but I had hoped for the small chance that the king would recall the words he had stated earlier. _What I feel, is not real. _Is this true? I made my way towards the battle as I struggled with my thoughts. I had been so sure when the hobbit declared that Kili was amongst the dwarves on Ravenhill, about to be slaughtered. So sure of my love for him. Now the danger was practically gone as the orc army dwindled. Fear. That is what I felt now, fear of acting on false feelings. If I allowed myself to love him, than I would doom us both to a life of great struggle. We would never be accepted in this world.

As I reached the battlefield I spotted an orc that was much larger than the rest of the army. It swung a club at the dwarves below it. They looked so small in comparison to the beast, although even an elf would look tiny in comparison. I reached for my bow to shoot the monster down, but I felt nothing and I remembered that my bow had been destroyed. Just then the orc howled, stumbling for a moment before falling forward. Legolas stood on the head of the beast and removed his sword. It was an impressive kill and he made it seem so easy.

"Still only counts as one!" Kili yelled as he ran past Legolas, slaying a couple orcs in the process.

"Are you so far behind that you worry about the size of my victims?" The elf prince smirked.

"Now that you mention it, how about a score check?"

"Eighty four." He sliced another in his path, looking smug. "Make that eighty five."

"I expected more from an elf prince! Ninety three! Ninety four!"

"What?! I will not be bested by a dwarf!" I was so entranced at the two quarreling that I almost received a blow from an oncoming orc. I ducked and sprung into action.

"Tauriel!" Kili smiled when he noticed me. "Come to join the fun have you?"

"What are you two doing?" I questioned. I couldn't help but smile.

"One hundred and two!"

"Excuse me milady, while I make an elf prince cry." He winked and began fighting even quicker. I had no idea how he had any energy left but I fought on, the smile never leaving my face. Perhaps a life together might not be so difficult afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the LOTR ref. I really wanted more of a bromance between Legolas and Kili in the movie. I never bought the love triangle, he just seems Tauriel's big brother to me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there!  
>I'm going to try to get a chapter out every week, I am a full-time college student and I also work so I have a little bit of a busy life but a large portion of my free time is currently dedicated to this story. I'm also in the process of setting up a tumblr to keep people who are interested in this story updated so I'll post that once I get that up and running. Thanks for reading!<br>~Warstang**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kili POV<strong>_

I watched the steady rise and fall of Fili's chest. It was the only visible proof that he was still alive. He was brought here to Dale after the enemy was finally defeated. Dwalin and Bilbo had found an empty house to put him in. The bed he laid on looked to be centuries old, unfortunately it was all we had available. The remaining Orcs had fled from the city roughly an hour ago and Tauriel and Legolas had been summoned to Thranduil shortly after the Orcs began their retreat. Legolas had returned to his stiff personality when the Elf King showed up. I don't know why he was so cranky, I'm the one who had to accept defeat after our game ended. It's quite a shame really, I actually enjoyed his company when he loosened up a bit. Not that I'd ever admit it. As soon as he fell back into his old self, I wanted to knock him off his feet. Nevertheless, he was important to Tauriel and I would try to show him respect.

Fili stirred slightly. I worried what our mother would say when she learned about his near death experience… Actually, make that both of our near death experiences. The entire company was gathered in the next room. Thorin only allowed me in here for a few moments because I was desperate to see my brother. He had tried to assure me that all he needed was rest, but his wound had been so severe that it made it impossible for me to believe him.

"Kili," I heard Thorin's whisper at the door behind me. "Come on."

"How can you be sure he's fine?" I refused to budge. "What if something happens and no one is here to help?"

"The elf King was thorough. He will heal but only if we allow him to rest."

I let out a sigh before turning to follow my uncle out the door. As soon as I entered the room, everyone swarmed me to offer words of comfort. I shrugged away from them.

"I'm fine," I lied. Thorin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have a meeting with Bard," Thorin stated. "We have much to discuss on how this city is going to get cleaned up. Get some rest, all of you. Tomorrow we start rebuilding this city."

"Aren't we returning to Erebor?" Dwalin questioned.

"As soon as our work here is done. These people have nothing and we will help them."

"Thorin, that is all well and good but we have our own mess to clean up!"

"I will not forsake them," Thorin stared at the floor. His voice was soft. "I brought this destruction upon them and I will help them in any way I can."

Never in my life had I seen him so broken. He looked completely miserable but I was too shocked to offer any comfort. He was the most stubborn man I'd ever known. Admitting his faults was a huge improvement.

"This is not your fault, Thorin." Balin was quick to respond. The entire room erupted in attempts to comfort him but he ignored them.

"Enough! Quiet down before you wake Fili. Now, rest up for the night, you have all earned it." With that, he left the house. Everyone began forming arguments for him but I had enough fighting for one day. I snuck away to find a place to sleep for the night. The sun was still up but my muscles begged for some rest. I briefly considered going to find Tauriel since we didn't have time for a proper goodbye earlier, but I knew she was working for her King and would have no time for me. I found an old blanket and rolled it up to make a pillow. I didn't even bother to remove my armor since I only planned to lie down for a moment. However, as soon as my head touched the blanket my consciousness began to slip and sleep took over.

_Everything around me was complete chaos. The city erupted in flame as the dragon swooped down from above. At the same time the entire city was battling an army of orcs. I sprinted through the streets._

"_Kili!" I heard my brother's voice. I turned towards his voice and I smiled when I found him. Just then something burst through his chest and his head fell back in pain. He dropped to the ground and in his place stood Azog. He laughed at the fallen dwarf. I screamed for Fili but he was out of reach. _

"_Kili!" I turned towards the new voice. My already shattered heart crumbled even more. Tauriel was trapped under fallen rubble. Bolg took a step towards her with his arm raised, ready to strike. I started running to her, yelling her name. I cannot lose her too. I was almost there. I can make it! Just then a strong hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I snapped my head back at the figure to find Thorin, he had a crown upon his head and the Arkenstone in his off hand._

"_This is not our fight. Stand down." I tried to free myself from his grip, but he would not release me. _

"_She'll die! Let me go uncle, please!" I begged._

"_She is an elf!" He growled. His face scrunched in anger. His expression frightened me and I couldn't help but compare him to… a dragon. "She is the enemy and the enemies of Erebor must be destroyed!"_

_I turned to look at my fallen elf. Bolg had come to stand directly above her and I was helpless as his arm came crashing down._

My eyes snapped open. The room I lay in had gone completely dark and the rest of the dwarves, and hobbit, had fallen asleep in makeshift beds around me. My body was covered in a hot sweat, yet I was shivering. I quickly got up and quietly made my way back to the room where I had left Fili. Relief flooded my veins when I found him breathing. It was only a dream. I removed my armor in an attempt to cool off and headed out of the house in desperate need for some fresh air.

The night was cool but it felt nice against my overheated skin. The streets were quiet but there were small fires spread throughout the city for the night watch. I headed away from the fires, wanting to be alone. I reached the edge of the city and sat on some rubble from the collapsed wall. I gazed at the mountain that we had fought so hard to reclaim. When I began this quest I imagined how happy this mountain would bring me. Now, it brought nothing but fear. That mountain had driven Thorin mad, so mad that he forced us to barricade ourselves inside those walls. It didn't look like home, it looked like a prison. I know uncle is trying to make up for what he has done, but I cannot get his picture from my dream out of my head. That fierce look of evil, as he held me back from helping Tauriel. The nightmare reminded me of the unfortunate truth that he would never allow us to be together.

"The stamina of dwarves, continues to amaze me," I jumped at a voice behind me. I turned to find Tauriel glowing beneath the light of the night. "You should be asleep."

"So should you," I replied. I remembered the injuries she sustained earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"I heal very quickly and I do not require sleep."

"Ever?!" I was shocked. She smiled at my expression.

"Not in the way you do. It is difficult to explain." She slowly sat down beside me. She kept her distance but she was close enough to send a shiver up my spine. "You've had a long day, you should be resting."

"I needed some air," I stated dryly, hoping the conversation would end there. Instead, she raised her eyebrows. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind and the last thing I wanted to do was talk about it. I offered her a smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Small room full of sweaty dwarves all in desperate need for a bath, who all seem to be competing to see who can snore the loudest. Makes it rather difficult to fall asleep."

"Or perhaps there is something on your mind that is troubling you," she stared at me. I broke from her stare to look at the ground. Could elves read minds too? "I may not be entirely fond of my King but one thing that I have always admired about him was his skills for healing even the most dire wounds. I assure you, your brother will be fine."

Her confidence made me smile. When Thorin spoke of the issue he had been nervous, doubting Fili's survival. If had couldn't believe it, than how could I? However, when she spoke I believed her. My heart lifted but the nightmare still lingered in my mind. I raised my head to meet her eyes. The light of the moon kissed her entire body. It reminded me of Laketown, when she saved me from the poison. One moment I only felt pain and darkness and then I heard her voice pulling me towards the light. I remember thinking I had died and she was an angel sent to escort me to the Halls of Mandos.

"I never thanked you," I broke the silence. She looked at me, confused. I had to hold back laughter. Surely she knew how much she has done for me? "I was referencing you saving my sorry life back in Laketown, but now that I think about it I also still owe you thanks for the spiders, the dragon and Ravenhill. Oh no..."

"What?" She looked to me with concern.

"I think my mother may be right about the whole reckless thing." She smiled at this.

"I am surprised it took you this long to discover that," She teased. "There is no need to thank me."

"Are you kidding, there is every need!" I countered. "I would be a dead man thrice if it weren't for you. Sheesh, you must really want me alive, don't you?"

I chuckled. She glanced away, suddenly finding something interesting on the ground. She tried to hide it, but I could see the corners of her mouth raise slightly.

"Why did you come to Laketown?" I asked seriously. "Surely Thranduil didn't order you to track down a group of dwarves?"

"The Orcs invaded our lands. I could not allow that." She frowned, still hiding her gaze from me. She was determined to keep her feelings hidden but was determined to break her. Tonight we shall see which is the more stubborn race.

"I only recall bits and pieces but if I'm not mistaken I remember you making a choice to remain in that house, when you were ordered by your prince to follow him." I pushed myself off the rubble where I had been sitting and walked so I was standing in front of her. With her still sitting, I stood at her eyelevel. "You didn't leave your home behind just to seek revenge on some Orcs. Why did you really go to Laketown?"

"If you are so sure you know the answer, why do you bother asking?" She still refused to meet my eyes.

"Because I want to hear you say it," my voice was heavy. The images from my dream tugged at my heart and the thought of losing her made me impatient. I wanted desperately to pull her in my arms but her expression held me back. She looked as if her brain had declared war on her heart. I rooted for the heart. "If you think any louder you'll wake the entire town. It might be a lot easier if you'd just say what's on your mind."

"You should rest," she whispered before standing, still avoiding my gaze. Without saying another word she turned to leave.

"I can't sleep," I whimpered. Something snapped inside me and I lost control over my emotions. Tears began forming at the edge of my eyes. Tauriel turned back and finally met my eyes. "The minute I close my eyes I see nothing but death. I see Fili getting run through by Azog, I see you, beaten and defenseless as Bolg…"

My voice caught on the lump in my throat. Only then did I notice I was shivering. She started making her way towards me.

_**Tauriel POV**_

I wanted to tell him. I truly did. The way he spoke showed his desperation for the truth to come to light. But it could not. The rift between our peoples was improving, but it has existed for many years. All that hatred could not be healed in one day. It would take hundreds of years for our races to truly accept each other. It might take thousands for them to accept the possibility that an Elf and a Dwarf might have feelings for one another. This is time we would not have for he was mortal. So instead I kept my feelings buried. I had bid him goodnight and tried to walk away. I had only made it a few steps before his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I can't sleep."

The voice was so broken as he confessed what was troubling him. It was the tears falling slowly down his cheeks that nearly broke me. For a moment I considered ignoring the consequences of what would follow for allowing myself to love him. I don't remember choosing to walk to him but the next thing I knew he was only a foot in front of me. I dropped to my knees to be level with him but he was taller than I gave him credit for and I ended up having to look up to meet his eye.

"I'm afraid of my own uncle," he continued. "I thought Erebor would be home, but when we got there it had changed him. He thought me and Fili were conspiring against him! He nearly killed Bilbo, there were times I thought he'd strike out at us and when the war started he held us back while we watched our kin get slaughtered. I don't want to go back to that. What if the mountain turns me too?"

"Nothing could turn your heart, it is too pure. You offer kindness to everyone, no matter who they are. It wasn't the mountain that affected him, Kili, you must not blame your home. Thranduil taught us about the Arkenstone and what it did to King Thror."

"That stone is the heart of that mountain. Thorin will be dead before he allows it to be separated from its home. As long as it's there, it could take hold of me."

"I will not let that happen," I said sternly. I reached my hand to remove a strand of hair from his eye.

"I'm a Dwarf, I have the same faults of greed that he has. How could you stop it?" he doubted me, but I decided not to be offended.

"I will drag you out of there by your toes and tie you to a tree until you come to your senses if I have to," he gave a light smile. "You are many things _mellon_, but greedy is not one of them."

"Thank you," he whispered. He was still troubled but the tears had stopped falling. "He turned his back to the people of Laketown. He made them a promise and he backed out of it. I think that it was I hate the most."

I remembered the promise he made me. I reached for the stone he had given me at the beach and held it out. He glanced at it. I took his hand and placed it in his palm.

"You keep your promises," I closed his fingers around the stone as he did when he gave it to me. "Like I said, your heart can not be swayed."

He looked up from our hands. My chest fluttered under the heat of his gaze. It would be so easy to give him my heart. So easy to ignore that we came from two very different places. His eyes drifted to my lips. I wanted to remain there and let these feelings take over, but I could not. I pulled my hands away and stood.

"Lie down and try to sleep. I will watch over you." He was obviously disappointed that I ruined the moment but he smiled anyway.

"Your gonna sit here all night? You sure you can handle my snoring for that long?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked as he moved to lie down. "You know it's a bit cold out, are you sure you don't want to join me down here?"

"Goodnight Kili," I rolled my eyes. He laughed and laid his head down. I was happy that he was back to himself and even happier knowing that I was the one able to give him comfort. Within minutes his breathing slowed and he was fast asleep. Contrary to his belief he didn't snore. I spent most of the night watching the stars. It was nice to be out here under the wide open sky. In Mirkwood it was impossible to see everything, but here there was nothing blocking my view. Occasionally, Kili would start to stir and I would try to soothe him with my voice. "Rest _mellon_, I am here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello!  
>I made a tumblr account, I will try to post updates on when chapters will be out a few days ahead of time if people are interested. <strong>_

_**Thanks for the favs/alerts/reviews everyone, your support is greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel POV<strong>_

Four days have passed since the battle ended. It was incredible how the people of all races gathered together to help clean up the city. The bodies of orcs were removed from the city while the races collected their dead to give them proper sendoff. The city was in poor spirits from the large numbers of our own dead. There were very few people alive who didn't have someone to mourn. All leaders agreed to prepare a feast tonight to lift everyone's spirit. The sun had just started to rise in the east and both dwarves and humans began pouring into the streets. Now that the city had been cleaned up, we would begin rebuilding Dale.

I was pleased to hear laughter from some of the children running around the streets, playing some sort of human game. The innocence of children was one of the most beautiful things I have witnessed since my depart from Mirkwood. They chased each other around without a care in the world. The sound of footsteps from behind, pulled me back to reality. I turned to find Legolas staring at the children.

"They act as if nothing has happened," he stated. "They have much to mourn."

His words didn't surprise me but I still found them to be harsh. I knew human children matured much slower than us and I do not believe they should be criticized for it. I remember losing my parents at a young age. My heart had felt broken, as if it would never heal. It wasn't until Thranduil began caring for me that I began to improve. It had been a long process and so many days were spent dwelling on the loss of my parents. Was that truly the way it should be?

"They have much to be happy for," I decided. "They have their lives and their home."

He didn't press further. Since the battle there has been tension between us. I missed the friendship we shared before, but I was not sure if it would ever be the same. Legolas was no fool. He knew about my conflicted feelings for Kili, yet he never pressed to discuss them. It seemed like ages ago when we captured the dwarves in Mirkwood and Thranduil had brought his sons affections for me to light. It upset me, knowing I had hurt him when I chose to stay with Kili that night in Laketown. Then, when I tried to stop the King from retreating, he volunteered to follow me to Ravenhill just to save the young Dwarf.

"Come," he decided to drop the topic. "We have much to do."

_**Kili POV**_

We started making our way back to the city. Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Bilbo were sent to collect lumber with me. We found a forest nearby and filled our wagon by lunchtime. Thorin had been unsure where to place the hobbit since he didn't have many skills for construction. His home was nicely built, but it was a hole in the ground. Instead of risking him being in the way of Dain's crew, he was sent to assist us in any way he could. He struggled to hold an axe so I had him watch over the rams that were hitched to the wagon. The creatures did not like to be treated like workhorses, but they were all we had to work with. All the horses were needed in the city. Rams were trained to charge into battle, not to pull cargo. Nonetheless, the animals pulled the cart with little fuss. As we neared Dale we started to hear the chorus of dwarves as they worked in the city.

"Your kind really likes to sing," Bilbo groaned.

"Oh Aye!" Bofur said. "It helps to keep us focused on the task at hand."

When we reached the city our cart that took all morning to fill was immediately emptied as the workers grabbed lumber from the cart as we passed. Bilbo looked in shock as he walked among the streets. His eyes gazed at the craftsmanship.

"Look at how much is done!" He admired. "This is incredible!"

"We dwarves work very efficiently Mr. Baggins," I laughed at his expression. "Don't you remember how quickly we cleaned your home?"

"I certainly remember how quickly you cleaned my pantry," he tried to look angry but he his smile was difficult to hide.

"Kili, come on. Give us a hand over here." Dwalin called. He was gathered with the others by a home that was nearly finished. I walked to them and Bilbo followed. "We're gonna fix this window up there."

"I'm not a craftsman Dwalin," I stated. "I don't know how to… AH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Gloin had jumped from the cart onto my shoulders. I stumbled slightly.

"Oy! A little heads up would be nice!" I yelled. I grunted as the other two climbed up to stand on the next pair of shoulders. My body wanted to crumble under the weight. "They have ladders you know!"

"Aye but your much closer lad," Bofur laughed. He grabbed a tool from his pocket and began working. I grunted and prepared my back for a long struggle.

"What on earth are you doing?" I glanced up to see Gandalf approach. Following closely behind him was Tauriel and Legolas. Even under the heavy weight, my heart lifted when I saw her. We didn't have much time to spend together since that night. She insisted that she had no magic to keep bad dreams away but I didn't believe her. Since she watched over me that night, I haven't had a single bad dream.

"Oh, you know," I struggled to speak under the weight. "Just having a good ol' group hug. Care to join?"

"Master Kili, there are ladders nearby. There is no need to strain yourself." Gandalf said. Next to him Legolas glared at me, clearly not amused by our techniques. Tauriel on the other hand was having a difficult time hiding her laughter.

"Now Gandalf, ask yourself this. If I was leading this operation, would I have placed myself on the bottom?"

"Your third in line for the throne lad, you should be used to the bottom."

"Uncalled for," I retorted.

"Quit complainin' and move us closer!" Bofur shouted. I groaned and staggered closer to the building. "Bilbo, hand me a hammer will ya lad?"

"How exactly do I get it up there?" Bilbo strained his neck to see Bofur four dwarves above him.

"Just have Kili lift his knee up and pretend he's a ladder."

"Bofur, I will drop your sorry arse!" I yelled. Bilbo grabbed the hammer and turned towards me. He looked unsure of what to do. I offered him a smile and reached out my hand. "Here Bilbo, hand it over."

He gave me the hammer and I tossed it up to Bofur, with a little more force than necessary. I couldn't see but I must have hit something because he yelped.

"I'm gone for a few days and look what happens," a new voice entered the street. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "you all turn my brother into a stepping stool."

"Fili!" Forgetting the fact that I was holding up three dwarves, I ran forward. It was so sudden that they all toppled off and crumbled in a pile. They cursed but I ignored them and ran to my brother to crush him into a hug. "You're awake!"

"Easy brother! I think the Elf King will string you up if his work gets undone," he winced. I immediately released him. So much happiness burst from my heart that it turned into laughter.

"Naw, I hear elves are secretly big softies," I winked at Tauriel. She responded with a smile until Legolas glanced at her. She quickly composed herself as the Prince shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"The Elf King might not harm ya, but we are gonna toss you off a cliff!" Dwalin recovered from his fall and glared at my direction. Bilbo was laughing at the fallen dwarves. Gloin picked up a stone and threw it at the hobbit.

"Hey!" He pretended to look offended. He grabbed it and threw it back, resulting in roars of laughter. Even Gandalf let out a chuckle.

"We've done it boys," I yelled. "We turned him into a Dwarf!"

Dwalin and Gloin laughed and patted him on the back. Bofur was still trying to recover his tools that scattered from the fall.

"Aye, all you need is a beard and no one would know the difference!" Bofur smiled at him before turning to look a Fili standing next to me. "How are you feelin' lad?"

"Little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He held a hand over his wound. "Happy to be alive."

"If I recall correctly my father ordered several days rest before you were to be walking." Legolas looked annoyed.

"I don't much like being told what to do by an Elf," Fili glared right back at him. I felt inclined to stick up for my brother, but unfortunately the Elf Prince had a point. Before Legolas could retaliate I put my hand on my brother's shoulder.

"He's right brother," I felt all dwarven eyes snap to me. I held my hands up defensively. "What?! Don't look at me like that, if Thorin finds out he's out here…"

"I'll throttle you if you don't get back in bed within the next five minutes!" Everyone stiffened as Thorin stormed into view. Even the Elven Prince took a step back in surprise. Behind uncle was the Elf King himself along with the new King of Dale. Bard looked nervous as uncle made his way to stand in front of us. His daughters walked closely behind him. Thranduil on the other hand looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"I just woke up uncle, I only wanted some fresh air."

"And you've gotten it, now get back in the house!" Fili bowed his head in defeat. Growing up, we both learned quickly that uncle wasn't affectionate, the last thing he expected after waking up from such a severe injury was to be scolded in front of a crowd. He nodded his head and turned to leave before Thorin grabbed his arm.

"Wait," For a moment I thought he was going to hit him. Instead, he brought him in for a hug. "I'm glad you are safe."

The tenderness made me smile. It may not have seemed like much to anyone else but after all we'd been through recently, it was refreshing.

_**Tauriel POV**_

Today had already been a very eventful day and it was only halfway gone. Watching the dwarves work was a privilege. They all worked as a team and together they could have the entire city rebuilt in a month. However, I wasn't sure how much longer Lord Dain would agree to stay. He was willing to help the men of Dale but his tolerance of elves was bound to fall sooner or later.

Now there was even more tension as Kili's brother was finally awake and he had wondered out here when he was supposed to be resting. I had been about to scold the dwarf myself but it made Kili so happy to see him that he forgot all about the dwarves he had been supporting to hug his brother. I enjoyed watching the affection between the two brothers. Elves hardly ever showed affection. In the six hundred years I have been on this earth I have only witnessed a few weddings. Apart from those moments, I never saw anything more than formal interactions between my people. The dwarves hugged without a care of who was around to witness such a private moment. I wondered what it would be like to be held in his embrace. Shortly after the dragon was slain he came to me on the beach and had grabbed my hand for just a moment. That alone was enough to send shivers throughout my entire body. Their moment was interrupted by the three Kings coming to the scene. Thorin practically dragged the older brother away even though he insisted he felt fine. _Stubborn Dwarf. _Apparently recklessness ran in the family. Thranduil followed them to make sure he did not hinder the healing process during his short adventure. Kili had wanted to go with him but there was still work to be done.

"He's frightening," Bard's oldest daughter watched the Dwarf King walk away with Fili.

"Ah that's nothing lass," the larger Dwarf, Gloin, spoke. "Kili here can tell you much harsher stories about Thorin's punishments."

"I wouldn't count on it, I think he took more beatings from the women." Bofur said.

His comment resulted in roars of laughter from the other dwarves, all except for Kili who glared at his kin. A new unpleasant feeling stirred in my belly as they discussed him spending time with female dwarves. It was stupid to feel jealous. I had no reason to feel this way. He was not promised to me, nor I to him.

"Aye, but he had it coming every time!" The red haired Dwarf had a difficult time containing his laughter.

"Hey, I had to do something! They kept trying to steal my brother away." Kili attempted to defend himself.

"They were trying to court him lad."

"What did you do to them?" Bilbo looked nervous as he asked the question. I too, was curious to hear the answer.

"Nothing too bad," he shrugged, but he could not resist smiling. "I usually just locked a ram in their chambers."

"So there really are Dwarf women?" Sigrid asked.

Every Dwarf turned to look at her. Each wore a confused expression.

"Of course there are females, where do you think we come from?" Bofur asked. Her face turned red. I had a strong desire to reach out to her but her father stepped in and put his arm around her.

"Forgive us," he stated. "But it is not often we have the company of dwarves. We rely on the tales we are told from other villages about your kind."

"There are very few of them and they don't explore outside of home very often," Kili must have noticed the young girl's embarrassment because he spoke to her softly. He offered her a smile. "I'd find it stranger if you had come across one."

The young girl smiled back at him, clearly thankful for understanding.

"Alright, enough standin' around. Back to work," one of the dwarves gathered his tools. "Come on Kili."

"Oh no, I don't think so," he said. "I will go find a ladder… Argh!"

Before he could walk away, the older Dwarf, Dwalin, snuck behind him to climb onto his shoulders.

"Oh come on!" He complained. A short laugh slipped through my lips before I could stop it. Thankfully, the dwarves were so loud though that no one noticed my slip up.

"I think I've had enough of dwarves for one afternoon," Gandalf sighed. He turned to me and Legolas. "Would you both accompany Master Bard and I to oversee construction in the Northern district?"

Legolas was quick to accept for the both of us. I wanted to refuse and stay here. The more time I spent around the dwarves, the more I realized how much I enjoyed their company. While my people might consider their actions to be immature, I found it to be enjoyable. Unfortunately, he was still my Prince and I was to obey. As the group turned to leave, I glanced back at Kili. He appeared troubled when he noticed I was leaving, but he quickly put on a smile. I returned it before turning away. We had only walked a short distance before my King appeared.

"Tauriel, I must speak with you." The others nodded and left us. Legolas gave his father a questioning stare but it was quickly dismissed. I began to worry about the nature of the conversation that was to follow. "When we last spoke of the issue, you were conflicted on your return to Mirkwood. I thought it best to mention that we depart tomorrow."

"I.." My heart dropped in my chest. I had been busy the past few days with little time to dwell on the topic. "I do not know."

"I'm not here for an answer," he waved my words away. "I am only here to provide you information. I will however, require your decision by tomorrow."

With that, he took his leave. I watched him follow his son. This was the man who cared for me when my parents passed and the man I spent my entire life fighting beside. I wanted to follow, but then I heard the roaring laughter of the dwarves behind me. I glanced back to look at the young Dwarf that I spent so much effort keeping alive. Standing here in the middle, I have never felt so conflicted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so I've been unsure as to wether or not elf and dwarf are supposed to be capitalized so I'm sorry if that has gotten distracting. I've gone to lowercase, so I hope that's right but I've seen it both ways.**_

_**Please enjoy chapter 4!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel POV<strong>_

The sun had fallen but the city glowed from the light of a roaring fire placed in the center of the city. The dwarves were not only skilled craftsman, they provided the fire and a very large meal. Children danced around the fire, occasionally poking at it with sticks. The dwarves laughed alongside the humans while the elves kept their distance. They remained close to the crowd but they appeared uninterested in the party taking place. Here I sit upon the rooftop of one of the buildings that was repaired earlier, realizing how divided our races are. I have been here for hours dwelling on where my heart belonged and yet I remained as troubled as I was when my King told me the news that they would depart tomorrow.

"Tauriel," the voice of my Prince echoed behind me. I was not surprised he was here. I had actually thought would find me much earlier. He walked to the edge of the roof where I sat. My eyes remained on the party and neither of us spoke for several moments. "We depart in the morning."

"Perhaps," never before had my voice sounded so little. I expected him to yell, shouting how unbelievable it was that I'd even consider abandoning my home, but it never came. Instead, he sat down beside me. I had tried hard to avoid this discussion with him but I feared it would not be put off any longer.

"You are considering staying." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. He sighed and looked at the party, clearly noticing the division as well. "Do you truly believe that a dwarf is worth abandoning all that you've known? My father favored you for many years Tauriel. You will turn your back on him? You will turn your back on me?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't form any words. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. After the long battle my brain had with my heart the past few hours, I no longer had any strength to stop myself for allowing the tear to fall.

"What is it about that dwarf?" He finally asked. "What has he done that makes him worthy enough to turn you away from your own people?"

"I have not turned away," I said. "I do not wish to turn away from you."

"Then why do you consider staying?" He pressed angrily. I was surprised he allowed his feelings to show.

"I feel free," I finally turned my gaze from the party to look in the eye of my closest friend. His expression told me it was not the answer he expected. "Mirkwood has always been my home but it is a place where the stars cannot find me. I have been trained to be a warrior, to never show weakness and to never be afraid. For that I am grateful for it has made me strong. I thought I had conquered fear, but the moment I thought the poison would take him from me, and again on Ravenhill… I had not known fear until those moments. When I am with him I don't have to be afraid of how I act and speak. I can be myself without worry of being scolded. With him, I am free."

It took a moment to realize that I had discovered my decision. The tears halted and my heart finally stood champion over my brain. I will always have a love for my past, but I can see no future without him involved. Legolas lowered his gaze and I could see in his eyes that he also knew my answer.

"He is mortal."

"Yes," I agreed simply.

"Do you truly believe the King under the mountain will allow a life for you inside those halls?"

"I do not know."

"How can you make such a big decision with little knowledge of the outcome?" He asked. He no longer sounded angry but he did remain frustrated. Finally, he met my eyes in defeat. "I just want to make sure you realize the consequences that will follow from this choice."

"I know it will not be easy. I do not even know if he wants me to stay, but I do know for certain that I couldn't go back to Mirkwood. Not while knowing that I would never see him again."

"Of course he will want you to stay." To my amazement, Legolas smiled. "In fact I do not believe there is a place in this city that will be able to hide from his cheers of joy when he hears the news."

At this I smiled. I looked at my friend to find that he appeared, happy.

"I wish only for good fortune to you, _mellon_. I just want to ask one more question." He stood to leave. "Do you love him?"

The question caught me off guard. Love was not a word to be used lightly for an elf. When it is discovered, the love between the man and woman would be permanent. I cared deeply for Kili, but was it love? Thranduil never did recall his words when he told me it wasn't real.

"I don't know," I whispered. Legolas only smiled.

"A mystery you shall no doubt solve with time," he turned to leave.

Shortly after he left, I began making my way to the streets. My heart felt renewed after finally solving the dilemma. Something interesting had occurred at the party because there were roars of laughter in the distance.

"Tauriel, of Mirkwood." I jumped at a rough voice behind me. I turned to find Kili's uncle.

"King Thorin," I bowed to him. It made me nervous that it was just the two of us in a dark portion of the city. Plus, he appeared to be in a poor mood.

"It has come to my attention that I am in your debt," he grumbled. I must have looked surprised because he attempted to soften his tone. "I do not mean to offer you insult, I simply do not like owing anyone. Especially an elf."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't know what debt you speak of. You owe me no kindness."

"I owe you all of the treasure of Erebor," he glared at the ground. "My nephew told me that the illness I left him with nearly destroyed him."

"Any healer could have saved him," I lied. "You owe me nothing."

"That is not the tale I have been told. My own men couldn't heal him. He says he only remembers darkness and pain after we left him. That is until you appeared." He brought his hands up to show me a necklace. I was not normally fazed by jewelry, but the craftsmanship was so beautiful it would be impossible for anyone not to be impressed. "My family is very dear to me. This is a gift from the Durin family, Kili crafted it himself during our short time in the mountain while I was… ill. We hope you'll accept what little we can give you."

With that, he held his hands out to me. It was only when he said that Kili was his creator did I have any desire for the piece. Plus, I thought it would be unwise to refuse anything from the temperamental King. I slowly took the necklace and held it carefully. The jewel was blue and on the back was some inscription in Khuzdul.

"Thank you."

"That is only part of the gift," he stated. The nervousness returned. It was very rare for me to receive any gift and I found the process uncomfortable. I didn't feel that I deserved the King's gifts. "There has been discussion of having one of your kind stationed in Erebor. I will be honest, I don't like the idea but the wizard, Bard and even your King believe it will help keep peace between our people if we remain connected. My gift to you is to allow you a place amongst my people, if you choose to accept the elf King's position."

An enormous weight lifted from my shoulders. Perhaps, the future would not be as uncertain as I thought.

"I… I think I will accept," I tried to contain my joy. I stood tall and gave him a bow as thanks. He returned the gesture before taking his leave towards the party. Feeling content, I finally decided to join the party.

_**Kili POV**_

I scanned the crowd looking for her. I hadn't been able to spend any time with Tauriel the past few days, aside from a few small meetings, and I was tired of it.

"Who are you looking for brother?" Fili sat beside me. After much debate, Thorin finally allowed him to join the party tonight as long as he took it easy. I was also instructed to make sure he followed these orders, which was difficult. Dwarven parties were exciting, especially with the rest of the city involved. Keeping Fili down was a task.

"No one," I lied. He glared at me.

"She's not here," he rolled his eyes. I glanced at him, surprised. "What? I'm your brother, and you are a terrible liar. You really need to back off from her."

This time, I glared at him. I didn't feel like talking about her with him yet. It felt wrong to discuss us when I didn't even know how to define our relationship.

"Seriously brother, whatever friendship you are trying to build with the elf is foolish."

"It would be foolish to turn our backs on each other." Fili only laughed but I continued. "It's true, we just need more time and our people will grow together."

"They leave tomorrow Kili." My heart fell. _Tomorrow? _

"What?! She can't… I mean, they can't leave! We have so much to do!"

"We'll finish the city ourselves, we've already made excellent progress."

"That's not what I meant," I grumbled. "We have finally gained their allegiance! If they leave now without us fully mending our differences, than we will surely lose it!"

"Look at them Kili," he pointed to the group of elves still gathered away from the rest of the party. They conversed with themselves and paid little attention to the rest of us. "They do not want to be friends."

"That's not true," I said firmly. Growing up, we had been told the elves were hard and uncaring. Tauriel was proof enough that elves were capable of compassion and kindness just as much as we are. They were simply raised to be different, to always be wise. However, below that hard shell was an elfling called for help. They just needed a little nudge. I gave him a mischievous grin and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I'll prove it to you."

I dragged him with me as I made my way towards the elves. Along the way I grabbed a pint of ale. Bilbo spotted us and walked towards us to see what we were up to. He yelped when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him along.

"What are you doing?" He tried to free himself from my grip.

"We are going to socialize with the elves," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bilbo looked confused while Fili's eyes widened in terror.

"No, no, no! Kili we can't just… They don't want... you reckless little…"

"Good evening fellow war companions!" I greeted as we reached a group of elves. They stiffened in surprise and turned away from their conversations to look at us. "I don't believe we've met. I am Kili, this is my brother Fili and our trusty traveling companion Bilbo Baggins!"

The elves stared blankly at us, unsure if this was a trap or not. Fili looked ready to vomit, while Bilbo raised his hand slightly to wave in greeting.

"What do you want, dwarf?" One of the elves finally asked.

"My friend Bilbo here was just telling me a ridiculous tale, you'll laugh when you hear." A couple of the elves leaned forward in interest, the others narrowed their eyes, clearly wanting to be left alone. "He thinks that an elf can out-drink a dwarf, which I said of course, is crazy."

The elves laughed. Bilbo shrunk back, not enjoying being brought into this mess.

"Ale has no effect on elvish blood young dwarf," an elf replied. "Only strong wines can have even the slightest damage to our judgment."

"Oh, really?" I smiled. "I sense a challenge approaching!"

"There would be no challenge, foolish dwarf. You could not be victorious."

"Aye but we happen to have some of the strongest wine at our disposal." I held up my pint. "What do you say?"

_**Tauriel POV**_

A song broke out at the celebration. The dwarves hollered in excitement and I was eager to see what was occurring up ahead. When I arrived my mouth fell open in surprise. The dwarves spun around holding pints of ale in the air as they sung. All around them were elves. They weren't quite dancing, but they did move along with the dwarves while holding glasses of wine. There were still several elves away from the group, looking annoyed at their companions who participated in the dwarves' festivities. I wondered what miracle had occurred that brought such a bizarre truce.

"Quite a sight isn't it," the wizard walked up to stand beside me. He chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Ironfoot and Erebor could handle being in the same proximity without killing each other, let alone party together."

"I do believe I've walked into a dream," I said in awe. Still in disbelief.

"I assure you my lady," he chuckled. "This is quite real. I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I am Gandalf the grey."

"Tauriel of Mirkwood," I gave a slight bow.

"I hear you might have a new title. Tauriel of Erebor, perhaps?" He smiled at me. "Thranduil has been discussing placing an ambassador in the mountain. He often mentioned your name. Have you accepted the King's offer?"

"I haven't discussed the matter with him yet," I was surprised to hear that Thranduil was the one to offer my name to the dwarf King. I was also surprised that the wizard knew of the matter when I had only found out moments ago.

"I think it admirable that you would consider living amongst the dwarves. I know they are a stubborn breed and to an elf might seem… Oh, how do I put it?"

"Obnoxious, bad mannered, immature. Shall I offer more?" Thranduil appeared beside the wizard. Bard had followed him along with two of his children, his youngest daughter seemed to be missing.

"Oh well, yes but they are quite an enjoyable crowd, once you get used to them." I smiled as the wizard attempted to defend the dwarves. My King scowled at the elves that let their guard down to drink with the dwarves.

"That remains to be seen. We leave tomorrow and they have gotten half my comrades drunk. That dwarf of yours really knows how to make a mess of things." He turned his attention to me. I could feel a blush take spread over my face and the wizard gave me a questioning look. "Have you given any thought to our previous conversation?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat nervously. "I believe I am going to stay."

To my surprise, Sigrid clapped excitedly and ran to me to give me a hug. The support of the young girl filled my heart with joy. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed her presence. It was nice to have a female around since most of my life has been spent in training with men. I have grown not to mind the lack of female companions but I could get used to the change. I hoped my choice to remain behind would bring us closer.

"I'm so happy you're staying," she stepped back and smiled. Bard pulled her to his side.

"I've heard you kept my family alive during the dragon attack," he told me. "I don't know how to thank you. My children mean the world to me."

"They are alive and well," I replied. I was tired of people believing they were in my debt. I was lowly, and I did deserve such praise. "I am happy to help."

"Very well," Thranduiil cut in. I was thankful he interrupted before the human King could insist any further. "I will alert the troops of your promotion, once their sober of course. I will expect to hear from you on occasion about your duties in Erebor."

I nodded and tried to hide my smile. He was annoyed by the actions of his warriors but I think he found it more comical than he would allow himself to show. A few new figures came into view, laughing loudly as they rounded the fire. Kili danced into view with Bard's youngest child laughing on his shoulders. I briefly wondered how he became in charge of babysitting the youngest princess of Dale. She held onto the dwarves head to keep herself steady. Behind them, Fili pulled along the hobbit while holding a pint of alcohol in his other hand.

"Come on Bilbo, just move with the beat."

"I don't know how I get dragged into your nonsense," he huffed.

"Da!" The young girl shouted from atop Kili's shoulders. He followed the girl's gaze and began moving her towards her father with his companions in tow. "Look da, I'm dancing!"

"I see darling," Bard smiled at his youngest.

"Come on Sigrid!" She yelled to her older sister. "Dance with us!"

"I can't Tilda," she shrunk back. "I don't know how to dance."

"That is what we're here for, milady," Fili held his hand out to her. Then he glanced at Bard. "With your father's permission of course?"

Bard nodded. Sigrid, whose face was red as a tomato, reached out to take the dwarf's hand. He smiled and pulled her away from the group and spun her around. It didn't take long before her embarrassment disappeared and she happily twirled along with the dwarf.

"Alright little one," Kili helped the young child to the ground. "This dwarf needs a breather."

He smiled when he noticed me.

"You elves certainly know how to hold your drink."

"Yes and you certainly know how to manipulate an entire army into a drinking game." Thranduil growled.

"Hey, you make it sound as if it was easy. It took a lot of persuading." Kili smiled.

"Dwarves," my King rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I think it is time for me to find some wine." Gandalf said. "I've had a long day around dwarves."

"Mm, yes I know what you mean." Bilbo smiled.

"Hey!" Kili pretended to look offended. "I'm right here mates!"

The men share a laugh before the wizard walked away. Others followed until it was only Kili and me left. He walked to stand beside me. For a moment we stood in silence, watching the party unfold.

"The King seems to think you're responsible for this," I smiled at him.

"Ah, yes well, I may have challenged the elves to a drinking game." He tried to sound guilty, but failed miserably. "I can't take all the credit though, I had help from Fili and Bilbo. That or I dragged them into it, I can't really remember. It's been a long day."

He glanced at his brother and smirked. Fili had slowed his movements and was now dancing at a slow pace with the young girl. Sigrid looked pleased to be in the dwarf's arms.

"When did those two become so close?" I asked as we watched the couple.

"Fili and Sigrid? She's only been helping watch over him while he's injured."

"I do not know many people who will dance that slow without further intentions." I raised my eyebrows.

"He's supposed to be taking it easy," he only shrugged. "Care to dance?"

He turned to me and held out a hand. I wanted to take it, but my nerves got the better of me.

"Your drunk," I scolded. He dropped his hand in disappointment but smiled anyway.

"Nah, I've been tossing my drinks over my shoulder when they aren't looking." He winked.

"I never thought of you as a cheater," I said.

"It's only cheating if victory is the goal," he stated. I gave him a confused stare. "I never cared about winning a competition, I only wanted to get them involved in the party. I was getting sick of the division."

My heart fluttered and I had a newfound respect for him. I glanced at the elves again and noticed a few more had joined the party.

"It seems you've succeeded," I smiled and turned my gaze back to him. Worry began to spread through my body when I discovered him frowning. "What is it?"

"I um," he cleared his voice. "I heard your leaving tomorrow."

"My people are leaving tomorrow, yes." His face fell.

"I don't suppose you'd ever consider remaining behind?" His eyes were so soft. I wanted desperately be closer to him, but I controlled myself. "I know we don't have much but we'll rebuild and…"

"You misunderstand," I interrupted. His eyebrows raised. "I have already accepted an offer from your King to remain in Erebor to keep peace between our people."

"Really?" His face lit up so greatly that I couldn't resist smiling. Before I realized what was happening, I was pulled forward as his arms crushed me to his chest. A gasp escaped my lips and my heart beat so quickly I thought it may burst from my chest. He was on his tip-toes and his neck was stretched so his chin could lean on my shoulder. It was only a quick hug before he pulled away but it was enough to send my heart racing. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I have a lot to adjust to," I smiled. My body trembled from his short embrace. Both of us, too nervous to speak any further, turned to watch the party side by side. A moment later I felt the soft touch of his fingers against my hand. I opened my fingers and allowed his to entwine with mine. I glanced at him to find his eyes already looking at me. His tender gaze warming every inch of my body.

"I'm glad you're staying," he finally whispered. Under his soft eyes and warm touch, I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the greatest at FF's reply system and I want to take time to answer people who review because it means a lot to me to hear what you guys think. So, if you left a review before 126/15, find your username below. Thank you all very much!**

**Margaritasc – Thank you for the support! **

**JP- Thank you for your support! I update as soon as I possibly can, I work on this story quite frequently :) **

**Salwyn77- Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear my attempt at comedy is appreciated! I'm told I have an odd sense of humor that not many find amusing lol! **

**Mfaerie32- Thank you very much, I worry about the flow every time I put a chapter out so it's good to hear that you like it. lol I'll try not to make it too slow, they still have a long journey to go but I tried to give a little Kiliel in this chapter. I stripped her title because in this story Thranduil would have never seen her so damaged and if Kili hadn't died, I don't think he would have been as soft with her but I sort of "solved" the title issue in this chapter. Hope that helps! **

**Vi-Violence- Thank you! I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed the comedy attempt :) I have a couple dwarf scenes similar to that one, that I have bouncing around in my head so there could be more but nothing for certain yet.**

**Ktikat131- Agreed! Unfortunately I don't think support would come quickly for the pairing but perhaps in the future. They did get a little bit in this chapter so hopefully that eases your mind :)**

**AutumnWinter- Thank you very much for the support!**

**Wizard xp- Thank you for your support! I will definitely continue writing, it helps deal with the pain of that movie lol**

**Celebrisilweth- Thanks for the review! Agreed, I don't want to say too much to give away future plans but she should come around fully eventually ;)**

**Edger2deadly- Thanks for the support!**

**Disneydancer and Mystique- I replied via FF several weeks ago :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... somehow while writing this story I have turned myself into a Figrid shipper, which is weird because I thought it was a ridiculous pairing the fandom made up for the longest time. Shame on me! That being said, I'll have slight, I repeat SLIGHT mention of Fili/Sigrid at some points but overall this is a Kiliel story. Maybe when I finish this story I'll make a version based around Fili and Sigrid but today is not that day.**

**On another note, this story is going to start moving along a lot quicker in the next few chapters. I feel we've spent enough time in Dale. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kili POV<strong>_

I woke to the sounds of shuffling feet coming from the rest of the dwarves in our rented home. My body argued against the early rise but a smile crept on my face as I remembered the events from last night. I had been bold, probably a little too bold, with my actions at the party. I was surprised that the elf King didn't find me after the party to kill me for getting his army drunk. I never actually thought they would've agreed to the competition, but they were more eager to join the party than they would allow to show. Then there was Tauriel. She would not be leaving with the rest of them today. I remember the feelings that erupted from having her in my arms, even if it was only a small moment. I let her go too soon, afraid when I realized what I was doing. Yet, she didn't pull away when I took her hand.

"Get up brother," Fili ordered.

"Five more minutes," I argued. I closed my eyes to reminisce in my time with the she-elf. Unfortunately, my brother had other plans. The weight of his body came crashing down on me . "Ahh! Get off!"

"I just wanted a hug," he laughed as I tried to push him off.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" When I finally got him off I crawled out of my blankets to avoid another dwarven hug.

"I'm always chipper," he shrugged. "Now get up, we are to be there to send the elves off."

We all got dressed and made our way to the center of the city. My back ached from my role as a ladder just yesterday. When we reached the center we found Bard with his family, along with several men that fought in the war. Bard held the reins of a chestnut horse in his hand. The large animal apparently wasn't ready to go to work because his eyes were closed and he leaned on his hind leg lazily. _I feel your pain,_ I thought to myself. There was no sign of the elves, or Tauriel. A moment of panic crept into my mind that they already left and she followed. I pushed that thought aside and assured myself that she would never have left without saying goodbye.

Beside me came a grunt. I glanced at my brother to find him clutching his belly where the blade had pierced through him. Panic flared in my chest.

"What's wrong," I reached for him but he pushed me away.

"It's nothing," he groaned. "I'm just sore is all."

"You should rest. You did more moving around yesterday than you were supposed to."

"And whose fault is that little brother?" He smirked at me. "I spent enough time in that room resting. I am fine."

"Oh Mahal, I see it." I groaned.

"What?" He checked his wound nervously.

"I see why people say we are a stubborn breed," I smiled. He was less amused and punched my shoulder playfully.

"I'm stubborn? I'm not the one trying to court the enemy." He teased. A twinge of anger stuck my heart.

"She is not the enemy," I said forcefully. My sudden anger shocked him. He looked ready to argue the matter further but we came within earshot of the gathered group of men.

"We'll talk about it later," he promised. I felt unsettled. If anyone was to be accepting of my relationship with Tauriel, I had expected it would be him. For the very first time in my life, I was disappointed in my brother. The rest of the dwarves that had been invited caught up and walked to stand around us. I spotted the elves walking in perfect formation towards us while Dain's crew was still nowhere to be seen. I curiously wondered where the Lord of the Ironhills had been hiding. I hadn't seen him since the day of the battle.

"Where are the dwarves of Ironfoot?" Dwalin asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one curious. Bard turned, just noticing our arrival.

"I was hoping you would know. I have not seen them." He shrugged.

"They left very early this morning, while we were asleep." Everyone turned. Thorin kept his eyes to the ground. As the elves approached he looked up at them, trying very hard to keep a calm expression. "Dain, does not approve of our allegiance with the elves. He said as long as we ally with them, he will not aid us."

Silence evaded the center. I finally spotted Tauriel, who wore a strange expression. She looked angry, yet at the same time… guilty. I wanted to go to her, but with the new developments I felt it would only cause more trouble.

"Pity," the elf King said dryly. "We were getting along so well. Shall we discuss the matter privately?"

He glanced at Thorin. Uncle looked ready to throw a punch at the King, but thankfully he only nodded.

"Fili, Kili. Stay here, the rest of you get too work." He ordered our group. Bard and Thranduil made similar arrangements until it was only the two Kings left, along with Tauriel and the elf Prince. We crowded each other and waited for the rest of the group to disperse. Bard was the first to speak.

"What is going on here? Have the dwarves truly abandoned us?"

"Only Dain's army," he glared at the human King.

"Why now?" Bard persisted. "We've been at peace for four days, what has happened to sway his mind?"

"He was less impressed with our… activities last night. He came to me after the party to demand that we cut off our communication with the elves."

My heart flared with anger at the stubborn King. Our people were finally on the mend from a long period of hatred, and now he sought to ruin it.

"Shall I recall my ambassador from your company then?" The elf King spoke. My anger was replaced by complete terror. I glanced at Tauriel who looked blankly at her King.

"Uncle you can't, we owe them…"

"Silence!" Thorin glared at me. There it was. The face from the nightmare had returned, except this time I wasn't dreaming. The fear of him came crashing down on me and I stood frozen.

"If you deny the elves support, we shall do the same with you." Bard spoke fiercly. Thorin glanced angrily at him. I knew that in his eyes the elves meant nothing, but the people of Laketown had seen his dragon sickness and suffered because of it. He had lost his honor when he cut them off. I only hoped that restoring his honor meant more to him than losing his cousin's support. He could be reasoned with, _I hope, _but if we turned our backs on Thranduil, we would never gain his trust.

Finally uncle grunted and responded. "We will not cast aside the elves."

"How gracious of you," Thranduil said sarcastically. _Don't push it you stubborn elf._ Thankfully uncle brushed off his tone.

"We will remain behind a few more days but we can delay our return to Erebor no longer."

"Understood," Bard nodded. He then turned to the elves. "King Thranduil, we offer you this horse as a small token of our appreciation. He is the best steed of our stock that is left."

Thranduil nodded in appreciation. "I shall pass this horse to our new ambassador, as she will need to keep in contact with our land."

"Sigrid!" Bard called for his daughter. The young girl came into view, taking a nervous glance at us. "Take Armand to the stables, and show Tauriel where to find him. He now belongs to her."

Sigrid smiled at Tauriel. Since that night in Laketown when she worked her magic against the poison, she looked up to her. Before they could leave Thorin spoke.

"Wait. I too have a gift to offer." He turned to look at Fili who quickly opened the sack he'd been carrying. He pulled out the white gems that had rightfully belonged to the elves of Mirkwood. My spirits lifted. "I would like to return these gems to your kin, in hopes that we can continue to be allies."

For the first time since I met him, the elf King softened his gaze. Beside him, Tauriel gleamed.

"It seems we too owe you the return of your jewel," we looked at Bard who pulled the Arkenstone from his satchel.

"Aye, Kili please retrieve the stone," Thorin spoke softly. I looked at him surprised to find fear evident in his features. When I didn't move right away his voice became harsher. "Kili. Retrieve the stone."

I swallowed and made my way to Bard. The small distance felt like miles as I remembered what the stone had done to my uncle. It corrupted him. The great King of Erebor, slayer of Azog, could not handle the pressures of the Arkenstone. If he couldn't, how could i? I lifted my hand to reach for the stone until the image of his evil expression from the dream flashed in my mind. I jumped back, trembling.

"I can't," my voice was weak.

"Kili! Don't be a fool," uncle bellowed.

"No I won't," I argued. "I saw what that stone did to you. I want nothing to do with it."

"You will follow your King's orders!"

"I will not be turned into a monster!" A weary silence fell upon the crowd. Thorin looked sick. Just then I realized what I had said, I had called him a monster. I tried to apologize, but the words refused to pass my lips. As harsh as my words were, they had to be recognized. Bard nervously cleared his throat.

"Perhaps my daughter could carry the stone to the mountain. It has no effect on humans, correct?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded, still in shock from my words. "Perhaps that would be wise. Fili, Kili, go with her. Bury it."

_**Tauriel POV**_

The walk was silent. The elves had left shortly after the debate in Dale and I traveled with the two dwarves and human to bury the Arkenstone. I hated the jewel. Kili was a strong man and I never before seen him so shaken. Not even the night when I consoled him over his dreams. I wanted the stone destroyed, but the dwarf King would never allow it.

Sigrid clutched the stone atop my new horse. She looked nervous to be holding the stone that caused so much distress. Behind us came the sounds of a galloping horse. We all turned to find Legolas sprinting our way. I became nervous that the King decided to bring me home afterall.

"I come with orders from the dwarf King," he slowed his horse as he approached. "He wishes for the stone to be buried outside of the halls."

"Why would we trust you?" Fili growled. Legolas only smirked.

"If you wish to receive your uncle's wrath when he learns you brought that fowl jewel inside his halls, than be my guest."

Fili looked unimpressed but Kili reasoned with him. "Relax, he can be trusted."

"Whose side are you on?" He growled.

"Well I'm standing beside Armand, so I'm on the horse's side." He smiled. He then turned to smirk at Legolas who stood behind the horse. "Which would mean you're the horse's…"

"Kili!" Sigrid gasped before he could finish his profanity. "Aren't Princes supposed to be well mannered?"

"That's what Fili is for. I'm just the spare," he laughed. Beside him, the brother groaned and bent over in pain. Kili grabbed him to hold him steady while Sigrid jumped off her horse to stand beside him.

"What's wrong with him," she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he tried shoving Kili off, although he wouldn't budge.

"You are not bloody fine, we're taking you back. Get on the horse," he tried to force his brother up.

"No, I will finish this mission."

"Oh you stubborn son of a ram," Kili grumbled.

"I'm stubborn? Who was the dwarf who had a deadly Morgal wound and claimed several times that it was nothing." My heart jumped as he talked about Kili's wound. I was uncomfortable joking about such a dire moment.

"Oh Mahal, at least ride the horse."

"I'm not riding that bloody beast."

"Fili, either get on that horse or I will drag you by your toes." Fili chuckled.

"That's a bit contradicting isn't it? You want me healthy yet you threaten to drag…"

"Fili!" Kili yelled. Both Sigrid and I laughed as the two quarreled.

"Alright fine, get me on the darn horse, AHH," Kili bent down and threw the brother over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"You said to get you on the horse. Sigrid dear, would you mind leading the beast to stand near that rock?" Her smile was wide from trying to suppress her laughter, but she obeyed the young Prince and held onto the horse. Kili carried his brother to the horse while he spoke something in Khuzdul from his shoulder. I didn't know the language but I suspected a few curse words were involved. When the blonde Prince was seated upon the horse, we continued the journey to Erebor. The young girl led the horse by its reins in case it decided to bolt. Legolas also joined us.

"Are you not returning to Mirkwood?" I asked him.

"I have been tasked elsewhere. I am to travel north to find a ranger." He responded. The tension between us was long gone and replaced with the renewal of our friendship.

"Aw what a shame," Kili said sarcastically. "I was just starting to like you Lego-Lass."

"How do you plan to live with these insufferable creatures?" The elf Prince smirked at me.

"Tauriel is gifted with a beautiful sense of humor." Kili smiled as he answered for me. "Well, everything about her is beautiful but that's beside the point."

I furiously tried to hide my blush and ordered myself not to smile. Unfortunately, his words tore apart my judgment and the smile crept up anyway. Only Sigrid approved of his poetry as the other men traveling with us looked mildly uncomfortable.

"You are hopeless brother," the blonde haired dwarf sighed.

"I'm not the injured bugger on a horse."

The rest of the journey was filled with hopeless, yet playful bickering between the dwarf and elf princes. When we finally reached the massive mountain, the dwarves searched for a place to bury the stone just outside of the gates.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Fili stated as they began digging.

"Would you prefer to bring that filthy stone into our new home?"

"Would you relax brother, we were with that stone for days and it never affected either of us." Kili only grumbled. Something troubled him, but he obviously wasn't willing to talk about it with an audience. They dug the hole deep, so deep they had disappeared from sight. Several moments later, Fili called up for the stone. Sigrid handed the stone down and then they helped each other climb out to begin filling the massive hole.

"Well, I must be off. This is goodbye for now _mellon_," he bowed to me. I smiled and returned the gesture. He mounted his horse. "I would offer good luck in dealing with these dwarves but I sense that won't be an issue."

I smiled and he turned his horse. I felt a twinge of sadness as I watched him leave.

"What does that mean?" Kili walked to stand beside me.

"What?"

"Mel-lone," he struggled to speak the elvish word.

"_Mellon,_ it means friend." His features relaxed.

"Oh good, I thought it meant something else like…" He thought over his words. "Something else."

"Like what?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure you'd approve of my thoughts," he gave a sly smile. I looked at him in confusion. "Fine, I warned you. I thought it meant lover."

I blushed. "If you recall, I said the word to you four nights ago."

"I know," he smirked. "I was hoping it was a special word meant just for me."

I was about to retort but Fili doubled over in pain. Sigrid caught him before he hit the ground and we rushed to his side. I pulled his arms away to look at the wound. I gasped lightly when I saw blood soaking into his shirt.

"We must get him back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Moly! Two chapters in one weekend, woohoo! I am thankful for the lack of homework this week, but don't get used to it ;) Professor's are ruthless! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel POV<strong>_

We finally got the dwarf back to town and into bed. He was clearly not happy to be back in the house, but since the pain had gotten worst he became more reasonable to work with. Sigrid remained behind to watch me tend to his wound, while Kili was ordered to help outside.

"Do you inspire to be a healer?" I asked the girl.

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "I want to be able to help people."

"You are a Princess of Dale with a kind and noble spirit," Fili mumbled tiredly. "You will no doubt touch the hearts of everyone here."

The young girl blushed. "I'm not sure I'll get used to that title."

"Just talk to Kili if you feel stressed over it," he chuckled. "He hates the title."

"How did you get used it?" She asked him. I started tearing at the herbs that would help with the pain.

"It's never bothered me much," he shrugged. "We didn't really have a Kingdom to rule so most my time was spent with my uncle, learning to fight. I guess Kili helped take my mind off my duties during my free time. He helped quite a lot now that I think about it. He kept me occupied, kept all the suitor's away."

"Pull up your shirt," I interrupted. He looked stunned which made me smirk. "In order to heal you, I have to see the wound."

"Alright but if Kili tries to kill me when he learns you've seen my bare chest, I expect you'll be there to protect me," he chuckled and lifted his shirt to reveal the wound. His humor reminded me of his brother. They were more alike than I had once thought. "You too Sigrid, Bard will hang me for this."

"It's only your belly master dwarf," I rolled my eyes but Sigrid giggled. I began cleaning the wound and was surprised how small it was. "This does not look nearly as bad as I had thought."

"That's because you're looking at the exit wound. The back is worst, or so I'm told." I frowned and walked around the bed to see his back. The sight caused me to gasp. "That bad huh?"

"Master dwarf, you are exceptionally lucky to be alive."

Unable to contain her curiosity, Sigrid joined me at his back. A look of pure shock covered her face. I asked her to continue working at his belly while I tended to the back. She suddenly looked nervous but she gently pressed a cloth against his wound. I began working on his back. "Some of your stitches came out. You've been out of bed far too much."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that several times. Doesn't change anything."

"If I find you out of this bed I will drag you back here myself," I said sternly.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you'd be able to lift me with those scrawny arms," he chuckled. I sighed angrily, ready to twist his arm until he agreed to my terms but Sigrid offered a more peaceful approach.

"Perhaps me and Tilda could keep you company? We have to make blankets for our people, we could easily do that here. I know where not as fun as your brother but…"

"I'd like that," he quickly interrupted. I stared curiously at them, as they both blushed and tried to avoid each other's eyes. Rather than dwelling on the two, I returned to his back. He tensed as I began stitching his wound. I may have been a bit harsher than necessary, but I was annoyed that he carelessly reopened it in the first place. He thought it was just a minor wound, yet it was a wound that nearly took his life. Do dwarves not find cases like this to be important? Although, I felt better knowing that he would be watched by the two Princesses of Dale.

_**Kili POV**_

I pounded away at the trunk of the tree. I had once again been tasked to gather more lumber for the town. I didn't mind though. The work kept my mind at ease and distracted me from Fili's wound. I would make sure not to be so reckless with him in the future, until he's healed of course. I had been the one to drag him around last night and even though Thorin wouldn't say it, I knew he thought I was responsible for Dain's departure. I was the one who got the elves involved. Although the disappointment from uncle lingered in my mind, I still did not regret it.

"If you hit that any harder, the tree is going to start fighting back," Bilbo commented. Due to the lack of workers, it was just me and him out here. He casually hacked away at a tree nearby.

"It looked at me funny," I attempted to smile. "It was asking for a fight."

"So, how many more of these to we need to cut down?" He asked tiredly.

"Bilbo, you're still on your first tree," I chuckled.

"Hey! Hobbits weren't made for this type of work."

"We can leave after we get these two cut up."

Because of the lack of help, the trees took nearly two hours to finish. We loaded the wagon and began our journey home. Bilbo had little strength left so I threw him up on Tauriel's new horse. The colt's fur was as red as her hair and even though he had already gone through a whole days work he pulled the lumber faithfully. He was a perfect steed, very well suited for her. Since Dain took all of the battlerams with him, we were left with few mounts to work with.

We made it back to the city shortly before sundown. Since everyone had quit working for the day, I sent Bilbo off to join the dinner party as I unhitched Armand. I left the cart in the street and lead the horse to the stables. The young colt followed me loyally as we entered the large barn. He whinnied a light greeting to the rest of the horses and I began removing the straps from his back. The animal was drenched in sweat from the day's work and I worried if he'd be cold tonight. So, after cleaning his hooves, I began brushing his sweaty fur. The horse closed its eyes and his head drooped low, enjoying the pampering.

"Spoiled beast," I laughed. Armand's ears twitched at the noise. He turned his enormous head to look at me when I stopped brushing. "What? Don't look at me like that, I am not going to stand here all night."

The horse nickered.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're yelling at me?" I smiled at the horse. Armand blew through his lips and turned his head forward. "Okay, that was defiantly a curse. I may have to clean your mouth with soap."

"Talking to a horse?" Tauriel entered the barn. Her smile caused my heart to flutter.

"He was merely inquiring about his new owner. He was worried that you'd use spurs on him, but don't worry I set him straight." She laughed. I loved the sound of her laughter. She walked to stand by the horse's face who raised his large head to look at her. She gently stroked his cheek as she whispered something in her language to the beast. His ears perked forward to catch every syllable. The gentle tone of her voice made me jealous of the horse. Mahal, now I'm jealous of an animal.

"What did you say to him?" I asked as she finished.

"I told him how joyful I am to be working with such a magnificent animal," she smiled. I couldn't contain my laugh.

"You know I was joking right?"

"Of course, but it is a genuine fear for a horse to be paired with a new person whom they have never met." I stared at her, astonished.

"Can you speak with them?" She smiled.

"Not by words, but their body language tell me everything."

"That is a fine gift you have," I said.

"You could do it too," she glanced at me. "I could teach you how to read them."

"That's kind of you," I smiled. "But I fear all I would be able to read is, carrots, apples and sugarcubes. How is my brother?"

"Cranky," she grumbled. "I left him in good hands though. I think Sigrid enjoys spending time with him."

"Will he be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, he just pulled some stitches is all." She assured me.

"Ah, that would be my fault," I grimaced. "I dragged him along in my nonsense last night."

"It wasn't nonsense." Her tone was fierce and it shocked me. I looked in her eyes to find nothing but certainty as she spoke. "You try hard to unify our people, while others insist on remaining distant from each other. You are much wiser than you give yourself credit for, and there was no stopping your brother. I too saw him last night, he was happy where he was. There would be no stopping him."

It wasn't often that I had trouble finding words to say to her, and yet she rendered me speechless in just a moment. I stood there looking at her in awe, probably looking incredibly stupid. Either she was uncomfortable with my stare or she simply didn't notice, but she turned to retrieve a large blanket from the corner of the barn.

"It's going to be cold and he's wet," she brought the blanket to the side of the horse. She tossed it over the animals back and I helped her secure it. Shortly after the blanket was securely on his back, we sought out an open stall for the horse to stay in. As soon as he was in the stall he bent down to his knees and laid in the bedding.

"They have prepared a dinner," she told me as we left the barn. "Shall we join the others?"

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll join you if you wish," I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"And here I have heard great tales about the appetites of dwarves," she gave me a playful smile.

"Hey! I keep myself well trimmed," I laughed. "Although, you could ask Bilbo about our fierce appetites. We surprised him on our first meeting by completely emptying his pantry. Or I could bring you to meet Bombur during our meals but I'm afraid he'd frighten you off."

She laughed and led me down a path away from the crowds. I was curious to know where she was taking me but I followed faithfully. We came upon the spot where we she had comforted me the night of my dream, except this time the wall was standing. She started ascending the stairway to the top of the wall. "What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to look at my new home."

"You were just there today," I chuckled.

"It's much different at night," I cursed myself as I remembered how much the starlight meant to her. Thankfully, she made no gesture to imply that she took offence. I began to wonder about her feelings about leaving her home. It could not be easy to leave your life behind so suddenly.

"Are you nervous to live there?"

"Yes," she replied truthfully. "But there is something exciting about starting a new life."

"Promise me you'll tell me if you feel uncomfortable," I begged. "I know we are very different…"

"Kili," she hushed me by bringing a hand to my cheek. Her touch sent surges of heat through my veins and my breathing became heavy. This was the first time she was the one to initiate contact, and I prayed it wouldn't be the last. "The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that we are not as different as I had once thought. It is strange, but when I am around your kind I feel that I do not have to be so reserved. I'm not afraid to sound foolish."

I smiled and brought my hand up to take hers. Her hand curled into mine and I brought her soft fingers to my lips. I could hear her soft gasp, but I finished the kiss anyway. "Never let anyone hold you back. I meant it when I said everything about you is beautiful. Including your personality."

I glanced at her lips, contemplating if she'd allow such an act to happen. However, she looked unsure so I dropped her hand and settled with the warmth of being beside her. We both leaned on the railing and I made sure to leave little space between us.

"I think Sigrid may come seeking your advice sometime," she broke the silence. "She seems nervous about her new duties as Princess."

"I think Bard may kill me if I teach her my ways of escaping royal duties," I laughed.

"So I've heard. Rams in the dwarrowdam's quarters?" I could feel my face redden.

"I'm afraid that was one of my minor incidents," I smiled slyly. "In my defense, I was very young."

"How long ago?" She saw right through me.

"Okay, I may have done something right before I left but I've matured quite a lot since I left home."

"Mmhmm, and what of our first encounter in the dungeon?" We both laughed.

"I was only trying to annoy you and if I recall correctly, you did come back to visit." I raised my eyebrows.

"It was rare for me to come across a dwarf, let alone one willing to speak with me." She admitted. "I had only heard stories of dwarves who hated my kind. I was intrigued at the dwarf who was willing to open up to an elf."

"You offered the same kindness. Most of my childhood was filled with the terms cold, uncaring, stiff and many more fowl words that were drilled into my head to describe elves. Then the elves of Rivendale offered us shelter and then of course, I met you. I knew my teacher's were rather uneducated in the matter."

"You were in Rivendale?" she looked surprised.

"Aye. I'll admit they were stiff but not uncaring. We livened it up there for a couple of days," I chuckled. "I'm surprised Lord Elrond didn't throw us out."

"I can only imagine," her smile returned. I caught her glancing at my hand, contemplating whether or not it would be appropriate to hold. To help her decision, I turned my hand and offered it to her. With a nervous glance at me, she placed her finger in my palm and I gladly held them. "You were brave today, refusing to take the stone."

"Brave?" I frowned. "I've been getting the _coward_ vibe from everyone else."

"I don't know what your uncle was like in that mountain, but it is obviously that it wasn't pleasant. Not many people would have had the willpower to refuse their King's orders."

"I believe you just called yourself brave," I smiled but she shook her head. I squeezed her hand. "Don't lie to yourself, you defied him twice when he was being unreasonable."

She looked at me in disbelief, taking in the information. I was suddenly angry with Thranduil. I didn't know much of her childhood, but I knew he must have been very strict with her to make her so modest. She was so unwilling to accept praise and I would make sure to change that. We went silent again, looking at the mountain. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Erebor looked under the light of the moon.

"So, how does it look to you?" I asked her, hopeful.

"Like home."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get an awwwww? lol<br>I'm going to catch up on reviews every other chapter so once again if you've reviewed before 2/1/2015 find your name below for my response :)**

.grace – Thank you! I hope the Fili/Sigrid version will be possible, but there's still a long way to go with this one :) I don't want to give too much away but we have not seen the end of Dain.

BootsBoots – Thank you very much! And your welcome!

Awesomebri66 – lol yes they can be a bit stubborn, and thank you!

WoodElfJedi – The banter is always my favorite to write! I get these out as quick as I can I promise!

Vi-Violence – Well he is a reckless one ;) Thanks for the comment!

Maranwe – Thank you! Your English looks very well, I wish I could speak others but unfortunately my brain couldn't even handled one semester of foreign language lol but I'm glad everything is clear :) I'm glad you find it as realistic as possible, I really want to keep their personalities the same as they were in the movie.

Edger2deadly – lol I didn't even think of the LOTR scene, saweet! Thank you very much!

Celebrisilweth – Agreed! I would love to see something like it in the movies xD

Mfaerie32 – Glad you enjoyed it :)

Margaritasc - :D

Awesomebri66 – Thank you! And here ya go :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tauriel POV**_

Today was the day. The day we would enter Erebor. As excited as I was to see the inside of those halls, fear lingered in the back of my mind. I feared that it would not be long before Thorin's mind would change and he would realize that I don't belong there. I have begun to feel trusted amongst the other twelve dwarves, which gave me hope. It was particularly Fili who had drastically changed his attitude towards me after caring for him the past few days. The hobbit that traveled with them had also taken an interest in me, asking many questions about elves. Since he was willing to share about his home, I respected his curiosity and gave him the answers he desired.

Behind me came shouts and cheers. I turned to find a large group of dwarves entering the city. Men and women of Dale left their houses to see the commotion. _Had Lord Dain returned?_ I began making my way to the crowd but found no sign of the dwarf Lord. As I glanced among the crowd of oncoming dwarves, I noticed that these were not fighters. Some wore light armor while most carried large packs atop ponies. If my eyes were true, I even saw a few women amongst the group. Leading the dwarves was a fierce looking dwarrowdam. She wore the heaviest armor of the group. It surprised me that a woman led such a massive group since it was males who naturally took leadership in this world. Nonetheless she looked to be a strong fighter, not one I would enjoy challenging. She dismounted from her pony and took in her surroundings. Kili's laughter caught my attention and I turned to see him running to the woman and in one swoop she was lifted into a hug. I expected him to be scolded but she merely returned his laughter and happily put her arms around him. Fili was quick to join in the hug. This was not Dain's crew, this was their family.

"Mum!" They both shouted. Together, they spoke with utter joy in their secret language to the woman held up in both pairs of arms. The tenderness they held for their mother caused me to smile. I longed for the affection that their mother gave them. I had hardly known my parents and even though I was thankful for Thranduil to care for me, he never truly felt like a father. I received little praise from my King and the only time I had ever received affection is when he told me the news of my parents. The dwarf woman held Kili's face between her hands and with a wide smile she stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. She then did the same with her eldest son.

The men and women of Dale began crowding the area. Sigrid noticed me standing alone and came to stand beside me. "I've never seen a female dwarf before. Is it just me or do they look a lot like the men?"

"In some ways," I agreed. They had light beards and thick bodies, but also had feminine features around the face. I glanced back at the family to find Kili dragging his mother in our direction. She smiled at her eager son and very soon they were right in front of us.

"Mother I want you to meet someone who is single handedly responsible for keeping me alive," he looked up at me. "This is Tauriel!"

The dwarrowdam glanced at me curiously. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind but I guessed it was not pleasant.

"Lady Dís, it is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed politely.

"She's an elf," she glared at her son.

"Aye, she is," his smile did not falter. I do not know how he was able to keep himself composed, because under her gaze I suddenly felt very small next to the dwarrowdam. Finally, somewhere between an annoyed sigh and a chuckle the mother spoke.

"Leave it to you Kili to befriend an elf. An elf of Mirkwood, no less." She glared at her youngest. He ignore her gesture.

"She saved me on more than one account, mother. I owe her my life." Dís looked shocked at his confession. I suspected she was unhappy to hear that he was indebted to an elf. I wanted to explain that Kili owed me nothing but Bard's daughter interrupted.

"If you're a mama, why do you have a beard?" Tilda asked from Bard's arms. He quickly shushed her and stumbled through a nervous apology. Dís rolled her eyes while her sons broke into laughter.

"I suppose this is a question I should get used to. Seeing as we are neighbors." She smiled at the young girl. "I am Lady Dís, former Queen of the Blue Mountains. To answer your question young lady, dwarven women have sparse beards. This is the way of our kind."

"Like Kili's!" she pointed to him. He pretended to look offended.

"What?! No, no, no," Kili smiled and rubbed his hand against his scruff. "This is much thicker than any dwarrowdam's, my lady."

"So there truly are female dwarves," Bain said in disbelief. _ Not this conversation again._ Fili and Kili both tried to hold their laughter but there mother, clearly never hearing such a question, looked lost.

"Where on earth did you think our children come from?" She asked in shock.

"I believe the newest rumor is that we pop out of rocks," Fili offered.

"Where do children come from da?" The two brothers could no longer contain their laughter as Tilda asked her father the extremely personal question. His face fell, clearly not ready for such a conversation with the young girl. Especially with an audience present. My face turned red as well. These were not topics that were brought up around others.

"Want us to teach her Bard?" Fili offered.

"No," he said firmly.

"You sure? I can teach him like I taught Kili." The youngest brother shook his head. "I threw him in the ram pasture during mating season."

"The only thing I learned that day was how to avoid getting in the way of a ram and his lady," he shuddered. "I still have nightmares from that."

"Boys!" the mother snapped at them. "This is inappropriate around such a young lady!"

"Yes mum," they both straightened up. I almost laughed at how quickly she was able to straighten them out. For a moment I imagined what it would be like to have both her and Thranduil together. I'd wager that she would be the only dwarf to get away with ordering him around. Bard cleared his throat.

"Lady Dis," he extended a hand in greeting. "I am Bard, new Lord of the city. I extend you greetings. I apologize for the mess, there is still much work to be done but you are welcome here as long as you need."

"At your service," she bowed instead of taking the hand. "I'm afraid we are merely passing through. We have many travelers who are very eager to see their new home. Fili, Kili, where is your uncle?"

I was intrigued by this woman. Being the brother of Thorin I expected her to be abnormally difficult, but she seemed reasonable and kind. She was loving to her sons and she respected Bard and his family without even knowing them. I desperately hoped I could earn her trust. I would like to know her better. Even though she seemed unsure of my presence, she did not offer me insult.

"We haven't seen him, he wasn't in the house this morning." Fili shrugged.

"Go find him lads," she ordered.

"Yes mum," they both responded.

"And bring my pony some water. He's been walking all morning."

"Yes mum." They began walking away. Bard insisted on helping them and I assumed I was needed in joining the search. However as I began to walk away, Lady Dís stopped me.

"Not so fast elfling," her voice made me flinch. "How is it my son came to harbor such high respect for an elf?"

"I um," My heart sped up. _What is wrong with me?_ I am an elf, I do not stumble on words. "We were together… I was present with some of Thorin's company during the dragon attacked. Then we fought together during the battle. We looked after each other."

I did not know how much information to divulge to her. Most of our adventures were Kili's tale to tell. It was his mother afterall and I did not know her. I felt nervous under her gaze. She no longer appeared angry, but the expression was difficult to read. I desperately wished for Kili to return so he could speak to her instead of me. Finally, she sighed.

"I take it that your presence here means my brother has made peace with your people?"

"Yes. He returned the gems to my King as an offer for peace," I stated. At this, her glare returned.

"This is difficult to accept," she crossed her arms. "The last time I saw your kind, was the day they turned away and let us burn in the fire. What have you to say to this?"

"I was not amongst that army."

"You were amongst their people. Did you agree with your King's orders?" She glared. I stiffened. I wanted to please this woman, but I could not turn my back on my people.

"There were mistakes made on both sides," I said firmly. "But no, I do not agree with his choice to leave you. However, we did not shy away from the advancing goblin army that nearly took your mountain."

"And you think this is enough for us to wipe the bad from our memory?"

"The bad times should always be remembered. This is how we move forward, so we do not commit the same mistakes." At last, the dwarrow relaxed her shoulders and smirked.

"I think I'd prefer you upon the throne of Mirkwood. I will not forgive that prissy woodland rat," her words surprised me. As harsh as my King could be, he never used vulgar. "Though I will not hold you to his faults, for now."

"Thank you," I bowed. She nodded

"Found him!" I was thankful to hear Kili's voice. I turned to find him, along with his brother and uncle, pulling large carts. Dwalin and Gloin walked tiredly alongside them. I assumed they had been pulling before the two brothers appeared.

"By my beard! Is that.." Dis had walked to stand beside me. Fili was the first to uncover his wagon. The men and women who had gathered to witness the commotion fell silent. The carts were packed full of gold.

"Aye," Fili smiled. "It's time this city receives the payment it deserves."

_**Kili POV**_

We finally found Thorin. For once I was very happy to see him. He had taken Dwalin and Gloin to Erebor early this morning. They retrieved wagons of gold that he planned to give to the city. Fili and I took over a couple of the carts while the others took a rest from pulling the heavy load. When we entered the city we were swarmed by curious men and women. We were overjoyed to lift back the wrappings, revealing the gold that was owed to the town. Uncle found Bard quickly to sort the treasure, before the rest of the town began swarming the carts. He was surprised to find that mother was already here.

"Sister," his voice was low but his smile was wide as he pulled mum into a hug. "You received my letter."

"Aye, we were on the trail the morn' after your raven arrived," she returned his smile. Her gaze turned to the carts. "So you were indebted to both the elves and these people? How many other races did you manage to anger?"

She said playfully. The two began conversing over traveling to our home. For now the dwarves rested in the city, awaiting orders to depart. I glanced at Tauriel, who stood awkwardly beside my mother. She looked uncomfortable so I invited her to join me in getting water for mother's pony. She happily followed.

"So what did you and ma talk about?" I asked her.

"She wondered how I came to know you and…"

"Oh, what'd you say?" I smiled. I probably sounded like a child but at the moment I wasn't inclined to care. She looked at me carefully.

"I told her I was promised to your brother, and he introduced me to you."

"What!?" I yelped, but a smile quickly invaded her face. She was joking. "You're becoming a dwarf, you sly elf!"

"Nonsense. I may be short for an elf but I am far too tall to be a dwarf." I laughed, pleased with her sudden playfulness.

"Oh please. You're hardly a foot taller than me." We both laughed and filled our buckets with water. By the time we returned to mother, she was already mounted and ready to lead on to the mountain.

"Well it's about time lad, my poor pony nearly died of thirst." I was happy that she was here. I had greatly missed her and the thought of nearly breaking her promise frightened me to no end. We laid the buckets down so it could drink and soon after they began the final leg of their journey home. Fili and Sigrid made their way towards us and together we watched the rows of dwarves pass through.

"We are to follow them shortly," he sounded upset. I glanced confusingly at my brother, only to notice he wasn't talking to me. The new Princess of Dale glanced at the ground. The two had spent an abnormal amount of time together the past few days because of his bed rest, and it seemed they had grown to be fairly close friends.

"Why the glum faces? We are neighbors afterall," I tried to brighten the mood. It must have worked because Fili began smiling. No wait… he was looking behind me.

"Why hello there Dwila," he greeted a dwarrowdam behind me. I yelped and jumped away when I heard the name. I nearly tripped over our empty carts and made my way to my brother. I felt bad for leaving Tauriel, but she was safe. I on the other hand…

"Hello my Prince," the dwarrowdam bowed to Fili before turning her gaze to me. Her brow furrowed. "Kili."

"Devil," I responded. Fili punched my shoulder. Sigrid moved to stand by Tauriel as if she expected a small battle to break out.

"I see you haven't changed," she replied dryly. "Still as immature, abnormally tall, and still no beard just as the day you left."

"I see you've gotten fatter," I received another blow to my shoulder. I wasn't sure of my elf's opinion on the matter but Sigrid had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Come now," Fili sighed. "We just fought a war, we need no more violence."

"So I take it the eggs hatched, eh Dwila?" I gave her a crooked smile. Beside me, my brother slapped a hand to his forehead.

"If I see you anywhere near my quarters in Erebor, I will throw you into the smelting pot!" She gave one final glare before turning the Fili. "I look forward to spending time with you, my Prince."

After she left I sighed. "If you marry her, I will be jumping into the smelting pot."

He only grumbled. "What did you do this time?"

"I found some wasp eggs and put them in her chambers," I shrugged. All three of them looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Kili! You did not!" Sigrid gasped.

"I think I have a lot to learn about dwarves," Tauriel looked lost.

"Perhaps you should start spending time with Ori or… well anyone but Kili." I glared at my brother. Thankfully the elf finally cracked a smile, finding some humor in the situation.

"Be thankful brother, she was trying to court you. I was doing it for you."

"Then I would have turned her down, you daft little runt."

"Naw, she would've broken you. Your too soft and I wasn't about to risk her becoming my sister."

"I am not soft," he glared. He then broke into a chuckle. "And there's still a chance she'll try courting uncle."

I thought for a moment. "Then I'll have to devise something new…"

"Tauriel," Fili spoke. "As heir to the throne, I order you to keep him away from the dwarrowdams."

"Yes my Lord," she bowed. The ladies both still harbored a smile. We spent a few more moments conversing until Thorin found us and ordered us to pack our things. It was time to go home.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so I rewrote Dis' entrance about three times before it sounded decent. Same thing for the scene with Dwila, who is a character I made up for a little fun in this chaper ;) Hope you guys enjoyed that and didn't find it too childish. But, I wanted to give some fun before we start to move to "darker" scenes. The story is going to start moving along much quicker coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tauriel POV**_

The craft of the dwarves was admirable. Even with rubble lining the floors, the beautifully crafted statues stole the room's attention. The mountain was incredible on the inside. As soon as we entered, we walked upon a floor that was coated in a layer of gold. Later, Kili explained that it had been a desperate attempt to kill the dragon. Most of the dwarves who arrived today were resting from their long journey, but few were too intrigued that they chose to explore instead. I suspected that these were the dwarves who had been there the day Smaug exiled them, desperate to relive the happy memories they once had in the mountain.

I glanced around the entranceway and noticed a small group of dwarves staring at me. I knew it would be tense with the newcomers but I wished they did not stare so much. We have been here the entire day and I still receive suspicious looks and angry glances my way. Fili and Kili had stayed with me for most of the day to make sure none of them tried to pick a fight but they were summoned with the rest of Thorin's company to prepare supper. They began walking my way and I became nervous. I could have fought them off easily, but I was supposed to be here as a peace offering. I silently prayed that they only meant to talk.

"So it's true then," one of them spoke. He looked young but his gruff voice which made him sound much older. "An _elf _will be living amongst us."

The way he spat the word elf nearly sent me back to the time when I used the word dwarf similarly. I had to remind myself of my new friends. Kili had taught me the proper way for a dwarf to introduce themselves so I bowed to the young dwarves standing before me. "Tauriel, at your service."

"I'll never want your service elf!" He growled. "Why don't you go home to your trees?"

"I've been tasked here, to keep…"

"Thorin already told us," he spat. I kept my posture reserved, however my insides were boiling. "You don't belong here _elf_!"

"Gimli!" Everyone turned to find a very angry Kili. Even I was startled. Never before had I seen such an ugly feature upon his face. He looked angrier than he had when he was fighting the orcs. "Your father is in the kitchen, he seeks your presence."

He spoke dryly. The dwarf named Gimli took one final glance at me before walking away. Kili's arm grabbed for the young dwarf's as he passed by to whisper something angrily in Khuzdul to him. The young dwarf merely shook away from the Prince's hold and without another word he walked away with his companions in tow. When they were out of sight, Kili sighed and walked to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he will be quick to come around, Gloin is his father and he has grown fond of you."

The anger I felt at the other dwarves made it difficult for me to believe him. His soft expression begged for forgiveness which was ridiculous. I did not blame him for their actions. Finally, I nodded to him but he noticed my anger had not faded. He reached for my hand but I stepped away, pretending not to notice the gesture. I regretted it momentarily when I saw his saddened expression from the corner of my eye, but I was already disliked amongst his people. What would they think if I was seen holding his hand? They might harm him. Even though he was a Prince they might shun him for being friendly with an elf. I could not be the cause of his pain. Thankfully, we were interrupted by his uncle entering the large room.

"Kili, you are needed elsewhere." Kili took a quick glance at me before nodding to his uncle. He left quietly. To my surprise the King did not follow, instead he came closer to me. My eyes swept the room and I realized we were alone.

"I have a task for you," he cleared his throat. "Our companion Bilbo will be traveling home in the morning. I would ask that you accompany him and the wizard on their journey. The road should be safe now that the enemy is defeated, but I prefer to give him the protection he deserves."

My heart dropped within my chest. I was honored to be given a task, but I felt that honor was not the King's intention. He wanted me out of the Kingdom before I even settled in. Nonetheless, I bowed my head in respect to the King.

"I will see that he makes the trip safely," I assured.

"Good. One more thing, you've no doubt heard that there is a feast tonight for our tired travelers. I hope you understand that it will be best if you do not make an appearance tonight." If it was possible, my heart fell even further. "They are tense, knowing that you are allowed here. I do not think they are ready to see you amongst the dinner crowd. I will have someone bring you a ration later."

"Of course," I forced myself to say. As I watched him leave, I began to wonder if I had made a grave mistake coming here.

_**Kili POV**_

I followed my mother around the tables while carrying a large stack of plates for her. She set the tables as we passed by. After all my years of working closely with her, we have become quite efficient in preparing the dining hall. As we worked my thoughts drifted to the elf. Gimli was young and like the rest of us, had been raised with the burning hatred for the elves. I knew that I shouldn't blame him for what he did but the discomfort that he caused her nearly set me off. She had tried to be strong and pretended to brush away the hurt, but I had come to know her rather well in such a short time. I knew his actions had upset her.

"Come along son," she moved to the next table. "We are nearly done."

"Yes mother," I followed her faithfully. Within a few moments are task was complete. Pots were brought out to begin serving the hungry travelers and I stood alongside my mother as we watched the lines form to receive their rations.

"So, tell me about these moments that you needed saving from an elf." My eyes widened and she smirked. "Did you think I'd forget?"

I sighed, realizing that there would be no escaping this conversation. I told her about the encounter with the spiders, then the arrow that poisoned me, then the moment with Bolg during the battle. I left out no detail when it came to Tauriel's rescues. After all she's done, her stories deserved embellishment. Mother did not enjoy listening to the mortal peril that I had placed myself in numerous times. I nearly divulged Fili's injury, but I stopped myself. That was Fili's tale to tell.

"You are a foolish boy!" I grunted in surprise as she took me in her arms. It was my mother who had proven to me long ago to never think of a woman as lesser to men. Her grip was so strong that I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. Her soft cries broke my heart and I melted into her hold, wrapping my arms tightly around her. Several times during the quest it dawned on me that I may never again feel this love from her. I hugged her close as she sobbed in my arms. Other species wouldn't dare to cry in front of others but none of the dwarves that passed by gave us any form of disrespect. Even the mightiest of warriors were not expected to be strong all of the time. "_Men lananubukhs menu, _my son."

"I love you too, ma." I smiled as she pulled away. Fili found us and brought us plates full of food.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." He set the plates down on the table near where we stood. I glanced around the room searching for Tauriel. She should be easy to spot, afterall she towered over everyone here, but I saw no sign of her.

"Fili, have you seen Tauriel?" I asked.

"Last I heard was that she couldn't come," he shrugged and handed my plate to me.

"Couldn't?" I could feel my blood boil. Fili put his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her she couldn't come."

"Kili, it's probably for the best," mother offered. I looked at her, disappointed. After what I had just told her, I expected more support from the dwarf Queen. Without another word I turned to leave, ignoring their pleas to stay. I grabbed another plate and left the dining hall.

_**Tauriel POV**_

I wandered the empty area until I came across a small room in the upper halls. The laughter of the dwarves could easily be heard there which drew me to the small room. As I entered I realized that the room was actually a balcony that overlooked the dining hall. I felt a twinge of longing to be amongst the crowd but I obeyed the King's orders to stay away. I sat upon a large stone that had fallen from the ceiling. I briefly wondered about the stability of the mountain, after having undergone years of damage from the dragon but the dwarves did not appear nervous in anyway. I sat far enough away so that I wouldn't be seen.

I feared that if Thorin spotted me up here, I would have to face his wrath. I pulled out the necklace that he had given me the night he found me in Dale. The necklace had given me hope that night. Hope that I could be welcomed here, but now I feared that hope may be gone. I would leave tomorrow and by the time I returned he would be sure to change his mind on my appearance here. I would drift apart from my new friends and what would come between Kili and I?

"You are hard to find," I jumped at a voice in the entryway. Kili entered, holding two plates in his hands. "Tonight is a night of celebration, no one should be alone."

He handed me a plate of food and sat down on a stone across from me. His knees nearly touched mine in the compacted space. When he noticed what I had been looking at, he smiled.

"Good, he gave it to you," he said.

"Yes," I nodded. "He gave it to me the night of the campfire, he said you made it."

"Aye. When we reached Erebor, while Thorin was… sick, he ordered us to find the Arkenstone and I came across that jewel. It's my favorite color and I thought it would look lovely on you." I don't know how he always leaves me blushing. I looked down at the necklace to hide my shy smile. I noticed that the color matched many of the clothes that he wore. "I'm not the best craftsman but I gave it my best try."

I looked at him in awe. I had inspected the necklace several times since it had been given to me. There were no faults in the craft. "It is beautiful."

He smiled and began eating. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I saw him blush. I turned the necklace over to look at the inscription on the back.

"What does this mean?" He leaned forward to look. His sudden nearness sent my heart racing. He was so close that I could feel the heat from his body.

"It stands for Durin," he set his plate beside him and reached for the necklace. I let him take it and he stood. "When you wear it, people will know you are a trusted friend of our family."

I looked at the necklace, desperately wishing for this to be true. He held the necklace up to me. "May I?"

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking. I nodded, hoping that wearing the jewel would bring me luck and acceptance in the mountain. He walked to stand at my back. His fingers softly grazed my neck as he pulled my hair back to fasten the necklace. I silently prayed that he did not notice the shivers that his touch sent through my body.

"So, who is the idiot who dared to tell you that you were unwelcome down below?" His fingers fell from my neck.

"It is alright Kili," I tried to tell him.

"No it most certainly is not," his tone became firm.

"I know it will take time to be accepted here."

"You are accepted here," he persisted. "Even Thorin has begun to trust you, which is no easy task."

My heart jumped at his innocence. How could I tell him that it was Thorin who banned me from their celebration?

"Come with me to the party," he smiled and held out a hand. I stared at his outstretched hand, but I could not take it.

"I can't," my voice was hardly above a whisper. He lowered his hand.

"Can't, or won't?" he asked. I looked to his eyes. My heart begged for me to ignore the logic. It would be easy to take his hand and allow my emotions to take over. I could not let that happen. This must end before it can ever begin.

"Both," I answered. His expression fell.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I shook my head, refusing to allow him to think he had hurt me. It was his eyes that threatened to break me. I wanted to retract answer, but I couldn't. "We've been tiptoeing around our feelings Tauriel. Where is the woman who was willing to risk everything to race up Ravenhill against a whole army of orcs, just to save one little dwarf?"

"I will always fight for your safety," I replied firmly. _That will never change._

"I don't doubt you would, as I will do the same for you." He gave a light smile. "_Amrâlimê,__come with me.__I am not afraid to show them my feelings, I do not care what they think."_

"Kili, you are a Prince of Erebor and I a lowly elf.." before I could finish my defense he flashed an angry expression.

"Never, call yourself lowly." His voice was firm. "Ever."

He stepped closely to me and brought his hands up to hold each side of my face. My body shivered at his sudden nearness. For one insane second, I thought he was going to kiss me. My heart pounded against my chest. I have never been so close to someone before. It both frightened and excited me.

"Tell me you don't feel that," he whispered.

"Feel what?" I questioned, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"That fire spreading through your chest, warming every inch of your body." His voice, raw with emotion, threatened to break the barrier that I was desperately trying to build against him. "That desperation to be closer, wondering what it might feel like."

"And how would you know what I feel?" I swallowed hard.

"Because I feel it too," his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "Tell me you don't feel that and I will walk away."

All I had to do was speak the words and he would leave me here, alone. This is what should happen, but I couldn't. My insides flared with the emotions that he spoke of and one thing I took pride in was honesty. I could not speak the words. He leaned in closer and my body began to shiver. At the last moment he tilted his chin up and his lips pressed against my forehead. Several conflicting emotions struggled to make their way to the surface. I was relieved yet disappointed that he did not follow through with the kiss. In the end, I knew I was not ready for such an act to occur.

"I know you're scared Tauriel," his hands slowly fell from my face. "I am too."

"You hide it well," I whispered.

"That is because you give me courage," he wiped away a few tears that had fallen down my cheeks. I hated the tears, I do not cry in front of others, yet they fell carelessly.

"Kili, we cannot…" he brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but I am willing to try." His hand moved from my lips to my cheek. "Because Tauriel my love, you are worth fighting for."

My eyes closed to counter the oncoming tears. I hated the way he could render me speechless. I felt weak. He destroyed the walls I had tried to build against him and my heart broke, knowing that I would leave him tomorrow. I fell forward against his shoulder as an attempt to hide my tears from his gaze. He was quick to bring his arms around me, his fingers gently rubbing my back. By the time my brain caught up with my actions, it was too late to pull away. So instead, I relished in his warmth and allowed him to hold me.

* * *

><p>AN - Finally, i could write a Kiliel moment! We are getting there folks, bare with me :)

**Guests** – Thank you to all the guests who reviewed! Please leave a name so I can reply to you personally :)

**Vi-Violence** – Always a pleasure to hear!

**Oud **– I'm glad you liked her, I'm trying to think of other scenes where she might make an appearance but I'm afraid is more than likely going to be a one-time appearance. **Reviewpart2 –** aw thank you!

**WoodElfJedi **– Glad you like it! Thank you for the spellcheck, I appreciate the help!

**Ktikat131** – Kiliel scene granted! Acceptance is going to take some time, I'm trying to make this as "realistic" as possible and I think Middle Earth wouldn't be quick to accept. Glad you liked Dis! I enjoyed writing her scene. **Reviewpart2** – Strange how quickly Figrid seeps in isn't it? lol it took me off guard. Hmm, not sure the Gimli reference, I apparently need to rewatch LOTR XD

** .grace **– lol I really enjoyed writing Dis' character, she will be an important part of this story. As for Tauriel's teasing, when you spend time with dwarves I'm assuming you'll start acting like one xD Thanks for all your support! **Reviewpart2 – **I assumed it would be difficult to accept the title. I spend a lot of time around horses so I enjoy including the loyal mounts in the story :)

**BootsBoots – **who doesn't love a little bit of brotherly love?! Lol Thanks for the support! **Reviewpart2** – You are very welcome! I love to hear that the humor is appreciated

**Mfaerie32 – **lol don't worry about Dwila, this will most likely be the only time she makes an appearance.

**JP – **Thanks for the support! I love writing the banter

**Edger2deadly – **Glad I could make you smile! That's always great to hear! I'm afraid I ruined the whole "comfortable" feelings that were in chap 6 :/ apologies! It will get better I swear :)

**Margaritasc -** :D

**Skybird716 **– Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok yall, good news and bad news. Good news is, here's another chapter for yall! Bad news is... it's midterm week and I have a lot of essays to write :( It's amazing how much i enjoy writing this story, but give me a school topic and I instantly despise writing xD I don't know how much time I will get to devote to this which means it is possible that you won't be getting a new chapter next week. If this is the case, I will post a lil chapter preview on my tumblr for those who are interested. I haven't been posting anything on the tumblr so far but that's because I've been keeping up pretty well. If you don't see the teaser than, hooray chapter's almost done.**

** blog/warstang  
>Have a blessed week everyone!<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel POV<strong>_

Armand let out a deep sigh as I tightened the girth around his belly. I ran a hand along the horse's neck to reassure him that the work would not be to tedious. The trail would be long, but I assumed that my companions would prefer a slow journey. The wizard was old and the hobbit seemed to prefer the ground over horseback. I finished attaching the breast plate and brought the horse out of the dwarven stables to meet the others. Armand stood tall amongst the herd of ponies, but they treated each other as if there were no differences between the two. I curiously thought of the ways of the animals, thinking that maybe we could learn something from them.

I led the horse out of the mountain and into the fresh air of the cool morning. I found no sign of the wizard so I brought the animal to a grassy area and allowed him to graze while we waited for the others. As he ate, I gazed upon the mountain. The morning sun shone brightly amongst the stone walls of Erebor. After I parted from Kili last night, I had debated long into the night about whether or not I should tell him about my departure. I had finally settled that it would be best if he found out from his kin. I kept him awake far longer than I should have last night and he needed his rest. Plus, I was also embarrassed to see him. I did not like to appear weak, and last night my emotions had been out of my control causing me to look like a child. Although, as much as my pride hated to admit it, I was grateful for him finding me. Having someone so willing to offer comfort around was one thing I might be able to get used to.

Armand nickered to alert me of Gandalf's approach. The wizard brought along a horse and a small pony while Bilbo walked tiredly behind him. He yawned and stretched his little arms out to the sky.

"Mornin'," he groaned. He glanced between the wizard and I. "Wait, is Thorin not coming?"

"Of course not," the wizard mounted his horse. "He has a lot of work to do here, rebuilding the Kingdom and all."

"But Gandalf, do you not remember all the danger we were put in?! There's no way we can make this journey with only the three of us?" I climbed up into my horse's saddle while the two conversed.

"What on earth are you talking about Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. The sound of trotting hoof-beats brought my attention up. Two new figures rode up on ponies and when they reached him, they grabbed the hobbit to lift him up onto his pony.

"Ah!" Bilbo gave a shriek of surprise but when he noticed who the culprits were he laughed. "Fili! Kili!"

My heart jumped in my chest. Three other dwarves appeared on ponies.

"Bofur, Ori and Dwalin! You are all coming?"

"Of course master Baggins!" Kili clapped the hobbit's back with his hand. He caught my eye for a moment and smiled. "We wouldn't let our burglar come all this way and not see him home safely."

The rest of Thorin's crew slowly walked into view until finally the King appeared at the head of the group. This part of the company was without ponies, so I assumed that they would remain here in Erebor. The King appeared to be in a good mood this morning, which I was thankful for. Not much could damper my spirits now that I knew that the dwarves would accompany us on the journey to the Shire. Specifically one dwarf.

"Master Baggins, you have done more than fulfill your end of the bargain," he looked up at the hobbit sitting on his pony. He patted the large bag of treasure that was seated on the back of the saddle. "This is what little we can give you, know that you are welcome in Erebor at anytime."

"Thank you Thorin," Bilbo smiled. "And if any of you are in Bag End, do come and visit! Tea is at four."

The dwarves chuckled, some even wiped away a few tears from their eyes. I had not realized how close he was with the dwarves. One by one, the dwarves on the ground walked up to say parting words to the small hobbit. Meanwhile, Kili directed his pony to walk and stand beside us.

"You're in trouble," his angry expression caused me to worry. _What had I done?_ Was he angry for my weakness last night? "I get the feeling that you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"I just thought…" my heart relaxed when he interrupted with a smile.

"Don't even try," I was pleased the smile, but I sensed it was only a cover. I could hear a small amount of anger in his voice. "But, if you try something like that again, I'll have to devise some form of punishment."

"I suppose I will have to heed your warning, I would not want to find myself caught in a nest of angry wasps." I went along with his joke, as I recalled the encounter with Dwila. He looked at me surprised.

"I would never threaten you with wasps, they are nasty little buggers! I was thinking more along the lines of a butterfly, or a puppy," he smiled. I raised my eyebrows.

"How would that be threatening?" I became confused.

"It wouldn't. You're lucky I like you." He gave one final smile

"Alright, you can all chit-chat on the way," Gandalf kicked his horse forward. I glanced up and noticed that the dwarves had finished their goodbyes and those staying were already on their way back to the mountain. "I would prefer to make this journey before the snow sets in."

We all steered our mounts to follow him. The rest of the dwarves rode alongside Bilbo, while Kili traveled beside me. "How are you feeling?"

I became embarrassed, knowing that he was referring to last night. I supposed that I would have to get used to so many personal conversations since the dwarves talked freely about almost everything. Plus, he deserved to know considering he was the one who had to see me in such a state. "Better."

"Oh, before I forget," he began reaching into his bags. I nearly sighed out of irritation, I did not want more gifts. I was happy to be wearing his necklace, however even that was far too generous of a gift. He pulled out a small package and held it out for me. "Mum made some elvish bread for you as a small gift for you for keep me and Fili alive. It's not much but she didn't have a lot of time, she found out even later than we did that we'd be leaving this morning."

"When did you find out?" I asked curiously.

"Shortly before dinner started," he stated.

"And you were angry with me for not telling you that I would be leaving, when you knew all along?" I became angry. The knowledge would have saved me from such a stressful night. He gave a guilty look.

"I was going to talk to you about it, but then I found out you weren't coming to the dinner and I guess I forgot about it when I found you," he explained nervously. Guilt immediately replaced my anger, realizing that it was my fault after all. Had I opened up to him about my worries of leaving, I could have spared the night of much distress. I nodded to him in understanding and reached for the gift he had presented me with.

"How does she know this recipe?" I attempted to change the topic. He shrugged.

"I assume she worked with some of the elves before the fighting started, she must have learned it then." I packed the bread away, thankful for his mother's kindness. We walked in silence for a while, casually listening in on the other conversations. Bilbo was pleased to have his friends tagging along. I was curious to know more about the hobbit, I had never before come across his kind. If all hobbits were as kind as him, I would enjoy meeting more of them.

_**Kili POV**_

We did not ride long before passing through Dale. Fili was tasked to alert the new King of our travels. I was happy that Thorin was resolute in keeping in contact with the city. Every morning since the battle, I have woken up fearing that the dragon sickness would be back. I was slowly gaining the hope that his sickness was far behind him. We rode our ponies, and horses, to Bard's home and dismounted while we waited for Fili to deliver the message.

"Lad, if ya' don't stop your yawnin', I'm gonna slap you until your awake," Dwalin threatened our tired burglar. Bilbo shot up straight on his pony, looking more alert than ever. I couldn't help but laugh at the frightened hobbit.

"Bilbo, you can't still be afraid of him? You should know by now that his bark is much bigger than his bite." I smiled. Dwalin only grunted.

"I'll shove ye' off that pony lad. That darn thing looks ready to drop anyway."

"Hey, her name is Lily and she's got a fierce spirit!" I patted the pony's neck. The animal responded by nickering and throwing her head in the air. "That's my girl, don't listen to that big grump."

"When you're all ready to take this mission seriously, I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the city," Dwalin grunted and began walking away from the group. Bilbo's expression turned sour.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"He just wanted to stay in Erebor is all. He's not too fond of leaving home when we just got there." I responded softly. "Don't worry, he'll be the first to start crying when we leave you back in the Shire."

"I highly doubt that," Bilbo chuckled.

"It's true, I'll be the third, after Ori of course," I joked, trying to lighten the hobbit's mood. We were all a little down, knowing our days with him were limited. He had become part of the family through the many months we spent together. Even Thorin valued his friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if he organized a few visits to the Shire in the future.

Fili stepped out of the house and the newly appointment royal family stepped out to say their goodbyes. Gandalf thanked Bard for his courage during the battle. His son stood loyally beside him while the youngest, Tilda, made her way towards our group. She ran up to Tauriel and brought her little arms around the elf in a hug. Tauriel looked surprised but she awkwardly returned the hug. I smiled at the sight. I was determined to break her of that hard elven shell. She has already become more open with me, but years of living in Mirkwood would take time to change.

"Thank you for saving us," the young girl told her. Tauriel looked uncomfortable but she smiled to the girl anyway. She then turned her attention towards me, but before she could reach me I bowed to her.

"I owe you thanks, young Princess, for giving me a place to wreak havoc while I was sick," I smiled wide for the girl. She blushed and fiddled with the teddy bear in her arms, but she could not resist putting on a smile. Finally, she ran into me and buried her shy face into my chest.

"Dwarves really do bring good luck!" She stated and we both laughed. I figured Bard would disagree. The town had been destroyed because of our tampering with the dragon. However, in the end they did reclaim this great city and they became a rich family.

"Only the ones that crawl through your toilet," I laughed and hugged the girl tightly. When I released her she ran to interrupt Fili's conversation with her sister to do the same.

"Toilet? What on Earth did you all get yourselves into while I was gone?" Gandalf questioned. Bilbo shook his head.

"You have no idea," he grumbled. "Nearly eaten by spiders, captured by elves, captured by Laketown, climbed through a toilet, nearly getting incinerated, Kili's Morgul wound…"

"Morgul wound?!" Gandalf looked to me worriedly.

"Aye, that's some nasty stuff. Bloody orcs," I grumbled, remembering the pain that was brought on by such a simple arrow. Gandalf did not look pleased by my response. "Relax, it's healed. Tauriel saved me."

She shifted at the sound of her name, but Gandalf continued to stare at me. His glare was very unsettling. Finally, he mumbled, "Perhaps we should make a stop at Rivendell on our venture. Lord Elrond should take a look at the wound."

"It's fine Gandalf, Tauriel fixed it weeks ago," I insisted. "I hardly notice it anymore."

"But you still notice it nonetheless," his voice grew angry. It wasn't my fault I got shot with the bloody arrow, or that it got a little sore from time to time. "Morgul wounds are not easily treatable, I suspect it will never fully heal."

I glanced at the elf who was now equally as worried as the wizard. I wanted to give him a jab right to the face for doubting her. She saved my life, she deserved praise, not have her work be questioned.

"He is right," she spoke. "I am not a skilled healer, Lord Elrond should see it. I was lucky to achieve what little I was able to do. Do you think the poison still lingers?"

Before I could argue, Gandalf began asking her about the process. He was testing to make sure she had done everything correctly. I wanted to kick the old man but it wouldn't do any good. She was concerned that she did not do a thorough job, which was absurd. The more they talked, I knew there would be no skipping Rivendell on our journey.

"Alright, we must get going," Fili finally left Sigrid's side. "Mount up everyone."

We followed his orders and the wizard rode alongside my elf to continue their discussion over my illness. Fili was the last to leave the family and he had to trot his pony to catch up with us. We found Dwalin at the edge of the city and without saying a word he rejoined the group. _Great,_ I thought, _we have a grumpy homesick dwarf, a concerned wizard and a panicked elf._ What a great way to start an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Since it is midterm week, I want to catch up on review replies since I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter out next week. Again, if you are a guest reviewing, leave a little username/nickname so I can respond to you personally :)**

**Jamie(Guest) –** For some reason your full review is not showing up for me so I will reply to what I have :) First of all, thank you for the lengthy review! All your feedback was wonderful. I enjoyed your theories on Tauriel's departure, but it ended up in a happier situation ;) I'm afraid your review got cut off due to length but thanks again! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Enchantedstarlight – **Thanks! There won't be extensive Fili/Sigrid moments in this story but there will be mentions but I don't think they will be large enough to bother the non-shippers. I'm planning to write a Figrid version of this story after I'm done but as for this story, I don't think you really have to worry too much. I understand about the "too many couples" thing, I was the same way until about two weeks ago somebody slapped Figrid in my face lol Thank you very much for your kind words!

**Edger2deadly – **lol all will be well! Or will it? I don't want to spoil ;) all your fears have been answered in this chapter :) Thanks for the feedback!

**Ithilur – **Aw! You brightened my day when I read your review, glad you like it! I noticed the same thing with a lot of other FF which is kind of what lead me to write this. Plus, it helps cope with the movie ending lol Your English sounds great, I hope my writing is easy to understand :)

**Mfaerie32 – **lol Perhaps I'll do a lil one-shot one day of Sigrid confronted Dwila, that does sound entertaining! I'm glad to hear you find the relationship realistic, that is what I am going for. I never pictured their relationship picking up right away. :)

**Oud – **Thank you very much! Glad to hear, I'm trying to be as realistic as possible with their relationship.

** .grace – **Aw, thanks! Yes they are finally getting somewhere lol even I'm getting impatient and I have the timeline down in my head XD but I have a good idea of what I want to happen and I don't want to rush. Not sure what you mean about whoo hoo, only hugging occurred, if that helps? Thanks for all your reviews!

**AnnabelleLily3 – **Thanks!

**Skybird – **Thanks!

**WoodElfJedi – **I'm very glad you still like it :) Thanks for keeping up with the story!

**Margaritasc – **lol yeah Thorin can be a buzzkill! Only Kili gets to make her feel warm and fuzzy, and I suppose Sigrid or Tilda, but mainly Kili lol Thanks for keeping up with the story!

**StarkWinter – **Thanks for the review! Lol nope, I'd say its pretty normal xD


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've posted this twice and only now noticed that it hasn't bee showing up so if you are interested, here is where i would post updates if chapters are taking longer than usual.  
>tumblr comblog/warstang (remove the space, add a period)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kili POV<strong>_

My body begged for rest after riding all day on the pony. Gandalf called to set up camp from the lead and I gratefully slipped out of the saddle. It seemed everyone was a little sore because there rest of the company broke out in groans and curses. Only Tauriel seemed to be unfazed by the long ride. I stretched my back and unsaddled Lily. Dwalin was quick to get a fire going and Ori helped Bofur to get dinner started. The rest of us tended to the ponies until they were brushed down and fed. I finally sat down near the fire and stretched out to lay my head on the soft grass.

"How does your leg feel?" I had to suppress my groan as Tauriel stood over me. Gandalf had gotten her all worked up and worried over my wound.

"As I've said numerous times today, it is fine." I raised my head to look at her. It was difficult to be annoyed with her when she looked so concerned, but being asked the same question numerous times in one day starts to get irritating. When my answer did not ease her worry I smiled. "My back on the other hand is in desperate need of a massage."

"Kili, I am serious," she said sternly. I groaned.

"Gandalf! I'm going to punch you right in the beard," I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. "Tauriel, you healed it yourself, it is fine."

"I am not a practiced healer. If it is causing you any discomfort, it should be looked at." She continued to argue.

"Well, I can pull down my trousers for you to take a look, but I feel that may be a tad bit inappropriate." I fought back. The company broke into laughter but Tauriel was silent. I became worried that I would open my eyes to find a very angry elf glaring at me, so I kept them closed.

"Do not fear, young Tauriel," I heard the wizard speak. "If he hasn't been turned into a wraith by now, it is doubtful that the process will happen."

"I'm not so sure Gandalf," I mumbled. "I'm getting some dark signals telling me to light your hat on fire."

"You are a stubborn little.." he raised his voice at me.

"You are the bloody one who got her all worked up and now you're agreeing that I'm fine?!" I finally opened my eyes to glare at him.

"I merely suggested that you allow Lord Elrond to inspect the wound!"

"Which I will bloody do, but we can't do much about it now can we?" I challenged.

"Maybe there is something wrong with him," Fili walked to stand beside me. "You are rather cranky tonight."

"You could try giving me a hug." I didn't expect him to actually act on it, but the next moment I felt his full body weight on my stomach. I groaned in pain and went to shove him off. "Oi! I was kidding!"

"It takes some time to get used to dwarves," Bilbo offered Tauriel a smile. Thankfully she had relaxed slightly and smiled at the hobbit.

"How long did it take you master hobbit?" she played along.

"I'm still working on it," he laughed. "You know, they almost got me eaten by a troll once."

"Excuse me," Fili turned to him. "I do believe you share much of the blame for that master Baggins."

"You and Kili told me to go after the ponies!" he complained.

"Aye but we didn't tell you to get caught," Fili chuckled.

Ori began bringing bowls around the fire until everyone was served. Bilbo continued to reminisce in tales of our journey. He had changed so much since we first met him many months ago. He wasn't nearly as timid as he had been as he told the elf of our adventures. I curiously glanced at her while he spoke. She looked intrigued, and almost jealous as he talked about all our adventures and places we've been. She had told me that she had hardly ever seen anything outside of Mirkwood before she met us. I was thankful that she was finally able to branch out into the world. I remember the times when mum kept me inside while uncle took Fili out on quests when I was younger. I had hated being cooped up in the mountain, knowing my brother was out there having on adventures without me.

"I told you to stay on the path!" Gandalf sighed as they began to fill him in on our adventures after he had left us in Mirkwood.

"They were in a dark part of the forest that is still cursed. They were quite delirious by the time we found them," Tauriel offered some help.

"You mean before you captured us!" Dwalin growled. I sighed out of irritation with the old dwarf. He would take quite some time to get used to the idea of having an elf around. He knew how to hold a grudge.

"They saved us from the spiders," Ori tried to defend her. I smiled at the young dwarf, he was one of the first in the company to show support for her.

"Then they turned on us and threw us in their dungeons!"

"Oh quit your whining, Dwalin. We would have never made it out of that forest if they hadn't found us." Fili told him. I was impressed that he was willing to stand up to the older dwarf. Dwalin was someone we both grew up with and we had nothing but respect for him, but holding onto his hatred would get us nowhere. Before either dwarf could argue further, Gandalf insisted on hearing the rest of our tale. The sun had set by the time they made it to the end of the story.

"It is hard to believe that the dragon truly is dead," Gandalf admired. "One less evil to deal with in this world. What of your tale Lady Tauriel?"

She stiffened at her name and glanced at the wizard. "I do not have a tale to tell."

"I find that hard to believe, my lady. Thranduil spoke very highly of you after the battle and anyone able to capture his son's attention is no one of little value. I've known Legolas for many years to know he is not easily impressed." I didn't intend to glare but my eyes involuntarily locked on the wizard. What was he trying to imply?

"I grew up with Legolas. After my parents were killed in battle, Thranduil offered me shelter. They were the closest I had to family." Tauriel stated. My heart dropped within my chest. How could I have never inquired about her past? She had taken so much time to learn about us and yet I didn't even think to consider her family. "I did not venture outside of Mirkwood often, that is until the dwarves entered our Kingdom."

"I see. And how did you come by the gift of healing?"

"I have only trained for a few years in medicine," she nervously glanced at me. My heart tumbled and I wanted to kick myself for being so grumpy with her earlier. I hadn't intended for it to be directed at her but judging by her expression that is the way she had taken it. I wanted to apologize but Gandalf interrupted my thoughts.

"You do not give yourself enough credit young elf, fighting off Morgul poison is no easy task. You should take pride in your work," he assured. She frowned and avoided our gazes. I had the strong urge to walk over and pull her into a hug. I suspected she might allow it, had we been alone, but at the moment all attention was on her and it was obvious that she did not enjoy it. Luckily for her, Gandalf stood and declared it time to rest. Everyone began preparing makeshift beds for the night while Tauriel volunteered to take watch. She gathered her weapons and found a spot away from the group to sit and watch over the area. Only Dwalin objected to having her take the night-watch, but Gandalf scolded him until the stubborn dwarf finally laid down in his bed. It only made sense, she did not need sleep. Before long everyone was fast asleep. My body was exhausted from the day's ride and I was more than ready to close my eyes and fall asleep. The only problem was I couldn't.

I replayed my actions from the day over and over. Every time she had tried to ask me about my wound I either hushed or waved away her worries. She was only concerned and even after everything she has done for me, I pushed her away. I sighed deeply, knowing that sleep would not come easily tonight. I glanced up to look at her to find that her eyes were once again fixated on my leg. When she noticed my stare she quickly turned to hide her gaze. I groaned and forced myself off the ground. She looked at me in surprise as I tiredly walked over to her.

"Alright, you win. Give me a dagger."

_**Tauriel POV**_

The others were fast asleep and I was left to watch over them during the night. I had to feed the fire shortly after they laid down, for the night was cold and I did not want them to be uncomfortable. When I was certain that they were all fast asleep, I carefully paid attention to Kili. The wizard had rekindled my concern over the wound. I was foolish to believe that I could handle healing it properly. I should have asked Thranduil to look at it while we were in Dale but I was far too confident in my work. He appeared to be comfortable but he had not denied earlier that the wound still bothered him. He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at me. I quickly tried to hide my gaze but he had already caught me staring. I knew he was frustrated with my question but I could not help but worry. I had risked much so that he could live, and it troubled me that he could brush it off as if it were nothing. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright, you win. Give me a dagger." I glanced at him, confused. Why would he want a dagger? He sat down beside me, leaving very little space between us. My heart jumped at the sudden warmth and I looked at him questionably. He only smirked and held out a hand. "Come on, hand it over. Or are you still worried about giving a dwarf a weapon?"

I ignored his joke and slowly reached for one of my knives to hand it to him. He took it and aimed the point of the dagger at his wound. I gasped and reached to stop him but he only chuckled.

"Relax," he cut a small slit in his trousers and pulled the fabric back to reveal the skin beneath. "How does it look?"

Realization swept over me, he wanted me to check his wound. I looked in his eyes for a moment to find one of the softest expression I had ever seen on the dwarf.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked at him questionably. "For being so rude earlier. You only wanted to help, and I just pushed you away. It was inconsiderate of me."

I gently pulled back the cloth to get a better view of the wound. Receiving the apology felt strange. It is true that a part of me had wanted one but the other knew I should have stopped pushing him much earlier. "I am sorry too."

"Don't be," he flinched when my fingertip accidently brushed the wound. I glanced at him worriedly but he only smiled. "It's okay, still a little tender is all."

"I should put something on it for the pain," I reached into one my packs for some herbs that I had packed for the journey. He started to protest but something stopped him and he simply nodded. I crushed the herbs and mixed them with some water before returning to his leg. He held the cloth back for me to apply it to the wound. When I was about to touch the leg I became nervous. It was absurd, I had healed many others before including Kili himself. Yet in this moment he was not in peril and the environment was calm, I was nervous to touch his skin. I pushed aside the nerves and as gently as I could I put a dab of the ointment on the wound. It did not look as bad as I had feared, but he still gave a hiss involuntarily from the pain as I spread the herbs across the wound. The flesh around the area had healed for the most part, but as Gandalf pointed out the wound itself would require more time to heal.

"So, how does it look?" He asked curiously. I pulled out some wrappings to cover the hole he had torn in his trousers.

"Better, but I still hope you will allow Lord Elrond to look at it," I requested.

"Anything my lady wants," he smiled. I nearly rolled my eyes to tell him I was not his lady, but a small part of me rejoiced at the title.

"Lift your leg," I commanded him. When he did I began wrapping his wound.

"Tell me about your parents," he whispered. I stopped what I was doing to look in his soft gaze. "I want to know more about you."

"There is not much to know," I told him plainly. It was true, most of my life had been spent training before the dwarves had entered our woods. He gave me an encouraging smile to continue. I smirked and returned to finish binding his leg. "I was very young when they passed, I hardly knew them. I am told that I look like my mother, but I remember inheriting my hair from my father. I do not remember much of them, but I remember they loved me. I can faintly remember them telling me so before they left to fight in the battle that killed them, but I was very young and I do not remember all of the details. Everything else is a blur, but I do remember King Thranduil holding me as I cried in his arms the night they told me that my parents would not be returning home."

I nervously glanced up at him. It dawned on me that this was not a conversation I should be having, it was extremely personal and not something others wanted to hear. "I am sorry, I should not have told you that."

"It's okay," he insisted but I shook my head.

"Thranduil says it is disrespectful to speak of the dead," I said sadly. It was a custom I had never understood. I loved them, even though our time was brief. I wanted to remember them.

"Tauriel, you should not keep things like this locked away. It isn't healthy," he gently grasped my hands. I let him hold them but I avoided looking into his eyes. "When my father died it nearly broke my mother. I was too young, but Fili was there for her. If he hadn't been, I don't think she would have made it through. You cannot bury times of sorrow, especially alone. Any parents of such a fine warrior deserve to be remembered."

I blinked back tears, refusing to let them fall. He had already seen me in that state far too many times. I smiled and lifted my head to meet his gaze. "I think you would have liked them."

"Of course I would," he chuckled and glanced down at our hands. His hands twisted until our fingertips aligned with each others. I found it interesting how large his hands were for a dwarf. He turned his hands to entwine our fingers. It was only a simple act of intimacy, yet my heart began to race at the sensation. His eyes lifted to meet mine. I thought of my parents and curiously wondered what they would think if they could see me now, willingly holding the hands of a dwarf and enjoying it all the same. Would they approve?

_Unlikely_, I thought. They were close to Thranduil, if they were alive today they would likely agree with the temperamental King and would find my actions to be foolish. I wished they were here now. They would be able to tell me more about these feelings that coursed through my body. For a moment I imagined them telling me they were real, for I was tired of holding them back. Especially now as he locked our hands and tenderly gazed at me, but hold them back I must. How could I be certain that my heart was true? The few elves that courted during my youth spent years before they decided to marry. I've known Kili for a very short time, and yet my heart yearned for his nearness like nothing before. For that one moment, I nearly gave into the sensations that begged me to lean closer. Then the snoring began. The sudden noise from one of the sleeping dwarves startled me enough to pull my hands back, causing Kili to chuckle.

"How are you going to listen to that all night?" I faked a smile to hide my disappointment that the moment was over. I breathed quickly and I hoped he thought it was from being startled, and not from the rush of emotions that raced through me.

"You should rest," I told him. I thought he would fight more on the matter, but he was clearly tired from being unconditioned to ride all day. He stood slowly and began walking back to his bed. He made it a few steps before turning towards me and in a voice full of exhaustion, he bid me goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had a couple questions/comments on the Figrid aspect of this story so I want to address it so I don't disappoint anyone. This story is a Kiliel fic, with very slight Figrid moments. I do plan on writing a shorter Fili/Sigrid version of this exact story but not until this one is finished. So if you are reading this solely for the Figrid, I'm afraid you might be disappointed. I have a couple scenes planned where the two play a bigger role but that comes later in the story. I hope this helps for people who were wondering about the pairing's involvement in this story, but I'm going as fast as I can to get this stuff out to you guys I promise. Midterms are almost over so you shouldn't have to wait as long for the next one, yay! Happy Ash Wednesday!

**Review Replies – **If for some reason you don't find your name, it is because I fail as a person and did not see it so please call me out on it so I don't miss it again :)

**Thanwen –**Thank you very much!

**Jamie – **I got the rest of your review, hooray! I enjoy your theories but I went it a bit of a different direction, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks for the support!

**Mfaerie32 – **I put a Figrid note up for everyone, but yes as of now I can think of two scenes that will for sure be incorporated into this story but most of my ideas for the couple don't really fit into this story. So far, yes there are very very tiny hints which will evolve into more when we return to Erebor but I don't want to say much more on that so I don't spoil too much ;) Hope this eases your concerns.

**Oud – **Dwalin is going to take a little more work to undo his "crankyness" towards Tauriel but I think he would come around. Thanks very much!

**Sofasoap **– Your welcome! I put a note up about figrid, but I'll promise you at least two scenes that will show major Figrid moments in this story but most of their times together don't fit in this story.

**Ambereyes55 **– Thanks!

**Celebrisilweth – **lol I've envisioned several hilarious moments where Gandalf learns everything since the movie

**WoodElfJedi – **I apologize for any offense! I guess my defense would be that he has been raised to view elves as cold, hard creatures so although he is a sweetheart, I assume his verbiage would not always be perfect. I fear you may not enjoy this chapter due to Kili's slight out of character grumpiness but I felt it was necessary for this chapter but I hope it didn't seem too off. Thank you very much for the tips on the midterms, most of it is over but still have a little bit to go yet :D

**Touchedbygrace** – Indeed, I couldn't allow him to leave without a few dwarven escorts! Lol Your welcome and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tauriel POV**_

"It is the fastest way Master Dwalin," I sighed.

"We are not going into that forest!" he growled.

"I have lived here for over 600 years Master Dwarf, I can easily guide us through."

"600 years?" Ori gasped. I nearly groaned and turned to look at the youngest in the company. He had a look of pure shock upon his face. Actually, as I look further, all of them looked surprised. Only the wizard appeared unfazed by the information. Fili playfully punched Kili and whispered something in his ear, causing the younger brother to glare at him. My heart dipped slightly as I noticed that he looked disappointed at the information. Did he not know of an elf's immortality? "But you look so young!"

Kili brought his foot to the back of the young dwarf's knee and knocked him to the ground. Ori's face turned red as he stood up.

"She is very young master dwarf," Gandalf said. I appreciated him answering for me. "Comparable to Kili's age as a dwarf."

"I doubt that, she is much wiser than Kili," Fili was still laughing at him. Kili only rolled his eyes at his hysterical brother.

"Can we just press on?" he grumbled and tried to move us forward. Dwalin went back to arguing against the forest route, but Gandalf stopped him. I was thankful for the wizard's presence. The dwarves respected him and obeyed his orders with little question.

"Tauriel, please guide us through." The wizard commanded. I nodded and gathered the reins of Armand's bridle to lead him into the forest. The path was worn, therefore dangerous to ride on so instead we had to lead them on foot. I carefully watched my step so that none of the animals would get injured. For a while no one spoke. I wasn't sure if it was because they were as concentrated as I was, angry like Dwalin, or if they were still uncomfortable from the conversation over my age. Regardless the reason, I had grown to find comfort in their rowdy ways. So much so, that their sudden silence was uncomfortable.

"So…" Kili snuck up to walk beside me. It was difficult for him to fit on the narrow path beside me with both our mounts in tow. "Do you think we'll run into any spiders? I don't fancy being wrapped up in their silk again. Plus, their stingers nasty little buggers."

He attempted to joke. I appreciated the break in silence. "They do not venture near the path. As long as we remain upon it, we shall be safe."

"Ah, good." He smiled. "But just in case, I'll stay up here with you. You know, in case you need protection."

I probably would have struck him had he been anyone else for suggesting that I may need someone to watch over me, but his smirk made it evident that it was only a joke so I decided to play along. "Yes, considering your skills against the spiders when we first met. I suppose your screams would be the perfect tool to alert me of any oncoming danger."

"Ouch, my lady is a fierce one," he chuckled. I was about to warn him that he was going to trip over a fallen log but then he continued speaking. "Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand? I mean it is rather dark in… ah!"

He yelped as he stumbled forward as his toes clipped the log. He recovered quickly but I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the company trailing us.

"Welcome to the ways of a dwarf, lady Tauriel!" Bofur exclaimed. Kili joined in the laughter once he was back on his feet. He was clearly as amused as everyone else in the company. As they continued to laugh, Kili stepped closely to me.

"I told you they liked you."

**Kili POV**

We had all been a little nervous to reenter the forest, but with an elf's touch we made it through with no problems. As soon as we left the forest we mounted up and quickened our pace until we reached the humble home of the skin-changer. Gandalf insisted that we go the Beorn's home to thank him for his efforts during the battle. The visit went much better than our previous encounter and we were graciously invited to have supper with the bear-man. Tauriel was intrigued by the man. I enjoyed watching her among this journey. Every new land we came across, she gazed upon it like a child seeing the world for the very first time. I knew she had been stuck in the forest for quite some time, but over 600 years? I could not imagine being trapped in one area for such a long time.

The revelation of her age had also brought out a twinge of fear in me. Not once had I considered the fact that she was immortal. What would that mean for us? She had been so hesitant to allow her feelings for me to show. Now I am beginning to see why. If we succumbed to these feelings, what would happen to her after I passed a mere couple hundred years from now?

My thoughts were interrupted when Fili stood to begin cleaning up. We all followed his lead and in no time dishes were being tossed about until the room was as clean as it was before we entered.

"You may rest here for the night," Beorn stood to excuse himself. One by one our company began to do the same until it was only Fili, Tauriel and I left. I was worried that he would make more jokes about her age, but luckily he kept his manners while we conversed with the elf. He asked her questions of elves. Apparently he had been more curious about her kind than he had let show because we remained there at Beorn's table for over an hour listening to her speak. I was tired and desperate to get to bed, but I wasn't about to leave Fili alone with her. Unfortunately, my eyes grew heavier by the second. As they talked amongst each other I allowed my eyes to close for a moments rest.

_**Tauriel POV**_

I talked with Fili for quite some time. He asked me many questions about my kind. I was surprised that he had taken a sudden interest in me but I answered his questions willingly. It wasn't until I noticed Kili's head laying on his arm upon the table, that I realized how late the hour was.

"Kili," Fili poked his shoulder. "Brother, go to bed."

"I aminbed," he mumbled. "Go away."

"You're going to hurt your neck if you sleep like that," I tried to tell him, but he only mumbled more gibberish that neither of us could understand. Fili stood behind his brother and tried to lift him from the table.

"Come on brother," he hauled the young dwarf up and he sloppily began to drag him away.

"No, I have to finish off the rabbit clan, the mice found the swords," Kili groaned and leaned heavily against his brother. I nearly laughed and could only wonder what dreams invaded his mind. I doubted that he would remember any of this in the morning.

"I'll finish them off for you brother," Fili told the sleeping dwarf as they disappeared from my sight. I was unsure of what I would do tonight, since a watch was unnecessary. We were safe here. My thoughts were interrupted when Fili came walking back into the kitchen. I had thought he would go to bed with the others but instead he sat back down across from me.

"Now that he is gone, I want you to explain to me what relationship exists between you and my brother," he ordered. I stiffened at his words. _So this is why he had been speaking with me._ He had only wanted to be alone so he could ambush me.

"I do not know what you are…"

"Don't give me that," his voice was low but fierce nonetheless. "I know how the little fool feels about you. I want to know what you are doing with him."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was too nervous to speak. How could I answer him without even knowing what existed between Kili and I? "I do not know."

I answered honestly. Fili was not impressed as he glared into my eyes. Of all the dwarves I have met so far, I had not expected Fili to be amongst those that I feared. However, sitting here alone with him as he interrogated me was the most frightening thing that has happened since the battle.

"What is it that draws you to him? Don't deny that you have been spending time with him. I am more perceptive that you might think." I was unsure why the dwarf sounded so angry. I had done nothing to harm his brother. I thought of his question. There were many things that drew me to the young dwarf, however most of which I was uncomfortable sharing with the dwarf glaring at me.

"He has never treated me differently because I am an elf," I finally answered.

"If that is the only reason you enjoy his company than you better walk away now."

"What is it you expect from me, master dwarf?" I became angry with him. This was far more of a personal of a conversation that I did not desire to have with anyone other than Kili himself. Even then I would be nervous to speak about this.

"I think you are using him," he growled. My shoulders slouched at the information. It was not what I expected to hear. I was appalled, yet too shocked to defend myself. "He is a Prince afterall. You described yourself as low in rank at Mirkwood."

"I was promoted." The air became heated.

"You were promoted because of your interactions with my brother. What is next for you? Marrying him to get the crown?"

"I do not seek royalty," I said forcefully.

"I don't believe you! Why else would you follow him? You are an elf!"

"I love him!" As soon as the words left my mouth my heart went into a panic. _What did I say?_ Fili's expression surprised me even more. He was not angry, he was smiling.

"Now," he leaned back in his chair. "We are getting somewhere."

I looked to him, confused. My chest heaved and I tried to calm my breathing. "I do not understand. You're not angry?"

"You don't know much about dwarves do you?" I thought about his question. I had believed that I had learned much about their kind, but now I was more confused in this moment than I had ever been in my entire life. Fili sighed before continuing. "Kili is not attractive."

My brow furrowed and I opened my mouth to argue against his harsh words, but he put up a hand to silence me.

"Not by dwarven standards anyway. He cannot grow a beard and he's taller than every dwarf out there. He takes interest in weird things like archery and lately he's had some weird obsession over the stars. Royalty, is the only thing he has going for him. Even if he hadn't sought to pick a fight with every dwarrowdam available, none of them would have ever taken an interest in him. Am I angry for your affections towards my brother? No, I am not. In fact, I am grateful for them."

He got up and retrieved a couple glasses. He filled them with ale and sat back down in his chair.

"He tries to never let it show, always pretending to be a lady's man." He pushed one of the mugs to me. "But I am his brother and I love him very much. I pay attention to him well enough to know that he was well aware of the fact that there was little hope for him ever finding a mate. Then you came along."

The information caused me pain. I had never given thought to finding a mate. Six hundred years was young, nowhere near the age where I should be thinking of finding one. Yet I imagined his pain, never believing it to be possible to find love. I did not like this thought.

"But before you decide upon anything, you must know something about him. He tries very hard to please the ones he loves. I can't count the number of times he's done something reckless and stupid just to get Thorin's attention. When Thorin barricaded us in that mountain, it hurt him the most."

"I know that his time in the mountain haunts him," I whispered.

"Aye. He stood against uncle once, when we were forced to stay in Erebor whilst the battle raged. I thought uncle was going to kill him. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is he's a handful. So I hope you're prepared."

"I did not even know that I felt this way, how am I supposed to be prepared for anything?" I choked. I suddenly felt childish as I opened up to the older brother. The emotions racing through my body frightened me. Admitting my feelings for him out loud frightened me. Yet, as I looked upon the dwarf sitting across from me, I couldn't help but realize how wise the Prince truly was. I found that I did not mind seeking his advice. "I am scared."

"I don't blame you," he chuckled and took a swig from his mug. "He's a reckless little twerp, but luckily for you I am here to help keep him in check."

A strange warmth filled my chest as I realized that he was giving me his blessing. By elven standards, siblings were not required to approve of relationships, yet having Fili's support was incredibly comforting. He raised his mug to me and I picked mine up to match him. "Thank you Fili."

"Anytime." I smiled as we touched the mugs together. "Little sister."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tauriel POV**_

The days passed quickly as we continued our journey. I was pleased to see Dwalin finally warming up to my assistance after leading them through Mirkwood safely. It was strangely comforting to see the forest again. Since I left Thranduil on good terms, the trees no longer seemed like a prison. We left Beorn the morning after he allowed us to rest in his home. I have been fighting with several conflicting feelings ever since my talk with Fili. I prayed that it did not show, but I sensed that Kili had noticed my strange behavior. The air between us was filled with an awkward sense when I spoke with him and I was tired of it. I was happy to have Fili's blessing on the matter, but he had forced a whole group of feelings forward before I was ready for them.

We had camped at the base of the Misty Mountains for the night before we crossed the mountain path. After a few of the dwarves began to wake, I ventured around the area to allow them time to dress. It felt childish, but I was filled with excitement every path we took. I felt as if I were looking at the world for the first time as I came across new rivers, trees and land. I allowed the beauty of the world to fill my senses and for a moment it washed away the discomfort I have been struggling with. When I felt that I spent too much time away from the group, I turned back to rejoin them.

When I reached our camp, the fire was dwindling and there was no sign of the dwarves. A momentary panic that they had left crossed my mind but then I noticed the ponies were still tied up to the trees surrounding our camp. Shortly after I arrived, Gandalf came walking through the trees.

"Ah, Tauriel," he acknowledged me. "It is a fine morning."

"Yes it is," I agreed. I scouted the area once more. "Where is the rest of the company?"

"I was rather hoping you would know."

I nervously shook my head, feeling that I had failed in my duties to watch out for them. Just then we heard laughter coming from a small pond nearby. After glancing at each other, I followed the wizard to investigate the noise.

"Those dwarves should know better than to wander off, we have much ground to cover before… Oh my!" He stopped so quickly as we reached the pond that I nearly ran into him. I followed his gaze and a gasp escaped my lips. They were bathing. I quickly turned away from the sight but my elven eyes saw far more than I wished.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gandalf scolded the crew. "We must get going, I told you all we would be leaving at sunrise!"

"Lighten up Gandalf, do you really want to deal with the smell any longer?" I could hear Bofur say before they all began laughing. "There's a storm coming, we had to get it done before it hits."

"Bilbo, you are turning blue," Gandalf groaned from beside me.

"I'm alright," I heard the hobbit say but his voice was shaky from the cold water. A twig snapped and I glanced up to find another dwarf walking to the pond. Thankfully, this one was fully clothed. Kili offered me a smile and continued walking towards us.

"Hey, what are you all…. Oh my Lord!" he shouted when he came upon the scene. "What is wrong with you guys!"

"Hey brother! Get your smelly arse over here, we need one more for a game of chicken," Fili shouted from the pond. My eyes remained focused away from the scene in the water.

"I bathed last night, in the privacy of the night!"

"What fun is that?" More laughter erupted. Kili's face was comically uncomfortable. If I had not been so embarrassed, I would have smirked at the stuttering dwarf.

"We have a lady present!" His hands gestured to me.

"She can join in, Bilbo be the elf's partner." Kili's head fell into his hands and he let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm going to make breakfast," he turned to walk away and I was quick to follow. Gandalf remained at the pond to finish scolding the dwarves.

We walked quietly back to the camp, both too embarrassed to speak. Which I found interesting, considering one of the first conversations that he had with me was when he asked for me to search him. He cleared his throat and stuttered through an apology.

"I'm sorry. They, uh, aren't used to, well… feminine company." He threw some logs on the fire.

"And you are?" I raised a brow. I expected him to continue his nervous chatter but instead he smiled wickedly.

"Is that jealousy I hear, milady?" I playfully glared at the dwarf. Gandalf reached us, muttering unflattering words about dwarves.

"Blasted dwarves! Stubborn, pigheaded, irresponsible little…"

"Hey! Dwarf right here, making breakfast!" Kili pointed out. Gandalf ignored him and angrily began preparing his horse for the day. Kili went back to cooking and I kneeled near the fire to assist him. He began chuckling and I tried to find what he found funny.

"Why do you laugh?" I asked him. He then glanced at me with a devilish smile.

"For the record, I am not that hairy."

_**Kili POV**_

The day began slowly after the whole bathing incident, but we were on our way through the mountains in no time. Tauriel still hadn't said much but I thought it best to leave her alone for a while. She had already grown distant over the past few days, much to my dismay. After leaving Beorn's home, I had tried starting conversations with the elf numerous times but she always seemed distracted. Then I made matters worst this morning by assuring her that my chest was not as hairy as the others. Although, seeing her comical expression was worth the temporary distance.

The mountain pass was a narrow road. I would have felt safer on the back of a ram, but the ponies tread along faithfully. Unfortunately, the trip was cut short long before the sun fell. The clouds took control of the sky and the mountains began getting blasted with snow. We walked as far as we could until the blizzard became too much for the ponies to handle. The steep cliffs were becoming dangerous so we sought shelter as soon as we could.

"How about there?" Ori shouted from his pony. We all followed his gaze to find a cave up ahead. I became nervous, remembering what happened the last time we took refuge in the caves of these mountains.

"Tread carefully everyone," Gandalf dismounted from his horse. "Fili, Kili, Dwalin. Search the cave, we will stand guard."

Fili and Dwalin were quick to slide off their ponies. I glanced at Tauriel without thinking to find her nervously watching me. I slid down from my pony and turned to follow my brother as we crept to the cave. I was nervous, considering the last time Fili and I were sent to investigate ended with both of us in dire situations. Regardless we followed the wizard's orders and slowly entered the cave. We saw nothing in the entrance, but the cave darkened quickly so we lit a few torches to investigate further.

"Anything?" I heard Dwalin ask as we split to search.

"Nothing but dirt and rock," Fili replied. It wasn't a large cave but our thorough search took several minutes to complete. We were tired of being ambushed and we wouldn't let it happen tonight. "Dwalin, wave them in. There is nothing here."

In no time the others filed in, now covered in snow from waiting outside. Poor little Bilbo was shivering as he guided his pony into the cave. No one had been prepared for the sudden snowfall, especially a blizzard's worth. Tauriel entered with both her horse and my pony following. Luckily the cave was large enough to comfortably fit the large animals. After getting everybody settled in the cave, we all gathered closely around the fire to keep warm. Since the weather had cut our day short, I pulled out some wood from my pack and began carving as the others conversed amongst themselves.

"What are you making?" Bilbo asked from beside me. He was snuggled in a blanket to keep himself warm.

"A bow," I playfully narrowed my eyes at Tauriel. "A certain captain of the Mirkwood guard took my old one."

"Perhaps we can bargain with Thranduil on our way back for the return of your items," she offered.

"No need, this will be done by the time we make it home." I returned to my carving.

"Why don't you just wait until we get to the Blue Mountains and grab one of your old ones?" Fili told me.

"I left those bows for a reason, I outgrew them." I stated simply.

"We are going to the Blue Mountains?" Bilbo asked.

"_We _are going, after you are safely delivered home." Bofur explained. "The caravan could not carry everything so we must retrieve what was left."

"Wouldn't the Shire be on the way back? Can't I come?" Bilbo nearly begged.

"Here I thought you would be happy to be rid of us!" Bofur chuckled at the hobbit.

We all froze as a wail sounded from outside of the cave. Everyone stiffened and looked to the entrance of the cave. When a second shriek sounded we all reached for our weapons. Fili took the initiative to investigate and slowly crept to the entrance. The rest of us quickly put out the fire and prepared for an attack. Fili made it to the entrance and carefully glanced outside.

"Orcs," Fili growled. "We're surrounded."

_**Tauriel POV**_

I drew my daggers and we all prepared for an attack. Fili stood at the head of the cavern to observe the enemy's position. By some miracle, the orcs had not realized we were here.

"There aren't many, we can take them." Dwalin was eager for a fight. I however, have had enough fighting in the past couple months to last me a liftetime. Yet the idea of allowing orcs to roam freely did not sit well with me.

"We are in the mountains, there could be more," the wizard grumbled.

"What are we to do, let them pass unharmed?" The old dwarf argued.

"I simply mean that we must tread carefully."

The cave was dark now that the fire had been extinguished, but I could feel a warm figure sneak beside me. I looked to find Kili, outlined from the light outside. He met my eyes for just a moment, but his expression told me that we would be fighting together. Unsure if it was the sudden adrenaline rising from the anticipation of a fight or if it was the fear of the worst outcome, whatever the reason was I boldly reached for his hand in the dark. He gratefully slipped his fingers around mine as we listened to Fili devise a plan of attack.

"Bilbo you stay with Kili and Tauriel, protect the ponies. When we get in position, light a fire. You'll draw them in and we'll cut them off before they even reach you."

I could feel Kili tense beside me. "Are you sure splitting up is such a good idea?"

"It is a viable plan master Kili," Gandalf whispered. "Come now, let us get rid of the filth quickly and quietly."

One by one, they snuck quietly from the cave. The snowfall was so intense that the orcs did not see any movement. I hoped they would be able to see the fire. Bilbo waited at the entrance and watched them scurry to their positions.

"I think they are ready, shall we start…" he turned to us. His eyes were wide when he saw us. I quickly released Kili's hand when I noticed that was where the hobbit's gaze had fallen. Embarrassed, I turned to begin working on the fire. Bilbo stuttered a few words but thankfully said nothing regarding the contact between Kili and I. They took up a defensive stance beside me as I fed the fire. When I felt it was large enough I stood and together we moved to a dark portion of the cave. If any got through, they would not see us coming. The ponies shifted nervously from the back of the cave but they did not bolt.

Shrieks from the orcs told us that the others had begun their attack. Kili shifted anxiously beside us. I sensed that he was uncomfortable sitting on the side whilst his brother was out there fighting.

"We should help them," he said.

"The weather clouds their vision, we can see better from in here," I explained. "If anything else comes, we'll be able to warn them."

He was reluctant, but he nodded and remained beside me. We could make out the shapes of the dwarves and the wizard as they cut down everything in their path. All seemed to be going well, until behind us came a roar of hooves. We quickly turned to find the ponies had grown too nervous to remain trapped in the cave. We dodged the herd, knowing there would be no stopping the stampede as they rushed outside. Bilbo had fallen down so Kili went to him after the animals were gone to help him to his feet.

"What was that about?" the hobbit grunted. Kili helped him over to the fire so he could check on his wounds.

"I do not know," I replied. I walked to the back to investigate, even though we had gone through the cave several times. As I suspected, there was nothing there. I turned to look at the hobbit. "The battle must have frightened them."

Just then a crash came from behind me and I felt a fierce pain across my side. I shrieked involuntarily and turned to defend myself.

"Tauriel!" I heard Kili's shout, but my focus was upon the orc that had somehow made it into the caverns. I angrily slashed at the beast and within moments he fell to the ground lifeless. _How did he get in here?_ My thoughts were interrupted as my side burned with an unusual pain. I covered it with my palm and when I removed it I found it covered in blood. "You're hurt!"

Kili stood beside me with a wide gaze.

"I am fine," I said through clenched teeth. I could not understand why the pain was so fierce. I have been cut before but never has it felt like this. As the other two began searching the cave once more, I leaned down to pick up the orc's weapon. The blade did not appear unusual but after I ran a finger along the smooth side of the blade I felt a sticky substance coat my skin. I dropped it quickly when I realized the blade was coated with a poison and wiped my finger clean. I decided not to dwell on the matter. Most ordinary poisons would have little to no effect on elvish blood. I suspected the burning that I felt would be the worst.

"We were watching the entrance how did…" Bilbo questioned until we heard growling from above. We glanced up to find the opening of a tunnel directly above us and within it we could hear several heavy footsteps rushing our way.

"Move!" I ordered the hobbit. He hopped out of the way just seconds before bodies of orcs began jumping down to attack. Kili was quick to take down the first couple but more leaped down to our level. I cut one down but the pain in my side was spreading through my entire body. Fighting became more and more difficult with every swipe. _I am an elf! I will not be taken by a foolish poison!_

We cut every single orc down that leap into the cave. By the time they stopped coming I was entirely exhausted. My legs failed me and I fell to my knees clutching my side. Kili moved to stand beside me.

"Here, let me…" He was cut off as we heard a rumble from within the cave. I looked at Bilbo who looked just as confused as I was. Kili on the other hand, looked utterly terrified. "Run! Cave in!"

He tried to get me to my feet, but before we had time to move, stone began falling everywhere around us. The light from the entrance faded quickly and Kili forced me to my feet.

"We have to go up, Bilbo! Come on," he grabbed the hobbit and pushed him up through the tunnel up above. He then reached for me and before I could argue that he should go first, he lifted me up enough to grab the hobbit's hand. I pulled myself up and we both turned to help Kili.

"Hold my feet," Bilbo ordered. I held him as he reached for the dwarf. Kili took a few steps back to get a running start. The rock was filling the cave below and an unbearable fear crept into my mind that he would not make it. He jumped for the hobbits hands and once I felt the extra weight I began to pull them up. My body screamed with pain but the fear of losing him was fierce enough to get them both up. We all fell backward as the cavern beneath us was no more. The rumbling began to settle and when I was certain of our safety I laid my head back to allow a moments rest. We all breathed heavily in the quiet tunnel.

"What do we do?" The frightened little hobbit asked. "We're trapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

**Thanwen - **Glad you enjoyed the chapter! There was nothing behind Kili's sleepy muttering, just my odd sense of humor that I enjoy throwing in here and there. This is my very first Hobbit story so I've never written Gandalf before but I'm glad to hear that he is sounding good!

**Kat –** Here you are, thanks for reading!

**Awesomebri66 – **Lol! That thought did actually cross my mind , thanks for reading!

**Oud – **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the adoptive big brother role!

**Mfaerie32 – **Darn straight! Lol thanks for reading! **Review2 – **I hear ya, I want to say that there will be Figrid references coming up in approximately 3 chapters but I'm not entirely certain yet :) Regardless, they are coming yay!

**MidnightTales357 – **Thank you very much, thanks for reading! I will give it a look as soon as I can :)

**Art of Words – **lol gotta love big brother Fili! Thanks for reading!

**Celebrisilweth – **The golden lion indeed, thanks for reading!

**Hobbitpony1 – **Aw thank you!

**Woodelfjedi – **Lovely, I appreciate you pointing it out! Keep me in line if I go way out of character lol Glad you liked the chapter, thanks very much for the support!

**ViViolence – **Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kili POV**_

I wrestled with the torch to get us some light. The air was thin in the tunnel and I feared that it had collapsed on both ends, leaving us trapped. I remained calm to keep Bilbo from panicking. Finally, a spark caught the torch and it blazed with a small flame. I pointed it down the tunnel to make sure we were alone. When I found nothing, I turned to find the others. Bilbo was desperately rubbing his arms from the cold while Tauriel rested on the ground. She was beginning to worry me. She breathed heavily and looked more exhausted fighting this small group of orcs than she had when we fought during the battle. The wound was weakening her.

"Tauriel, let me bind that." I walked to her.

"No, we must keep moving," she shook away from me and began to stand. Watching her struggle to her feet only caused me to worry more. She noticed my stare and straightened her posture. "It is only a cut."

I wanted to argue, but she was right. We were lucky as it is that the tunnel had not collapsed from the rumbling below. I nodded and together the three of us explored the tunnel. I fumed as we walked. I have had enough of these ambushes and I wanted every last orc dead. We walked for several minutes before the path opened up into a wide cavern. My shoulders slumped as I noticed several different pathways sprouting from the area.

"The orcs have been busy," I grumbled.

"So which one do we take?" the hobbit asked. I could feel his questioning stare upon me but I did not turn to look at him. I had no idea how to get us out. Before we could discuss any further, Tauriel fell to her knees with a groan, clutching her side. I handed my torch to Bilbo and pulled a bag from my shoulders as I walked to her.

"We must continue on," she tried to speak bravely, but the pain she felt was extremely evident.

"No, we must look at your injury," I insisted. As I kneeled beside her she shook her head and attempted to stand. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kili, let go," her stubborn pride began to crawl under my skin. I was beginning to see why the world was so easily frustrated by the stubbornness of dwarves. I ignored her orders and gently encouraged her to sit by pulling her arm down. She tried to push my hands away. "I am fine."

"Tauriel," I raised my voice, causing her to flinch at the angry tone. I did not take pride in fighting with her, but I would not allow her to go on in such pain. "You have nothing to prove, it is only me and Bilbo down here. We already know that you're the toughest woman upon this earth. Let me help you."

I practically begged her. She glared at me for several moments before finally softening her gaze. She sighed in defeat and began to sit.

"Stubborn dwarf," she groaned.

"Stubborn elf," I smiled as I helped her lean against the stone wall. I glanced down at the wound, just below her ribs. I felt nauseated at the amount of blood that now covered her tunic. An enormous wave of guilt throttled my heart as I began to realize that I should have stopped her much sooner to care for the wound. I reached for the bottom of her tunic but stopped when I realized what I needed to do to view the wound. I nervously glanced at her for permission to continue. Her cheeks were already red and I noticed that she was already aware of what had to be done. She nodded before nervously turning her head to avoid my eyes. I carefully folded the cloth up until the entire wound was visible. I tried very hard to keep my eyes focused on the wound and not to linger on the bare skin of her belly. It felt scandalous as I inspected the injury, which was ridiculous for it was only her torso, yet I could not rid that frightening sense that she might feel as if I was taking advantage of her. However, I completely forgot about those thoughts and her perfect skin as I took in the severity of the injury.

"Is it supposed to be yellow?" Bilbo asked nervously. The skin around the wound had turned a sickly yellow which surprised me. Even more surprising was Tauriel's expression, as she continued to avoid us. She had known something was wrong all along.

"No. It is not," I mumbled. Binding the wound would have been easy, curing an infection was far out of my abilities. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'll start searching the pathways," Bilbo thrust the torch into the sandy ground to give us light. He pulled out his sword and turned to walk away.

"Bilbo no! There could be orcs," I argued but he held up his little sword.

"I'll use this as a guide," he offered. I glared at him. "It will glow when they're near, trust me Kili. Nothing will find me."

I did not want him to leave my sight, but we were out of options. Tauriel needed to get to Gandalf, or someone who could heal this.

"Be careful," I ordered. He nodded and began scurrying down one of the paths. I brought my attention back to my elf and noticed her looking at me. Her eyes were lined with sadness. My heart shattered within my chest. _Did she doubt her survival? _"What are you not telling me?"

"It is nothing," she averted her gaze. I wanted to be angry with her for avoiding the question but I could not be. She believes that she is sneaky, but I can see right through the act. She is scared. Tauriel, the bravest elleth upon Middle Earth, did not scare easily.

I pulled apart my coat and mail to reach the shirt beneath. I ripped a small portion off the bottom. Tauriel tried to stop me but I ignored her. "Do not harm your clothes on my behalf."

"Your life is far more valuable than an old shirt," I told her. I bunched the cloth up and grabbed my canteen to poured water upon it. "This is probably going to sting."

As gently as I could, I pressed the wet cloth to her wound. She hissed and involuntarily brought a hand down to grab my arm.

"Told you," I sighed. This was the reason I could never be a healer. Although I knew I was helping her, I was also hurting her. After a few more dabs, she began to tolerate the pain and relaxed her body.

_**Tauriel POV**_

While every moment passed, the pain grew harsher. As I followed the pair down the path I realized that whatever substance had coated the blade that pierced me was no simple poison. With every step my legs grew heavy and I wanted nothing more than to lay down for a rest but I focused on keeping my posture upright so the others did not notice. We were already trapped and they did not need more troubles. However, trouble found us as the path split into numerous directions. While the hobbit tried to figure out which path to take, an overwhelming streak of pain coursed through my body and I fell to the ground

My vision was blurred but I could see Kili's form approach. I tried to stand but he stopped me and for the first time, we fought. I had no doubt that the cut would give my illness away. He had raised his voice to me which shocked me. The dwarf often spoke of himself as too immature for the throne in Erebor, but I was beginning to see how wise the young Prince truly was. I gave in to his pleas and allowed him to guide me back to the ground. He propped my back against the wall and bent over to look at the wound. He reached for the bottom of my tunic but before he raised it he looked at me nervously. When I realized why he stopped, I too became nervous. Revealing such a small section of my body may not seem like much to many, but for an elf the act would be considered a scandal for him to see the bare skin of my belly. Nonetheless, I knew it was merely for medical purposes, so I nodded to allow him to lift the cloth.

"Is it supposed to be yellow?" I heard the hobbit ask. I swallowed hard at the information.

"No. It is not." Kili sounded angry with me. After debating with the dwarf, Bilbo began searching amongst the caves to find a way out. The severity of my situation began to dawn on me. I was never going to see the light of the sky again. My heart ached as many feelings erupted from my chest. I looked at the dwarf. His hair was tangled, his face scrunched worriedly as the hobbit took his leave, his skin was covered in dirt and yet I found him to be the most handsome being that I have ever met. I was entranced with him.

He turned to me and noticed my stare, however I did not look away. If I could not see the stars one final time, I would happily settle with the dwarf in front of me.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked. I assured him it was nothing. I watched him rip apart his shirt so he could acquire a tool to clean the wound. He pressed the cloth to my injury sending a wave of pain through my chest. My hand reached for his arm and a hiss escaped my lips.

"Told you." He sighed. As he continued cleaning the injury, I became accustom to the pain and relaxed my muscles as best as I could. My body betrayed my bravery as it began shivering. It only worried me further, for elves did not normally get cold. He noticed and immediately moved to remove his coat to wrap it around my shoulders.

"Elves do not get cold," I went to argue but once I felt the warmth surround my back I gratefully welcomed the gesture. While I held his coat tightly around my shoulders, he turned his attention back to the wound.

For several moments, he poked at the wound until he was certain it was clean. He then reached to retrieve some wrappings and he helped me sit forward while he wrapped my midsection. My skin trembled when his fingers grazed my bare belly.

"Sorry," he whispered innocently. He finished wrapping the cloth and brought the folds of my tunic down to cover my skin. He was about to pull away as he finished but stopped when my hand fell upon his arm once more. I do not remember commanding the action, yet I did know that I wanted no more distance between us. He glanced at my hand before bringing his eyes up to meet mine. I thought back to the night when Fili had told me that no dwarrowdam would ever take his hand. As I looked at him, I could not find the flaws that he spoke of that night. He was perfect. It broke my heart that the dwarven women could not see the beauty that I saw.

His fingers softly grazed my palm, sending more shivers up my arm. I brought my other hand up to his neck, just below his chin to feel the rough patch of hair that grew there. I could feel his pulse quicken beneath the skin at my touch and I found that I rather enjoyed the effect that such a simple touch had upon him. If the dwarrowdams would not show him love, than I shall spend my final moments doing so. I trailed my fingers along the strong line of his jaw until I came to his chin.

"Tauriel?" his voice was hardly above a whisper. I sensed he was beginning to realize that the wound was no mere infection and that I was weakening by the second. My body began to warm uncomfortably and I began to feel ill. I leaned forward to see him more clearly through my blurred eyes. Kili's eyes glanced down to my lips and my heart pounded within my chest as I realized what my actions were leading to. Yet, I did not withdraw.

His eyes began to close as I became unnaturally close to him. I could feel his breath on my face as the tip of my nose softly touched his. He lifted his chin and I felt his lips gently graze mine. Before either of us could go any further, a pair of footsteps pulled us apart.

"Well, that way's a dead end," the hobbit sighed as he stepped out of the tunnel. Kili's attention snapped to the dwarf as he quickly pulled away from me. I could vaguely see his chest heave and I noticed that my breathing had also quickened. My heart was still racing from what almost happened between us.

"Right," Kili's voice choked and he cleared his throat. He looked to me and stood. "Let's get you up…"

We all froze as we began to hear several rushing footsteps coming from one of the tunnels. Kili pulled his sword and Bilbo rushed to stand beside us. They both stood over me protectively, to shield me from an oncoming attack. When we heard a voice call out, they lowered their weapons.

"Kili?!" Fili's voice sounded as he entered the cavern. I saw two other figures behind him but my vision darkened to the point where I could no longer make out their faces. "We found them!"

I heard the joyful shouts erupt within the cave shortly before I could no longer hold my head up. My body slumped against the rock as I began to lose consciousness.

"Tauriel!" I faintly heard Kili's voice, but before I could respond my mind slipped into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kili POV**_

"Tauriel!" I gently shook her shoulders. Panic surged through every inch of my body. "Gandalf! She's not breathing!"

The wizard was quick to reach us. Fili and Dwalin stood nearby, watching intently. Gandalf bent down beside her and reached a hand over her wound.

"What's wrong with her? She's not…" I couldn't speak the word. I would not believe that she was gone. He whispered something in a tongue I did not understand and in no time her chest was once again rising and falling with breath. I was relieved for just a moment but it vanished when she did not wake.

"She has been poisoned," the wizard mumbled.

"Not... what I had, was it?" I recalled the pain that the Morgul poison had brought me, and I could not bare the thought of her undergoing such pain.

"No master Kili, but it is some form of which I have never encountered. I have slowed the poison but we must get her to Rivendell, it is her only chance."

"Rivendell?! That's over a day's ride, she'll never make it!" I began to panic.

"I do not have the skill to cure her!" He yelled over my panicked shouts. Dwalin looked utterly confused at my worry over the elf, but at the moment I was not inclined to care about his opinion on the matter. "This tunnel cuts through the mountain, we are closer than you think. Come now, get her to her horse. Quickly!"

I gathered her in my arms and lifted her from the cold ground. She was warm, unnaturally warm. I quickly turned to follow the others down the path they came from. We jogged for several minutes before the last rays of sunlight began to appear at the end of the tunnel. Thankfully, the weather had lightened up and the snow fell gently onto the mountain. The others were waiting with the ponies just outside the entrance. Their swords were drawn, in case there were anymore goblins around. They smiled at our arrival but they quickly vanished once they noticed Tauriel unconscious in my arms.

"Get her on the horse," Gandalf ordered as he gathered the reins of his horse.

"She cannot ride by herself," I argued. The wizard grumbled a curse about how foolish of a dwarf I was.

"Of course she can't! You will ride with her."

"Me?" I looked at Armand and suddenly the horse seemed much taller than I remembered.

"You are the tallest of the company," he stated simply. "Fili, help your brother. I will lead us to Rivendell."

Fili brought the horse to a large slab of stone where I could easily mount the animal. As carefully as I could, I slipped into the saddle while still holding her. I feared the stability of Gandalf's plan. Even after Fili adjusted the stirrups on the saddle, my feet could hardly reach them. Plus, I had to steer the horse while maintaining my hold on the elf. Regardless, I was not going to give up when her life was on the line.

"It will be okay brother," Fili whispered as he handed me the reins. I nodded, unable to speak a single word. I didn't want my voice to crack in front of them.

"Do you remember the path to Rivendell?" Gandalf asked Fili who nodded. "Rest up tonight, catch up with us on the morn. Come master Kili, we must make haste."

He kicked his horse forward and after one more reassuring nod from Fili, I squeezed Armand forward and in moments we sped off to follow the wizard.

* * *

><p>The slippery mountainside was unforgiving to our cause. We had to slow our pace as we traveled along the slippery slopes of the mountains. The sun had fallen and we were left with what little light we received from the moon. Some would call it stupidity to be riding in the mountains at night, I called it desperation. Tauriel was burning up, and yet she shivered from the cold night. I did not know much about medicine, but I knew that was not a good sign. I tucked her head against my neck to try and keep her warm.<p>

Riding the horse came easier than I had thought it would as we trotted down the slopes. I was desperate to reach the end of the mountain trail where we could let the horses open up into a gallop.

"We are nearing the end of the mountains," Gandalf shouted from his horse, as if he could read my mind. I was grateful for the wizard's company. None of the others would have condoned riding into the night on such a dangerous route just to save one elf, probably not even Fili. Gandalf on the other hand, held no prejudice against the elves.

The path finally flattened and immediately we kicked the horses into a gallop. Armand faithfully flattened out and gave us his all. I curiously wondered if the horse could sense Tauriel's distress. I grasped the front of the saddle to keep us balanced in the saddle until I became used to the fast movement. I had galloped on ponies plenty, but a horse was a great deal quicker. Plus, the fall was bigger. I forced the fears of riding the massive animal away and narrowed my eyes to view the road ahead.

We galloped for a long time, far longer than any horse should be pushed to run. Though when I tried to slow the horse, he tossed his head and moved his feet even faster. There was no doubt in my mind now, he was trying to save his master. I had a newfound fondness for the animal. His body was coated in sweat and he breathed heavily with every stride, yet he pushed on faithfully without fault. When we began to pass the wizard I pulled hard on the reins, knowing he would continue this run until his heart gave out if I didn't stop him. We slowed them to a trot but Armand aggressively chomped on his bit.

"That horse is going to burst his heart," Gandalf admired the horse's courage, but worried for its safety.

"How much further?" I asked.

"We still have much ground to cover, but we are making good time."

I glanced at Tauriel nervously as she slept against my shoulder. Actually, I wasn't even sure if she was sleeping. She had told me that elves did not need sleep, so what was happening to her now?

"You seem to have grown very fond of her," Gandalf said curiously.

"What of it?" I growled before I could stop myself. I had not meant to speak ill with the wizard, but my response to his accusation was instant.

"I simply find it curious that a dwarf would go to such lengths to ensure an elf's safety," he answered.

"She has done much for me," I spoke truly. "I owe her more than I can give."

"Hmm, I see," he hummed. As an attempt to break away from the conversation, I allowed Armand to pick up the pace and once again we were running into the night.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise in the East when the great elven Kingdom finally came into view. My heart sped up and I urged the horse forward, though the animals were completely exhausted. Even Armand could only manage a fast canter at best. We reached the bridge that led us into the Kingdom and they gave us one last burst of speed until we finally stopped at the front gate. Gandalf spoke quickly in elvish to the guards while I carefully dismounted with Tauriel. Armand put his head to the ground and heaved for air.<p>

I was about to promise the horse that I would return quickly to brush him down, but just then an elven guard took the elleth from my arms and quickly began to move away from me.

"Hey! Wait, careful! She's sick!" I cried out to the guard but Gandalf brought a hand to my shoulder to stop me.

"Relax master dwarf, she is in their hands now. If she can be healed, Lord Elrond can manage the task."

"_If?_ If she can be healed?" I choked. "You said she would be alright here."

"I said this was her only chance," he said sadly. "Only time will tell. We can do nothing further but wait. Now, tend to that horse. He deserves it."

* * *

><p>After caring for the horses, we were forced to wait in the dining hall while Lord Elrond worked on Tauriel's wound. The elves told us nothing of how the treatment was going and they wouldn't even tell us where they had taken her, so we would not be tempted to disturb the healing process. I was left to twiddle my thumbs as the wizard sat beside me smoking his pipe. We had arrived hours ago and yet we still received no updates on her condition. I was tired from riding all night, but I knew that sleep would not come until I was certain that she would be okay. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gandalf chuckled beside me.<p>

"If your brow falls any lower, I fear it will hit the ground. You must try and relax young Prince, your elf maid will be fine."

"She's not my elf maid," I groaned. "She belongs to no one."

She was a free spirit. One of the many things I admired about her. She did not like being told what to do. When I told her to give me a weapon against the spiders, when Legolas commanded her to follow at Bard's home, and even when Thranduil tried to shut her in Mirkwood, she still chose what her own heart desired. She was so stubborn and I loved her for it. She wasn't ready to hear it yet, but underneath the surface she acted more like a dwarf than an elf. The thought made me smile. I felt the wizard's curious stare and I quickly tried to wipe the smile from my face. I pretended to take interest in watching some of the elves work at various tasks within the Kingdom.

"You know young Kili," Gandalf cleared his throat. "I feel you should know that I find your friendship with the elf rather admirable."

I turned to look at him. I expected to find a hint of sarcasm, but his face was as serious as can be. He offered me a light smile.

"I just feel that it might be nice for you to hear. I expect you do not hear it often, and I don't suppose you shall hear it much in the future." He sighed as he shot me a look of pity. At the moment, I did not care about his pity. I already knew that my feelings for the elf would not be easily accepted amongst my people, but having held her unconscious body in my arms and knowing that she was currently fighting for her life in one of the elven rooms, helped me to ignore the disapproval from the world. In this moment, I only cared that she woke up from the unnatural slumber.

"Thank you," I offered, for I did appreciate the support of the wise wizard. He nodded and returned to his pipe. A few short moments after, a guard walked into the room and bowed to Gandalf before speaking in elvish tongue. I glared at the elf. They all knew the common tongue and yet they continued to speak elvish while I was around.

"Ah, wonderful!" Gandalf exclaimed. My heart lifted slightly, but I would not allow the hope to rise until I heard the words spoken out loud. After the guard left, he turned to me with a smile. "She will be just fine. She is awake, resting in the northern halls… Kil, wait! You cannot…"

He tried to stop me, but by I was already sprinting towards the northern buildings. Elves turned their heads to glance at me disapprovingly as I passed by, but I continued running forward. We hadn't been able to do much exploring on our previous visit here, but I remembered enough to find my way throughout the Kingdom. For a moment I thought I had gotten lost but then I nearly ran into Lord Elrond himself after climbing a flight of stairs.

"Master Kili," the elf Lord acknowledged me. I was out of breath so all I could manage was a nod. "You come to seek her presence, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to go any further."

"What?!" I gasped through my breathing. I didn't care if he was indeed Lord of the elves, he would not stop me. "They said she's awake. Let me through!"

"The poison still lingers in her veins. Her body is awake but her mind is not and is yet in need of much rest."

"What on Earth does that mean?"

"It means she will not remember anything that is happening right now, she is quite delirious for the time being. It will be several days before she can fully wake from her sleep." He stated calmly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to guide me back down the stairs. I quickly shrugged him off.

"I want to see her," I glared. "I have a right to see her, I brought her here!"

"I do not think she would approve of your council at the moment," he maintained his calm appearance.

"And why not?" I nearly growled. I expected some nonsense about why an elf could not possibly want to see a dwarf. The answer he gave thought, was quite different.

"My daughter is helping her bathe, master dwarf." My cheeks flared red and I relaxed my shoulders. "I understand dwarves have different ways on the matter, but elves enjoy their privacy."

"Oh," was all I could muster through my embarrassment. "Right, well, maybe I should go back to the dining hall and wait there."

The elf smiled as I stuttered and he began to guide me down the stairs, though this time I followed.

"How about I guide you to a room instead?" he offered. "You've done well in escorting young Tauriel here, you must reward yourself with some rest."

I nodded gratefully. Knowing that she was alright, my body began to relax and I realized just how tired I really was. He brought me to a cozy room with a bed that was far too big for me, but I assumed he did not get many dwarven visitors.

"Your coat is being washed, I shall have it brought to you when you wake." I had forgotten about the coat that I had left with Tauriel, but I nodded gratefully. "Sleep well, master dwarf."

He turned to leave. The room was open to the outside and I wasn't sure that I would get much sleep with all the light that poured into the room. I kicked off my boots and climbed into the bed. The mattress was extraordinarily comfortable and I suddenly thought that it may not take long to fall asleep after all.

I thought of my encounter with Tauriel, just before she passed out from the poison. I smiled as I remembered her closeness, that small fleeting moment when my lips grazed hers. It had lasted only for a second, but it had been enough to paralyze every inch of my body. My heart began to flutter as I remembered the warmth of her body so close to mine. I wondered if she would remember that moment, but I feared that her actions were only made because of her impending doom. I closed my eyes and pushed those thoughts aside. For just a moment, I allowed myself to believe that she had felt the same love for me as I did her.

**Review Replies**

**Thanwen – **lol bad timing indeed, but how can we possibly hate our beloved hobbit? xD

**Icupton96 – **Thanks! Honestly, I have only ever had a huge interest in the Hobbit series. I have watched LOTR long ago but I am not nearly as versed in Tolkien's universe as I probably should be, and yet I am greatly enjoying writing this story. I've done a lot of google searches here and there to help me out but hey, this is Fanfiction :) You just have to start writing! P.S. I am not at all offended by this, but I feel that I should point out that I am in fact a woman, not man ;)

**Oud – **Here you are! :D

**K215y – **Thanks! Glad you like it

**Mfaerie32 – **Stubborn indeed lol

**Woodelfjedi – **What's a good story without a few cliffhangers? Lol

**Margaritasc – **Thanks! So close indeed, we are getting there :)

**Bootsboots – **Thanks! All will be well! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N -** Next chapter may take a bit longer than normal, but that is because I have a lot to cover so it should be nice and long, and well worth the wait!

_**Kili POV**_

Three days have passed and Tauriel still did not wake. We expected the rest of our crew to arrive sometime today and I silently hoped that it would also be the day that Tauriel rejoined us as well. I fulfilled my promise to her and asked Elrond to look over the Morgul wound. As I expected, her healing skills had done the trick. The elf Lord was impressed that such a young elf was able to cure such an injury, but as Gandalf had feared the wound would never fully heal. Though, it would be nothing I couldn't handle.

After Lunch, I continued working on carving my bow since Elrond set strict visiting rules for Tauriel. The rules were… no visiting. I appreciated everything the great elf has done, but I was frustrated that he kept me from her. Gandalf assured me it was for her own good but I was growing impatient. On the plus side, the bow was nearly completed from all the free time I had. I bought some supplies from the elves to finish it. The rest of my free time was spent with Armand. I spoiled the horse for his amazing efforts just a few nights ago. He was enjoying his rest in the massive stables and would probably have a hard time readjusting to living with the ponies back at Erebor after his time here.

"They were common orcs my Lord. They should not have the power to possess such toxins," Gandalf had been discussing Tauriel's condition thoroughly with Elrond. I had been listening to the argument for three days now. "We must investigate those tunnels."

"Gandalf we already know what has happened. A darker power spreads through these lands."

"Yes but someone has supplied the orcs with a poison powerful enough to bring down an elf within mere hours," Gandalf continued.

"You said it yourself Mithrandir. Those caves you entered are unstable, you were fortunate to make it out without further destruction. I will not risk any lives for poorly constructed goblin tunnels. You should be concerning yourself on the arrival of the rest of your company."

"I expect they will arrive soon. I think I can convince Fili, Ori, and Bofur to help set up for the feast."

"Feast?" I raised my head to glance at them. "What feast?"

"Honestly Kili, have you not been paying any attention at all over the past few days?" Gandalf sighed. I glanced around the dining hall and noticed that the area in fact, did look quite different from when I first arrived. The area was covered with decorations. "There is a wedding tomorrow. If you took your eyes off that bow for just a moment you might have noticed!"

"Wedding?" I was curious to learn more about the elven customs.

"He has much on his mind," Elrond offered. "Now, come Gandalf let us see if we scout out the rest of your company. They are late."

I watched the wizard walk away with the elf Lord and a devious thought popped into my head. I scouted the area and found that I was alone. After one last glance to make sure the two weren't watching, I quickly snuck off towards the building where Tauriel slept. I passed a few elves so I tried my best to act casual. Unfortunately, I wasn't entirely certain what casual was for the elves of Rivendell. Regardless, they paid me no attention as I entered the building. I climbed the stairs and noticed there were several rooms that connected to the hallway. I peeked into each room but found nothing but empty beds until I came to the final door at the end of the hall. I silently pushed open the door and glanced inside. The room was filled with light as I noticed it was connected to a balcony. I took a step into the large room and took in the beauty of the elven craft. Every sculpture, pillar and decoration flowed in an organic pattern. It was different from dwarven decoration, but it was just as beautiful. As I stepped further, my eyes came across the most beautiful thing within the room.

Tauriel was tucked underneath the covers of a large bed. Her hair was free from any braids or bands as it flowed onto her pillow. It was a simple change, but it filled me with a strange sensation of pure adoration for her pure form. Her green armor had been replaced with a comfortable white dress. I walked slowly to her, trying very hard to keep her from waking. She was still fighting the poison and the last thing I wanted to do was interrupt the healing process. But I was desperate to see her.

I stood at her side and marveled in her beauty as she slept peacefully. I reached out to touch the soft skin of her hand. I was pleased that her body temperature had returned to normal, since the last time I had felt her the skin had been burning. The dress stopped at her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. Suddenly I felt very intrusive.

"No one is admitted to be here," a soft voice sounded from behind me. I turned to find an elf maid standing patiently by the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see her." I replied weakly. The elf only smiled.

"I understand, but I must insist that you allow her to rest."

"I wasn't doing anything to disturb her," I argued, but she did not budge.

"Come now," she said. "Your traveling companions are crossing the bridge. You should be there to greet them."

I was excited to hear that the others had finally made it but I was reluctant to leave her side. I sighed in defeat and glanced once more at Tauriel. I pulled out my rune stone and placed it in her palm, carefully wrapping her fingers around it. Before turning to follow the elf maid, I whispered to her, "Come back to me."

_**Tauriel POV**_

I woke in a forest unfamiliar to me, with no recollection of how I ended up there. I sat up quickly and scouted for the dwarves, the hobbit, the wizard, or anyone. _Had they left me? _ _Would Kili abandon me in a strange land_? No. I quickly decided. He would never do such a thing.

I wandered the area, looking for any sign of familiarity. I sensed no danger but I reached for my daggers by instinct. I gasped when I felt no weapon strapped to my waist. It was then I noticed that my armor had been removed and I now wore a clean white dress. I began to panic. _What on Earth is going on?_

"Do not fear, daughter of the forest. You are safe." I spun around to find the source of the voice. Two elves stood watching me with tender gazes, one male and one female. My eyes grew wide as I took in their features. The elleth's face, her eyes as green as grass, and the elf male with hair as red as molten lava. As I looked at the pair, I found much of myself.

"_Emmel, adar_," I gasped. The faces of my parents gleamed at the recognition and they closed the distance between us. My mother brought her hand to cradle my cheek, her fingers soft against my skin. I glanced at my father and he followed my mother's gesture by holding my other cheek. Struck with a sense of pure joy, I stepped forward and fell into their arms.

"Tauriel," my mother whispered into my hair. I felt the strong arm of my father at my back, pressing me closer. I cried for many moments, but for this rare occasion I did not feel shame in my tears. My parents were here.

Then another thought occurred to me, my _deceased_ parents were here. I began to remember the pain of the poison and the darkness that clouded my vision. I pulled back slightly to look into their faces.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. They merely smiled at my concern.

"No my daughter, you are not." Relief filled me but it did not ease my confusion. _What was happening?_ Before I could ask they pulled me back into their arms. "We are so proud of you, Tauriel."

My heart fluttered at the admission and I squeezed my arms around the pair. I felt like a child, crying and clinging to my mother and father. However, I was too happy to care. Whatever miracle was occurring, no matter how strange, I would treat as a gift. They held me for several minutes and when they ended the embrace, they remained close by my side as we explored the forest. The foliage was beautiful beyond measure, with the perfect amount of sunlight shining in through the trees.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"This is the forest where your father and I met," my mother answered. We sat down together and I listened to their stories of how they met and eventually fell in love. I watched them intently as they spoke, desperate to hang on to every word they said. I wanted to learn everything about them. Every now and then, my father would glance lovingly at my mother. I could not help but noticed that his stare reminded me of someone. A certain dwarf.

As they finished the story a lump formed in my throat. My parents had told me they were proud of me, would they find me shameful after they learned what I felt for Kili? When my father noticed my distress he reached out to lift my chin. I had never known much of my parents, but I was overjoyed to have their affections and I was terrified of losing them.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"I…I must tell you something." my voice cracked. I was terrified to ask my question. "But, I fear your response."

"Do not be afraid," he smiled. I knew they would disapprove, but I could not hide my feelings forever. I stared at my hands, unable to face them.

"I think I have found my one love," I raised my eyes to them. If possible their smiles grew even larger.

"That is joyful news my daughter, why do you fear this love?" I gripped my arms to hide my trembling body. Once more, I hid my gaze from them.

"He is a dwarf," I whispered.

They did not speak. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek as I waited for them to scold me. The silence continued for several moments and I could no longer take it. I raised my eyes to meet them and the expression I received was far more surprising than an angry glance. They were smiling.

"You did not answer my question," he stated simply. "Why do you fear your love?"

"You are not angry?" I whispered in shock.

"Of course not my darling, love is a great gift." My mother grasped my hand.

"But he is a dwarf," I laid out my fears. "It is unheard of."

"Yet you love him, my daughter," mother chuckled. "It is true our races divide ourselves, but together they can grow. Never before has such a bond that you share with Kili been formed, and it is our belief that you are wiser beyond your years."

My eyes widened at his name which caused them to smile. "Yes Tauriel, we know of your dwarf."

"He is mortal," I said sadly. "He will pass someday, I will not."

"Immortality is a great gift, but even greater is the ways of the mortal lives."

"I do not understand," her small speech only filled me with more confusion.

"Your father and I know better than anyone that life can be severed unexpectedly. Those who live a mortal life know that one day they will pass, and so they treasure each day. It is true, one day he shall pass. It is the way of life my daughter," she spoke sadly. "You must not let these fears control your love for him. You have gone to great measures, risked very much, so that the dwarf's life could be spared. Tell me Tauriel, why is it you doubt your heart?""

"Thranduil told me that it was not true," I said sadly. "He said my feelings for him were false."

"Thranduil is a wise King," my father spoke. "But he has lost much in the past and it clouds his judgment. You must know that he cares for you, he only has a difficult time showing it."

"You fear too much Tauriel," mother ran a finger across my cheek. "I spent many days thinking, planning, but now I see much of it was wasted time. Sometimes you must take a leap of faith, and trust your heart."

"Is this a dream?" I asked. Their words seemed too good to be true, it must be a dream.

"Of sorts," my mother answered.

"You mean none of this is real?" My heart fell. "It is all in my mind?"

"Of course it is in your mind," my father chuckled. "Why should that mean that it is not real?"

The sun began to shine brightly upon us and I had to shield my eyes to see. "What is happening?"

"Our time here has come to an end," my father said sadly. "_Namaarie_, my daughter."

They began to disappear into the light and my heart longed to follow them. I was not ready to leave them.

"No! Please, do not leave me," I begged. My mother's face glowed.

"My daughter, we never left you," she smiled. "Now, return to your dwarf. You have kept him waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>My eyes burst open. I was in a large room and I immediately recognized it was of elvish make. I wiped away a tear that escaped from the dream. I held a twinge of sadness that I could no longer speak with them, but I had a feeling that they were still with me. I attempted to sit up but a sharp pain in my side forced me back into the bed. I clenched my hands into fists to combat the pain and I felt something in my palm. I glanced to my hand and opened my fingers to view the object.<p>

"_Kili_," I whispered as I ran a finger over the stone.

"Good evening lady Tauriel," a voice captured my attention. I looked to find an elf whom I did not know standing at the entryway.

"Good evening," I replied politely. I must have looked confused because the elf began to smile.

"I am Lord Elrond, welcome to Imladris."

**Translations(According to the ultra wise wizard who goes by the name of gooogle)  
><strong>_Emmel_- Mother_  
>Adar<em>- Father  
><em>Namaarie - <em>Farewell

**Review Replies  
><strong>**Haku's Lover18 – **Glad you like it! Thank you for the support!  
><strong>Oud – <strong>Bad poisons… they really ruin peoples days lol**  
>ViViolence – <strong>Thanks!**  
>Celebrisilweth – <strong>Indeed he did! Sneaky lil dwarf lol**  
>BootsBoots – <strong>Bilbo is there, just less prominent in the moment ;) I hope your fingers can rest after this chapter lol!**  
>Woodelfjedi – <strong>King has been switched to Lord, thank you! I've been doing a lot more research lately, especially for the next chapter. I want to get the customs of the elves as close as possible :D  
><strong>Margaritasc – <strong>Thanks! **  
>touchedbygrace – <strong>I've always felt the horses of lotr/hobbit never got enough credit for their hard word, so Armand will get lots of praise in this story! Lol As for the "swift kick in the pants", I think that was sort of achieved in this chapter ;) kinda sorta. Glad you are liking the story!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - **As promised, here is an extra long chapter! Almost double of what I normally write. I did a lot of research on elvish and dwarvish customs for this chapter, so if you find something wrong, I apologize but I did the best I could. Thank you all for the amazing support you all have been giving me for this story, the reviews/follows/favorites are amazing and incredibly encouraging! You all brighten my day when I open up my email and find reviews! Yall are amazing, so as a treat I present to you chapter 16!

_**Kíli POV**_

The sun began to crawl behind the hills in the east. I let out a sigh, knowing that I would suffer another restless night while Tauriel remained trapped in her slumber. Fíli sat beside me as I watched the sunset. The rest of the dwarves were cooking a stew over the fire. The elves had offered them dinner but they preferred our own form of food. Bilbo on the other hand gratefully accepted the elven dinner and was now off somewhere exploring.

"I'm offended brother, that you aren't more excited to have us back." Fíli smirked beside me. "All those years of keeping women away from me and suddenly you abandon your own kin for one."

I could tell he was being playful, but I also heard a hint of true hurt behind his words. "I have not abandoned you, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You have only one thing on your mind," he sighed. "You know if you were trying to keep your feelings a secret, you fail miserably. Even Dwalin is starting to suspect something."

"I don't care what he thinks," I groaned. "I only care that she wakes up."

"She will."

"It's been three days," I argued. I looked to him desperately. "What if she doesn't?"

"There is no sense in worrying about things you can't control. You have to trust that the elf Lord has done all he can." He forced a plate into my hands. "Now eat. If you get any skinnier, people will mistaken you for a hobbit."

I glared at him before turning my attention to the food. I didn't feel hungry but after a few mouthfuls I realized how hungry I truly was. I finished the plate quickly. A pair of footsteps approach and we both turned to look. One of the elven guards bowed to us.

"Master Kíli," he spoke. "My Lord Elrond wishes for me to convey a message. I have been informed that lady Tauriel has awoken."

My breathing stopped for a moment and I glanced at Fíli. He only smirked and pushed me to my feet. "Go ahead brother, I'll just sit here… alone. All by myself."

I went to leave but his words stopped me and I stared at him sadly.

"Oi, I'm kidding," he pushed me again. "Go see your elf."

I smiled at him before turning and running off.

_**Tauriel POV**_

"You have been asleep for three days, nearly four." The elf Lord explained. I was nervous to be in his presence. I have heard many tales of his greatness and I was nothing more than a lowly Silvan elf. Though I would not speak it out loud for Kíli asked me to never consider myself lowly. Yet here I was, wounded, exhausted and unable to move without an intense pain shooting up my side. It was difficult to feel worthy in his presence. "The blade that cut you was coated with a powerful toxin that I have not seen for many years. Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

"What does this mean?" I became fearful of his dire tone.

"Nothing for certain. I merely mean to inform you, not frighten you. You must remain focused on healing yourself," he assured me. He then turned to an elf who stood guard at the door. "Inform the dwarf that she is awake, he will be pleased to hear it."

"Kíli is here?" I said excitedly before I could contain myself. I had assumed the dwarves had continued their journey to escort Bilbo home. I had not expected them to remain behind.

"Of course," he smiled. "The true challenge was keeping him away from this room. He rushed you here on your horse three days ago. He is resting in our stables. The rest of the company arrived just this afternoon. You have unique traveling companions."

"I serve as ambassador for King Thranduil and Thorin," I explained. He nodded.

"Yes, Gandalf informed me of this. I wonder however, how it is you came to agree to such a position?" I ducked my head to avoid his eyes. I was tired and in no form to explain my complex situation. "I apologize, I was merely curious. I did not mean to impose."

"No, it is alright," I quickly said. "I fought alongside the dwarves in the battle. I have learned that they are not at all the terrible beings that I was raised to believe they were. I have grown rather fond of them."

"It is true, they can be a difficult lot." He chuckled. "But in all of my years, I have never come across more loyal creatures. Though, I must say that it came as a great shock to see a dwarf racing upon a horse whilst carrying an injured elleth in his arms. I am not surprised often."

A new elf entered the room. She was a beautiful maiden with long dark hair. She walked to stand beside Lord Elrond.

"This is my daughter, Arwen. She has been tending to you."

"It is an honor to meet you both," I said politely. Before anymore words could be spoken heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. Kíli burst through the doors and into the room. He stopped when his eyes came upon me and his face lit up.

"You're awake!" he breathed heavily. He walked to my side. I felt a burst of adrenaline at the sight of him and the exhaustion faded for just a moment. "We were worried about you."

"Only you doubted my skills master dwarf," Elrond smiled. "Everyone else remained perfectly calm."

"I never doubted your skills," he denied. His eyes never left mine. The affectionate gaze stirred my insides. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but tired." I admitted. I wasn't sure how I could still possibly be so tired after nearly four days of sleep, but my muscles ached and my lids were heavy. I tried to ignore the exhaustion and lifted my hand to return his stone. "This is yours."

He smiled and reached for my hand. Instead of taking the stone, he wrapped his fingers around my hand. I glanced nervously at the others in the room, curious of their opinions on his gesture. Lord Elrond looked displeased.

"So you did manage to sneak in here?" he glared at Kíli. The glare left me nervous, but Kíli's smile did not fade. I worried for a moment that I had gotten him in trouble but he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I told you she needed her rest."

"I never disturbed her. Plus, your daughter caught me almost immediately." He laid my hand on the bed but he did not remove his own from mine. Before Elrond could scold him further I decided to intervene.

"Lord Elrond, while I was asleep I had a dream." He turned his attention to me. "Or perhaps a vision, I am not really sure."

"Yes, what was your dream?" He asked softly.

"I dreamt that my parents had visited me, they passed from this world long ago. Yet, I spoke with them as if they were there." The elf Lord looked nervous. "Do you think it is possible that I truly met them?"

"Yes, it is possible. Meetings such as that only occur when one is very near death," he explained. Kíli tightened his hold at the information. "I think it is safe to say that you are lucky to be alive."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"What were your parents like?" Kíli asked excitedly. Clearly uncomfortable with the thoughts of me having been so close to leaving him.

"That is a tale you will have to wait to hear," Elrond spoke. "Lady Tauriel, you are still in need of much rest. I will not see my work undone. Come master dwarf, I shall escort you back to your kin."

He looked reluctant to leave, but my exhaustion began to take over and he noticed my struggles to keep my eyes open. He bent forward and in front of both Elrond and his daughter, he placed a kiss on my forehead. I could not see their reactions for my eyes had grown too heavy. As soon as I felt his rough chin touch my skin my eyes had closed. I could faintly hear him bid me a good night but I was far too exhausted to respond.

_**Kíli POV**_

For the first time in three nights, I slept peacefully. It terrified me to learn how close I had been to losing her, but seeing her eyes and hearing her voice was calming. Gandalf woke us early to help the elves set up for the wedding. The couple was young, far younger than I would have thought any elf could marry. The wizard explained that it was actually rather normal for their age. He also explained how elves did not typically have foreign visitors amongst the audience, so he has told us several times that we were to remain in the balcony that overlooked the area and we were to remain absolutely quiet. If we didn't, he said something about turning us into toads.

"This is foolish," Dwalin growled. "We should be back on the road by now."

"We will not leave without our ambassador," Fíli answered sternly.

"Then throw her on the horse and let's be off." I nearly dropped the chairs I was carrying to sock him in the face but Fíli stepped in.

"Enough!" We all jumped at his tone. I only heard him this angry very few times, it was unlike him to lose his composure. "I will hear no more of your petty hatred Dwalin! She has done more for us than we can repay, allowing her the rest she needs is the very least we can do."

I smiled lightly at my brother, surprised yet grateful for his support. Dwalin shrunk back and became entirely focused in his work. By the afternoon the entire center was covered with decoration and chairs. Gandalf ushered us away as soon as the elves began pouring in. We were allowed to watch, but not be a part of the ceremony. None of us were offended, on the count of our previous visit here. Elrond probably feared that we would be dancing on our chairs by the time it was over.

"Now, I expect all of you to remain quiet…" Gandalf began but was quickly hushed as we all groaned in unison.

"Aye, we know already!" Bofur exclaimed.

"I cannot stress enough the importance that you do not disturb them below," the wizard ignored us. "Elven weddings are very sacred Bofur."

"You speak as if we do not value marriage," Fíli faced Gandalf.

"That is not what I meant…"

"Why do you think we have so few children?" Fíli interrupted. "Because we value love highly. We refuse to take a spouse if we cannot have the one we truly love."

I looked at him curiously. In all the years I have been with him, he never spoke of matters like this_. Did he care for someone back home that he could not have?_ I began to feel guilty. I had chased away nearly every dwarrowdam that now resides in Erebor from him. _Had I ruined his chance at love?_

"I know Fíli," the wizard softened his tone. "I simply mean that when elves marry they do more than promise themselves to each other. They bind their spirits together, in this life and in death. They form a bond so deeply that they practically become one. If one shall die the other typically follows shortly after, from grief."

"That sounds romantic," Ori swooned. The others chuckled at the young dwarf. I on the other hand was entirely interested in the subject and I wanted to know more. I couldn't help but wonder if such a bond was possible between an elf and a dwarf. They began discussing the few dwarvish weddings that we have had the fortune of witnessing, for they did not occur often. While they conversed, I snuck to the edge of the balcony to watch the ceremony. I made it just in time to see the maiden walking down the aisle. She was escorted by an older elf who I assumed was her father. When they made it to the end of the aisle, the groom took her arm within his and both sets of parents stood behind them.

"Ah, the parents are giving their blessings upon the couple. No mortal has ever heard it spoken." Gandalf explained as he came to stand behind me. A hint of sadness lingered in my heart, knowing that Tauriel would never have that opportunity of her parents blessing her choices. Bilbo was quick to lean on the rail beside me and shortly after the rest of the crew came to view the ceremony. Apparently, they were all more interested than they would show. After the blessings were spoken the parents stepped away.

"So that's it? They are bound for life by a short speech?" The hobbit asked.

"Well, no. The binding does not come until… well…" the wizard began stuttering. "Later tonight when they… well, you know. Consummate the marriage."

The hobbit grew as red as dragon fire. I turned my attention back to the couple. The priest spoke for several minutes. I wished they had chosen to speak in the common tongue but unfortunately they spoke elvish, leaving us clueless as to what was being said. In a similar fashion to dwarvish weddings they exchanged rings with one another. Shortly after, the elven Priest closed the large book in his hands and stepped back to present the couple to the crowd. The couple kissed and the rest of the elves stood and clapped for them.

"Come now," the wizard said. "You all must get cleaned up."

"For what?" Ori asked.

"For the feast of course. They are allowing you all to celebrate with them."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and I sat with Fíli as we watched Ori and Bilbo dance amongst the elves. Even Dwalin was enjoying himself, though mainly because he had found the elven wine. Fíli and I on the other hand, were sulking in the dark. I had no clue what he had to be upset about, but I was feeling… lonely. Which was stupid of course, I was surrounded by company. Yet, there was someone missing. I glanced up to the balcony on the building where Tauriel slept, wishing she was well enough to be down here with me. At the very least I wanted to be up there with her, but Elrond would not allow it.<p>

I glanced at my brother and noticed him looking at something in his hands. Curious, I leaned over to see what he was holding but he quickly covered it.

"What is it?"I asked.

"It's nothing," he said as he began to pack it away. I grabbed his arm.

"Fíli, what is it?" I asked him softly. "You never hide anything from me."

He glanced at me and sighed. His hand came back out and he opened his fingers. It was a small piece of cloth with a golden F knitted in the center.

"A glove?" I became confused. He never treasured anything, let alone such a cheap item. "What is so special about a glove?"

"I told you it was nothing," he packed it away. I glared at him, knowing there was more to it. He groaned when I would not drop my stare. "Someone back home made it for me."

"Who?" I became excited.

"No one," he said plainly.

"So someone just randomly made you one glove?"

"She hasn't finished the other yet."

"Aha! So it is a girl?!" He flinched when he realized what he had said. He quickly tried to deny it but I ignored him. "Who is it? It better not be Dwila. It's Dwila isn't it?! Fíli, you can do so much better!"

"Would you cut it out," he shook his head. "I want nothing to do with that dwarrowdam."

"Then who? Tell me!" I begged.

"It does not matter," he said sadly. "I can never court her."

"What? Why?" My happiness dropped in an instance. "Is it… Is it because of me? Did I drive her away?"

He smirked. "Brother, everyone back home knows how you are. No, you are not at fault."

I was about to ask him why he couldn't court this mystery woman, but I already knew. It happened to many dwarves. They would fall in love with someone who was either too involved with their work underground, or the love was simply unrequited. I was curious as to which dwarrowdam had managed to capture his attention, but I did not want to hurt him further. We sat in silence for quite some time, watching the others dance amongst the elves. Bofur made his way over to us to hand us some drinks.

"Come on lads! Wipe those frowns from your faces and have some fun! These elves need some help to liven up the party," he grabbed Fíli's arm and hauled him up. Fíli argued but I helped push him to his feet. He deserved to have a little fun. When Bofur successfully dragged him out to the dance floor, I sat back down to watch the party. After a couple drinks, Fíli was finally beginning to enjoy himself.

I turned my attention to the newlywed couple. They danced slowly and not once did their eyes leave each other. The loneliness began to hit me even harder. I wanted to hold Tauriel as closely as the elf groom held his bride. I recalled the moments when I had been able to have her so near. That moment we almost shared while we were stuck in the caverns and then pressing her closely as we raced on Armand. I knew that she had only initiated the act because of her impending doom and she didn't have any choice as I carried her here. I desired to have a moment where she truly wanted to be held in my arms, where she truly wanted to feel what it might be like to have her lips pressed against mine. I know she is an elf and I must be patient, but having almost lost her forever was more pain than our simple touches of the hand could fix. The groom bent down to kiss his bride and I could contain myself no longer. I stood up from the chair and snuck away from the crowd. I glanced up at the stars. They were rather dull tonight, all except for one. One star glowed brighter than the rest, and it shone directly above the building where my elf was. I couldn't help but feel that the star was trying to guide me. I glanced back at the party to see if anyone had noticed my absence before turning back towards the building and following my star.

_**Tauriel POV**_

I had been awake for several hours and yet I was asked to remain in the bed. I was beginning to get restless. Through the balcony I could hear excitement from the feast below. Hearing them only made matters worse. I desperately wanted to be amongst the crowd. I curiously wondered what the dwarves were doing. Elvish weddings are usually kept secret from other races, I doubted that their presence was allowed during the ceremony.

My thoughts were distracted as the door creaked open. I smiled when I noticed a short figure sneaking into the room. As he stepped further, the light from the candles shown upon his features. He stopped when he noticed me watching him.

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Are you admitting that you would sneak into the chambers of a sleeping woman?" I teased him. "That is rather scandalous master dwarf."

"It's hardly scandalous," he chuckled as he came to my side. "Even with the injury, you could still take me easily."

"You are a more skilled warrior than you give yourself credit for," I said seriously. He did not respond to the comment and instead took my hand. The separation between us over the past few days seemed to give him a new sense of confidence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I told him. He rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand, sending shivers down my spine. "How is the feast?"

"Not bad, but it was lacking red heads. All dark haired they are," he smiled at me.

"Red hair is rare amongst elves," I explained. "Most do not desire the color."

"Most are crazy," he gently lifted his hand to run a finger through a strand of my hair. He then looked to me seriously. "You are beautiful."

I felt a blush cover my face. I looked down at our hands to avoid his eyes, but he brought a finger up to lift my chin. "I haven't seen your eyes for many days, please don't hide them from me."

He looked at me tenderly. I could not see what I had done to deserve such affection, but I was not about to complain. The music changed to a louder tune, interrupting my thoughts. The music was very… unevlish. Kíli began laughing.

"Sounds like Bofur has succeed in livening up the party."

"Help me to the balcony," I requested. I began lifting the covers off my legs and I swung my feet to the floor. My wound ached and the sudden loss of warmth from the covers was uncomfortable, but I was tired of being in the bed. I suppose I can relate to Fíli when he had his injury. I would have to convince Kíli not to mention the small act of rebellion to his brother.

"What? No, Tauriel you need to rest!" He tried to stop me by grasping each arm and gently pushing me back.

"Just for a moment? I just want to see," I offered him a smile. He glared at me for a moment, concerned for my well being. A strange swell of emotions formed. Growing up, I swatted away anyone who tried to assist me during moments of struggle. I had desperately wanted to prove myself strong as any man. With my parents gone, I had not felt that I needed someone to look out for me. I felt none of that with Kíli. I welcomed his helping hands and his affectionate glances.

Finally, he sighed and helped me to stand. He brought an arm around my back to hold me up. Feeling his arm across my back warmed me in an unusual way. I wondered how such a simple touch could send heat through every inch of my body. He helped me walk to the balcony so that I could watch the festivities below. Even though I tried to insist that I could walk, he kept one arm around my waist while the other held my hand.

"You realize you are only feeding the recklessness," he joked. "If Elrond catches me, I'm as good as dead."

"I just want to see for a moment," I breathed heavily. I could still feel the effects of the poison but I would not let it ruin this night. I am alive and I am done being so reserved. I remembered the words of my parents. What was the point of living when you do not live each day to the fullest? I have missed out on much, but no more. When we reached the railing I could see the lights below, the elves danced gracefully and the dwarves laughed alongside the hobbit. The area was beautifully decorated. "It's so beautiful."

"You should see my view." I looked at him to follow his gaze, but I found him staring straight back at me. When I realized the meaning of his words my heart fluttered madly. I could feel my face redden but this time I did not turn away. _Sometimes you must take a leap of faith, and trust your heart. _I remembered my mother's words. Just then a pain seared through my body and my knees gave out. I fell against him and he was quick to hold me upright.

"I'm alright, I just need to sit for a moment." I quickly assured him. His eyebrow furrowed but he had long since given up trying to convince me to rest. Instead he helped me to the railing while he fetched a chair. He brought it close to the edge of the balcony so I would still be close enough to see the event below. He took my hand and helped me to the chair, practically carrying me. When I was seated he went to pull his hand away but I closed my fingers tightly around his palm. He looked surprised at my newfound boldness but he smiled and stepped closer. A gust of wind blew in the balcony and I involuntarily shivered. I had never had troubles with the cold before and it was a very unpleasant feeling.

"I thought you didn't get cold?" he asked as he removed his coat to place it around my shoulders.

"It is because of the poison," I guessed. With him standing so close the heat seemed so welcoming, and his shoulder looked so comforting. I had been told that he had held me when he rode here on Armand, so I assumed he would not mind. I leaned against him and lay my head on his shoulder. He was quick to put an arm around me and the cold was instantly removed. I could hear the loud laughter of the rest of the dwarves down below. I laughed causing him to smile. He turned to lay his chin against my head. I felt the rough texture of his beard against my forehead. In this moment I realized I was the happiest I had ever been. Opening my heart to him was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Tell me about this meeting you had with your parents."

I told him how I woke in the forest, I retold every story that my parents had told me, and I described every feature about them. I wanted him to know everything about them.

"They told me that they were proud of me," I whispered happily. He began to chuckle.

"How on Earth did you ever doubt it?" he pulled his head away to look at me. "Do you truly not know how great you are?"

"You think too highly of me," I answered. He sighed heavily and stepped away to face me. I wanted to complain at the sudden loss of warmth but he gently took my face into his hands and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You are the fiercest warrior I have ever met, and Thorin Oakenshield is my uncle." He pointed out. "You are strong, both in mind and in body. You are brave beyond measure. You are compassionate and wise beyond your years. How can you not see this?"

"We are from different people," I whispered. "Praise is not given carelessly in Mirkwood."

"That is foolish," he said. "Praise should be given where it is deserved. Even your parents agree."

My heart could not handle his tender gaze any longer and I pulled him close to wrap my arms around his neck. He was quick to return the hug. "You too, embody those traits master dwarf."

I smiled and returned to lay my head upon his shoulder. I could feel his smile upon my forehead. "Okay, but if uncle finds out that you think I am fiercer than him I will deny it."

I laughed and remembered that he had not heard the entire story of the visit with my parents. "They seem to like you."

"Who?" he asked.

"My parents."

"Really?!" he said excitedly. "What'd they say? I'm handsome right?"

I ignored his joke.

"They seem to approve of our…" _Friendship?_ _Relationship?_ I had not realized that I still did not know how to classify us. _Leap of faith_, I reminded myself before uttering the word. "Courtship."

I felt him tense at the term. My heart was pounding for it was the first time that I have acknowledged the two of us out loud. I was too nervous to raise my head to see his expression but I relaxed when he tightened his arm around my shoulders. He placed a kiss at my hairline and I felt the hint of a smile on his lips.

"That is strange, the stars seem brighter than usual," he said. I looked up to the sky and noticed that he was right. These were not the stars I was used to seeing, they were so much brighter. I had a strong suspicion that they were trying to tell us something. I became aware of how much they lightened up the balcony. I pulled my head off his shoulder to find him outlined in the starlight. It seemed that the stars couldn't make it more obvious. He must have felt my stare because he turned his head to meet my gaze. I raised a hand to his cheek and traced the edges with the tips of my fingers.

"Yes, they do," My voice was no more than a whisper. I thought back on our journey together. From the time I found him in the woods, to the time I found him in Laketown. I remembered the question that had been left unanswered. "I never answered you."

"Hmm?" He looked confused.

"Before the dragon came, you asked me a question." His eyes blazed with realization.

"I remember," his voice was heavy. He brought his hand up to cover the back of mine which was still exploring the feel of his rough chin. His eyes drifted to my lips and he began leaning towards me. My eyes closed and I felt myself leaning forward, my heart burning with anticipation. I could feel his breath against my lips causing a shiver to run through my entire body. Only then did I realize how nervous I was. His fingers grazed my cheeks lightly. "Do you think she could've loved me?"

"Yes," I whispered, finally content with answering his question. It was all he needed and he gently closed the gap between us. His first touch was hesitant, testing my reaction. I did not blame him, for there were many times that I had fought his affections. This time was different. When I didn't pull away he pressed again for another kiss. The nervousness disappeared and I melted into him. His beard felt rough against my chin but I found the sensation wonderful. He pulled away too soon and a gasp escaped my lips as he broke the kiss.

"_Amrâlimê_," his voice was so tender it nearly melted my heart. I don't remember allowing tears to fall, but Kíli gently wiped them away with his thumbs. His hands held both sides of my face. I opened my eyes and more tears swelled up from under his affectionate gaze. The way he looked at me made me believe for the first time in my life that I was beautiful. If any doubt remained over my love for him, they had all vanished in an instant. I loved this dwarf.

"_Meleth nin,_" I whispered threw the happy tears and leaned in to meet his lips. My hands explored his neck and he deepened the kiss. He brought one hand to the back of my neck to pull me even closer. I was faintly aware of his hand on my back holding me close, but my attention was focused on exploring the feel of my lips to his. Energy coursed through my veins, replacing the exhaustion from the poison. Here in this moment, I had never felt more alive.

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to all the guests who reviewed, if you would like to hear my response, please leave a username so I can add you to the list :)<strong>

**Thanwen – **Thanks! I enjoyed writing her parents. The marriage is just a random couple.**  
>edger2deadly – <strong>He finally gets to talk to her lol thanks for reading!**  
>Pikachudragon – <strong>Reguest for fluff granted!**  
>ViViolence – <strong>I've never watched Supernatural, so whatever quote it was is completely coincidental.  
><strong>xXDarkrosemariaXx –<strong> Yeah, I hated using it because I hate using other people's quotes, but I tried for about 30 minutes to reword it and nothing was as strong as that quote is. Thanks for reading!**  
>Hakus Lover18 – <strong>Thanks!, I enjoyed writing her parents. The wedding couple is completely random, just an excuse to discuss elven marriages ;)**  
>Oud – <strong>Thanks! He is quite the sweetheart yes :D**  
>jcupton96 – <strong>Hopefully the chapter lives up to your hype! Please enjoy :)**  
>Margaritasc – <strong>lol I own a horse so I make sure they get the recognition they deserve :D You are spot on, I knew that I wanted to have her meet her parents at some point but as the story progressed this became the perfect time for it. Glad you liked it, thanks for reading! Thank you for the feedback, I appreciate it!  
><strong>bibliographicfangirl – <strong>I'm glad you like the quote! I hated using it, but after spending a lot of time trying to reword/rephrase the quote, nothing was quite as strong as that quote. Aw, thank you for your kind words! I've noticed that most fanfics seem to quick paced in terms of their relationship which was a major reason why I started writing this in the first place. I'm still surprised that I started writing fanfiction again lol! Glad you like the story, thanks for the support and the feedback, it is greatly appreciated! As for recommendations… I will have to get back to you. I have been awful at reading since the semester began, so my free time as been homework and writing. Once I start reading FF again I will fav/follow. I'm very picky about who I follow so if you see me following someone, I really like it :D**  
>Woodelfjedi – <strong>Aw well thank you for the kind words! Melting my heart you are! I enjoyed writing her parents. The marriage is just a random couple, unfortunately I have no clue who you are talking about but I fail as a true Tolkien fan. I'm mainly a hobbit movieverse fandom, but I'm getting better! I'm doing more research. Thanks for the feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kíli POV**_

No words were spoken for quite some time. We simply enjoyed each other's warmth. Her head lay against my chest as she sat in her chair. My legs were tired from standing but I ignored their pleas to sit. I was more than happy to stand here all night, if it meant her using me as a pillow. I was still unsure whether or not this was all a dream, but if it was I would make the best of it. I lay my chin against her head and she nuzzled closer into my neck. I smiled and tightened my grip around her shoulders. My heart had finally quit pounding but it still burned with the love I felt in this moment.

We did not move until the party died down and the elves began to disperse. It looked as if the rest of our company was already fast asleep and it was then I realized how late it was. Elrond had made it clear that Tauriel needed rest and I had robbed her of most the night. I kissed her head before lifting her whole body up from the chair. She looked at me questioningly as I held her tightly in my arms.

"You need to rest, love." I answered her. She merely closed her eyes and laid her head back on my shoulder.

"I am resting," she smiled and I smirked. Having her so close gave me an unbelievable amount of confidence. I felt like I could take down an entire army with these feelings strengthening my body. I brought her to the bed and gently laid her down. She was trying to act strong but her exhaustion was evident. She began shivering again when she was away from me. I quickly wrapped the covers around her body, wishing I could offer her more warmth but I didn't want to cross a line and make her uncomfortable.

"_Gamut nanun, amrâlim__ê_," I whispered to her.

"What does that mean," she asked. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion, a sight I was not used to seeing on her. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Goodnight, my love." Her smile lifted my heart. She raised her hand to feel my stubble. I nearly chuckled at her fascination with my small beard. All of my years growing up in the Blue Mountains, I had learned quickly that no dwarrowdam would ever have me solely because of my beard, or should I say lack of. I never let it show, not even to Fili, but it hurt to know that I would never be able to have the love of a woman. Yet now in this moment, all those fears were long gone as I held the most beautiful woman on Middle Earth in my arms. It had taken so long for us to reach this moment, but I wouldn't have changed a single thing. This night was perfect. Unable to contain my feelings any longer, I leaned forward to capture her lips. As it had before, my heart raced when I felt her kiss me back. I smiled against her lips and she pulled away gently.

"Why do you smile, _meleth nin_?"

"I have every reason to smile," I traced the edges of her cheeks with my fingertip. Her skin was as soft as silk, I would never get tired of the feel of it. The candlelight began to dwindle from being lit all night but the light still shone enough to outline the features of her perfect face. It was another reminder of the late hour. "I should go."

I regrettably pulled away from her but was quickly stopped when her hands grasped my arms. She sat up from the pillows to be closer. I knew I should leave, it was late and she had to rest, but instead I leaned forward and met her once more. Without breaking the kiss, I gently pushed her back so she could rest her head on the pillow. She allowed the action and her hands continued to hold me near. Her eagerness to keep me close quickened my heart beat. I could have stayed there forever.

Unfortunately, we hadn't heard the footsteps enter the room. A small gasp came from the entryway and we quickly broke apart. I glance up to see a very surprised Arwen, and a very angry Elrond.

"Master Kíli you try my patience," he grumbled. "Tauriel will not heal properly unless she is allowed to rest!"

I was stunned, both because the great Lord of the elves had caught me, a dwarf, kissing one of his kind and also because he made no mention of it. His daughter awkwardly looked about the room but I couldn't help but notice the slightest hints of a smile.

"I was just saying goodnight," I said.

"For three hours?" He argued. I looked at him questioningly. "I noticed your absence. I had foolishly assumed you had gone to bed."

He answered. I was more surprised to hear that I had been up here for three hours. The time had felt so short. "So, what you're saying is, I outsmarted the greatest elf Lord that roams the Earth?"

I attempted to joke but he did not look amused. I held up my hands defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

I glanced to Tauriel who looked completely terrified for me. I smiled at the expression. I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed her knuckles before laying it back down on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered. Reluctantly, I walked away from her to follow Elrond out the door. Arwen remained behind to make sure Tauriel rested comfortably. I became nervous as the elf Lord guided me down the hall. He didn't scold me, instead he was completely silent which was worst. I waited and waited for him to turn on me, but he didn't. Finally, when we reached the bottom of the stairs I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright, would you just get it over with?" I groaned. He glanced at me.

"I'm not sure I know what you are speaking of, master dwarf."

"Scream, hit, whip… whatever it is you do for punishment, just get it over with."

"I assure you we do none of that here, and I have already scolded you on the matter. I do however, plan to put you to work over the next few days so that she can be given the privacy she requires."

"And what you saw?" I glared at him. "You're telling me that you are not about throw me out for that?"

"I do not think the young elleth would appreciate that action," he smiled. "She is obviously rather fond you."

"And you're okay with that?" I questioned.

"Elves do not make decisions like this carelessly. I trust young Tauriel's judgment and regardless, it is not my place meddle in such situations."

"That's… not what I was expecting." I admitted.

"And just what were you expecting?"

"Our people hate each other," I stated obviously. "I figured that hatred traveled."

"I do not think that is true, Gandalf spoke to me of the improvements between your people. It seems the rift is on the mend."

"They tolerate each other," I groaned. "They will never grow to except us."

"You must think positively master dwarf," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It will no doubt take quite some time but you must not allow time to control your happiness."

"How is it that you are so quick to accept us?" I asked curiously. He was an elf after all, he no doubt harbored at least some hatred for dwarves.

"I have lived on this Earth for many years, I have seen many friendships broken by such hatred. There is already far too much darkness living amongst these lands, I do not think it is wise allow more hatred to roam this Earth. Besides, I am only half-elven master Kíli. It would exceptionally unwise for me to discourage your affections."

He smiled to me before turning away. Before he could walk away I stopped him. "Lord Elrond?"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard, reconsidering whether or not I should ask the question on my mind. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I don't think our homes will be excepting us anytime soon. If Tauriel and I… well, in the future… want to get married, would you allow it?"

He looked at me for a moment. I feared that I had crossed the line by bringing up marriage but eventually the elf Lord smiled. "If neither of your homes will marry you, then yes, I will allow you to come here."

A huge weight lifted from my shoulders. There was hope for us after all. I smiled and nodded to Elrond.

"Thank you, for everything." He returned the smile and nodded back to me. There was still one more thing I had wanted to ask the elf Lord. "Do you think you could tell me something?"

"Perhaps, what is it you seek?"

"How do elves court?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"Well elven courtship usually takes a great deal of time before the discussion of marriage comes in."

"How much time?"

"Several years," he answered.

My face fell. I would of course be patient with Tauriel, but I am mortal. Our time together had a limit.

"Not to worry master Kíli," he must have sensed my concern. "I believe it is safe to say there is much that is unusual in your situation. When two elves decide to marry, they exchange silver rings to announce their betrothal. After the betrothal is announced you must wait one year before you can marry. You will return the silver rings to each other and replace them with gold. Like you saw this evening."

"Do you think…" I became nervous as I asked him so many personal questions, but I felt that this was my only chance to learn an elven man's point of view. "Do you think it's possible that she would want that with me?"

At this he smirked. I couldn't believe my eyes. The great elf Lord was smirking. "Master dwarf, if lady Tauriel did not reciprocate your feelings, even with her injury, you would be in a healing room right now for your actions tonight."

I chuckled. "I told her something similar. About the kicking my arse part."

He glared at me for cursing but after I quickly apologized he softened his gaze. "Get some rest master dwarf. The hour is late."

_**Tauriel POV**_

I laid absolutely still as the Lady Arwen cleaned the wound on my side. I knew it was necessary but I was entirely uncomfortable with the lack of cloths on my body. I had to remove the dress so she could access the wound but I covered myself with blankets and the coat left behind by Kíli. Since he was forced to leave, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Yet, she insisted that this could not wait. She sensed my discomfort, so she talked with me as she worked to distract me. It was rather refreshing to speak with another elf. I enjoyed my time with the others, but it had been quite some time since I had spoken with my own kind.

"I cannot help but be curious as to how you came to be so close with the dwarf," she finally said. I had assumed this conversation would come up. I worried about Kíli. What would Elrond say to him? I couldn't help but feel guilty for I delayed his exit.

I told her my story. I figured we had already been caught, so what was the harm in her hearing it. I told her when I first met him in the forest and she giggled when I told her that I had locked him up in our cells.

"How romantic," she chuckled. I too couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I admit we had a rough beginning." I told her. "I went to visit him that night and we talked for hours. He was nothing like the dwarves my King had told me about. Thranduil taught me that they had only one desire and that was gold. Yet he spoke of fire moons and starlight. He spoke of his love for his mother, his exciting adventures, his love for archery. I realized my King had been blinded by hatred. The dwarves are nothing like he believes they are."

I continued my tale up until I was sliced with the poisoned blade that led me here. By the time I was finished, so was she. She helped me back into the dress and I pulled Kíli's coat around my shoulders. I did not need it for warmth now that I was covered in blankets, but his scent was comforting.

"You have a lovely tale, Lady Tauriel." She said seriously. She finished covering me with more blankets before standing. "I will leave you to rest."

"Lady Arwen," I stopped her. She turned to look at me. I appreciated her help, but most of all I appreciated her support. She did not condemn my feelings for Kíli. "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Oud –<strong> Thank you!**  
>Maufi – <strong>Aw thank you very much, glad I can brighten your day!**  
>JP – <strong>Random, but after reading your review I started singing "Kiss the girl" from the Little Mermaid… I may I have problems lol! I can't say too much regarding Dwalin b/c I don't want to spoil but it will come soon. Thanks for reading!**  
>edger2deadly – <strong>He is quite the rule breaker indeed, thanks for reading!  
><strong>touchedbygrace – <strong>Thanks! Unfortunately I didn't save my sources, but the binding was actually something I researched to be true. But I could have read a faulty source, yet if it is false I'm kinda glad I found it because I too like the idea :D Fili will get his happiness eventually… or will he? I don't want to spoil! Thanks for reading!**  
>art of words – <strong>Thank you very very much! :D**  
>mfaerie32 – <strong>Finally a mushy moment! Lol Oh snap! Your wish is my command! Lol Thanks for reading**  
>Ithilur – <strong>Glad the chapter was worth the wait! I cannot tell you how excited I am to write Kili's reaction when he learns about Fili's girl… It shall be glorious. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>darkmoon86 – <strong>Thank you! I got fuzzies writing it lol**  
>Haku's Lover18 – <strong>It's about time right? Lol I don't want to say anything on Thorin and Dis' response just yet but it shall happen. Thanks for reading!**  
>Margaritasc – <strong>Thanks! Give a dwarf his ale and he will no doubt have a good time lol! Fili will spill the beans pretty soon ;) Thanks for reading!**  
>Selene Tyler Smith – <strong>Aw well I am very glad! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>jcupton96 - <strong> Aw I am glad! Thanks for reading!**  
>Woodelfjedi – <strong>I researched the brothers, they sound very interesting! I will check out your story as soon as I can :D I'll watch out for these weird fanfictions about them lol Thank you very much for reading and as always I enjoy your input!


End file.
